Slayers: Evolution
by Rune Simbriant
Summary: Fifty years ago Lina Inverse left behind all that she knew. In that time much has changed. But things never stay simple, with a bit of Lina and Zel fluff thrown in for fun. New Chapter 17!
1. Default Chapter

**Slayers: Evolution**

_Friends come and go but enemies accumulate…_

A gentle wind caressed her cheek, bringing with it a slight chill that caused the flame haired sorceress to draw her cape tighter around herself. The days had started becoming shorter while the nights were growing cooler. Autumn was just around the corner. It wouldn't be long before the trees would begin to shed and villagers would be burning piles of leaves again.

Lina shivered. She was so _not _looking forward to the change in weather. How she hated the cold, especially when it got to be this time of the year. It wasn't simply because of the frigid temperatures Old Man Winter promised to bring with him every year. There was so much more to it than that. Fifty years had passed since she had said her goodbyes to nearly everyone she knew, creeping out in the middle of the night from the royal palace in Saillune. Funny, it really didn't seem all that long ago.

Much had changed since then. The Lina Inverse of that time was so different from who she was now. She could look back at it now and wonder if it had been nothing more than a passing dream. True, physically she was still the same. Her body still hadn't aged a day since she had left her hometown of Zefiria, but her mind had matured into that of an adult long ago. The loud-mouthed girl she had once been was no longer around (Okay, maybe once in a while when she was in an especially foul mood).

Now the sun was slowly dropping behind the canopy of the forest to the north as she wearily trudged into town. Another hard day of journeying was coming to an end. All she wanted was food, more food, a hot bath, rest, and plenty more food—in that order.

As she trudged down the street, she couldn't help but notice two young children as they giggled hysterically. Lost in their game, they chased after each other with their wooden swords.

"Stop now, evildoer! Or face the power of my Dragon Slave!"

"The Dramatta never surrenders! Not even to Lina Inverse herself! Feel the wrath of my Sword of Light!"

The two ran up and down the street, frantically swinging their 'magical' weapons at one another. Their sounds of laughter echoed through the air, never ceasing for a moment even when they circled around her, nearly bowling her over in the process.

Lina smiled. Imagine their surprise if they knew how close they had come to meeting the living legend.

It had taken years, but Lina had finally managed to lose the infamous titles of Dramatta, the Dragon Spooker, the Bandit Killer, and even the Enemy of All Who Live. Long since had her name faded from being spoken in the same sentence as those awful creatures, however, they still lived on as myths told to children at bedtime to keep them in line. Mothers would warn their children if they didn't behave, those horrible monsters would come to gobble them all up.

Nowadays, she was simply Lina Inverse, the Sorceress Supreme. It was a name unintentionally earned through all her journeys alone over the years. She was no longer looked at like some kind of monster but as a friend of the people helping any way she could, sometimes for a hefty fee, other times for free. Occasionally she still received ridicule for her underdeveloped figure. That was the quickest way to get on her bad side as one unfortunate and very chauvinistic baron in the court of Kyref had learned—the hard way. It was still the number one thing that grated on her nerves, now more than ever after discovering _why_ she was this way, but that was another long drawn out story and she would rather forget all about it.

Her style of dress was even different. Gone were the red tunic and leggings she used to prefer. For years now, she couldn't recall exactly when her taste in style had changed, she had worn dark pants with long boots, a loose green robe fastened with a leather belt around her waste, and soft leather gloves. Her jeweled shoulder-guards had been traded in for a heavier, sturdier set made from the shell of an old turtle dragon. The plain black cape she once wore was replaced with a more extravagant one—this one being a pretty green, which brought out the color of her hair. It nearly touched the ground and had silver threads sewn into it in the form of magical runes for added protection.

Her hair was worn differently as well. Instead of letting it hang loose down her back she had it pinned up with a ribbon into a ponytail. The ever-present short sword that forever hung at her hip hadn't changed. It was, perhaps, the only thing that hadn't.

The night was fast approaching. Time to stop at an inn. The only one here in town was the Faerie Ulcer. It was a decent place. She had spent the night here on several other occasions while performing other important tasks. The rooms were clean, and the food was good. The owner made his doors welcome to all who entered provided they behaved themselves, which meant no fighting and no spell casting indoors.

She stopped in front of the tallest building in town. It was a good three stories. Above the entrance hung a sign with a simple picture of a stomach and a fairy flying inside it wielding a spiked wand. Through the heavy double doors music and roars of muffled laughter could be heard permeating out into the street.

Lina sighed. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too noisy of a night.

Pushing the doors aside, she made her way in. The keeper of the inn stood at the ready behind the counter. Two gold coins later she had the keys to her room and was on her way towards the dining hall, with the rustle of tired farmers and village folk growing ever louder as she neared.

The spicy aroma of lamb and fried potatoes beckoned at her, even from halfway down the hall. Her mouth was watering, scolding her for making it suffer through a week's worth of disgusting travel rations. It had been a while since her last decent meal, and road biscuits and dried meat weren't exactly the tastiest of things to snack on while out on the road.

Taking a seat in the corner, she waved the waitress over and started her order with the special of the house—triple portions, of course. Then letting out a deep sigh, Lina leaned back into the padded booth, giving her muscles a chance to relax for a bit.

After several long days out on the road most of them knotted and stiff, especially the ones in her neck and shoulders. They tingled a bit after having been so tense all day. It felt good to be able to relax. She would feel even better after a hot bath.

She closed her eyes to try to shut out some of the noise of the dining room. Most of the tables were filled with patrons busy eating and laughing the night away. In a way she envied them—the way they could live such a simple life. They never had to worry about fighting dark lords or saving the world. They could go about their daily business without another care in the world. She could have chosen that path herself many years ago, but then she would have missed out on all those wonderful experiences: Meeting new friends, sleeping under the stars, and traveling to far off lands. Sometimes she did wonder what life would have been like had she chosen the road not taken, but what fun would that have been?

Lina smiled. _I'm thinking too much again…_

The sound of wooden legs scraping against the floor stole her away from the daydream as an uninvited guest decided to pull up a chair to her table. "Eve'nin, luv," the scraggily stranger flashed her a-less-than-perfect smile. Three of his front teeth were missing, another was a rotten black, and the rest were the sickly yellow color of tobacco. Then there was also the matter of how he smelled. Lina had to wrinkle her nose at the rising odor of hay and manure. "You look a might bit lonely."

"I don't remember giving you an invitation to join me," she replied nonchalantly. Maybe the guy would take the hint. It was more than the old Lina would have done. By now she would have Mega Branded him into the stratosphere several times over. But that was then. She was willing to give the scrub a chance to repent.

"Don't need none."

_Wrong answer…_

From all the way up to the front desk the terrified scream of a man and the shattering of a window could be heard. The innkeeper merely shook his head with a sigh, adding the additional fee of replacing the window to a redhead's tab. At least she was aiming now. Walls were so expensive to replace.

"You showed him," a soft, velvety voice laughed behind her.

Lina spun around, ready to throttle the next sad excuse for a man who couldn't take a hint, but the beige-clad figure that greeted her eyes caught her wrist as she attempted to reach for his tunic. "Zel?" _That can't be…out here?..._

"Hello, Lina," the chimera smiled. Hearing his soothing voice after all these years was like a concerto of the Saillune royal symphony to her ears: Both lovely and calming. The nuisance of only a moment ago was instantly forgotten as she watched him dust off the formerly occupied seat before taking it for himself. What was he doing all the way out here in the outer territories? "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yea," she replied absently, her eyes never leaving him as he pulled down his hood and cowl. Stone pebbles and wire-like hair still graced his features. His cure still had yet to be found it seemed. What were the chances of them meeting out here after all these years in a place like this?

Zelgadis leaned back into the chair and smiled. "Am I really that interesting of a sight, Lina? You're staring."

She felt the heat rise in her face when she realized she was. It couldn't be helped though. After traveling alone for so long it was good to see a familiar face. And that charming smile of his…gods, how she had missed seeing that.

"Sorry," she giggled. "It's just that I didn't expect anyone else to still be around after all these years."

"Really?" one stony eyebrow rose in a curious fashion. "Last I heard Gourry and Sylphiel were still alive with three kids: One boy and two girls. Lucile, their youngest daughter, is expecting her second child early this autumn. Gourry retired last year from the army to help take care of the grandkids while Syphiel, I believe, is still acting as Chief Priestess of Neo Sairaag."

"Wow," was all Lina managed to say. It was funny how life could pass you by when you weren't paying attention. Gourry and Syphiel were grandparents. It was such a foreign thought, even with the fifty-year time span.

"Yea, that's what happens when you don't keep in contact with your closest friends," Zel remarked with a scolding tone.

One ruby eye narrowed dangerously at the chimera. "You're one to talk. What about you disappearing all by yourself looking for all those cures you never found?"

His smile never left his face. "Yes, but I never disappeared for more than a few weeks at a time, and as you can see, I still haven't quite found it."

She felt like changing the subject. If she wasn't careful his next question might be to ask why she abruptly disappeared. "What about you and Amelia? Did you two ever become an item?"

An amused laugh answered her question. "My, aren't you the curious one all of a sudden?" He shook his head when she blushed again. "No, nothing ever became of us. Amelia finally grew out of that silly crush. About five years after you left Prince Phillionel fell ill and she took the throne. Some time later she fell in love with a local prince whom she married. Together they ruled over the kingdom until their son, Alfred, was married and able to ascend to the throne."

"Sounds like she lived happily ever after," Lina replied thoughtfully.

"She did, but meeting that prince of hers seemed to make the Justice Queen even worse. Her longing to spread the words of justice only increased. I mean, if you thought her speeches before were annoying, at that point they became so sugar-coated they were disgusting. She started spouting things like 'Sharing means caring' and 'Be thy brother's keeper.'"

Lina couldn't help but laugh. He was right.

"Really, her ideals weren't so bad. She just took them to an extreme. All in all, Amelia turned out to be a very wise and well loved queen. Better than any of us could have ever expected, anyway."

"That's nice to hear," she sighed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. So everything had turned out all right for the others. That was good news. At least they got to live long happy lives. It was more than she deserved.

Her eyes trailed over Zelgadis's face, admiring his fine chiseled features. _Oh that was a terrible pun…_Then she noticed something. The aura around him seemed different, or rather; he carried himself about in a new way since she had last seen him. He wasn't near as tense as he used to be. In fact, given the smile that had never left his lips, he seemed happier. His usual dark brooding mood was totally gone.

She tilted her head at an angle, reexamining him from a different perspective. "What have you been up to, Zel? You said you haven't found your cure, but you don't seem to be too bothered by it. You seem genuinely happy for once."

His eyes rose to the ceiling as he lay in deep thought for several moments before answering. Lina could have sworn at one point his shoulders moved up and down in a silent chuckle. Had he changed that much as well?

"I suppose I am," Zelgadis scratched at his chin. "And for your information, I did find a cure, it just wasn't quite what I expected. More importantly, however, I discovered there were more important things in life to worry about."

Lina stared. And stared. And stared. Stared some more. And still stared. If the table hadn't been in the way her lower jaw might have completely unhinged and crashed to the floor.

"Lina? Yoo-hoo!" he waved his hand in front of the perplexed sorceress's face.

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Wake up, Lina."

"…"

_"Little girl, little breast, scares the dragon from its—"_

_Shiiiinnnnngggg…_Zelgadis abruptly found himself at the pointy end of Lina's enchanted sword.

"Finish that sentence and—"

"I see you've changed as well," he grinned. "You have developed more self-control since we last met. Fifty years ago and you would have fireballed me without a second thought."

"Oh yea?" she resheathed the glowing blade with a huff. "Time does that to a person. And what's this cure you found? Why haven't you used it yet? Talk!"

His smile continued to widen. "Someone helped me learn something about myself…and I realized as long as I know who I am inside, that is what counts."

"So you finally wised up to what the rest of us were saying all those years," Lina mused. "It took you long enough."

"I suppose you could say that."

At that moment the waitress showed up with Lina's order. Once the banquet was set out, the waitress disappeared once again into the depths of the kitchen. While Lina packed away the huge meal he waited patiently. Traveling with the sorceress long ago had taught him that if you wanted to have a legible conversation it was best to wait until after she had been well fed.

When Lina was done stuffing her face their conversation resumed. They continued talking long into the night, mostly catching up with stories of one another's adventures while traveling solo out on the road. She found out Zelgadis had spend several decades searching old temples in hopes of being able to research a cure. Nothing had turned up until the fateful day he met a mysterious mage, who had specifically requested to remain anonymous for some unexplained reason. Several years later he managed to land a job as a Royal Court Magician for some nameless kingdom in the outer territories. Then, yet another decade later, he decided it was time for a long overdue vacation. Taking an extended leave of absence, he set out onto the road. He had been in the middle of his vacation when he had been fortunate enough to bump into a familiar face tonight.

In turn, Lina told him about her adventures. After disappearing she had gone into the outer territories to do some exploring. She had continued to terrorize bandits until about a year after she had first left. After that she began taking certain odd jobs for mages, retrieving special artifacts and helping to research important projects. Eventually, she had worked her way into the court of Kyref and was apprenticed to their royal court mage for a brief decade. Bored with the sorceress's life for a time, she finally settled down in a small village, Barnoble, to live the simple life of a village girl. Several years later, she took up adventuring again and then was just fortunate enough to bump into Zel again.

"So that's what you've been up to all these years," Zel replied, taking a sip from his teacup. "I haven't heard much about the exploits of Lina Inverse, Bandit Killer extraordinaire, and I was beginning to wonder—"

_"Shhhhh!!!!!"_ her hand clamped down over his mouth. Anger lit up her eyes with a dangerous flare as she spoke a warning. _"Never_ use my name with that title again. You have no idea how much time it took or how difficult it was to clear my reputation of that!"

"Sorry..." he gulped. "I didn't realize…I heard people still talked about the Dramatta and the Enemy of All Who Live but I didn't know they were no longer referring to you."

"Well, now you do. _Don't_ do it again," she hissed. Her voice dripped with acid strong enough to eat through stone walls and promised a very messy end if he ever did otherwise. "The fact you haven't heard much about me isn't just coincidence, Zelgadis. It was planned that way. I've been doing as you have, traveling here and there. Occassionaly I would take a job for a mage or king. Most of the time, it was in secret.

"I was hoping, given enough time, people would maybe forget about me or my reputation, at least. Everything has turned out okay, I would say," she laughed, her features softening back to her usual cheerful expression. "My name disappeared from history, but the Dramatta, Dragon Spooker, and Enemy of All Who Live didn't. They've all been turned into children's tales.

"As for me, I've picked up the official title of 'Sorceress Supreme.' A little girl called me that after I stumbled into her village and saved it from being raided by lizard men. The title just sort of stuck with me after that."

"And you had no ulterior motive for saving the village? You did it out of the kindness of your heart?"

Lina smiled sheepishly. "Well, yes and no. The town had some really good restaurants, but it was also the closest thing I had to a home at the time. I got to live there among the people for quite a while. Until the raid they all thought I was just another common girl. They were neither afraid of me nor did they treat me any differently than anyone else. I guess you could call it my 'home away form home.'"

The sorceress paused as she watched Zelgadis's hand rise up to his mouth as he attempted to stifle a yawn.

"You could at least pretend my life story is interesting."

It took a moment for the chimera to answer with his mouth wide open. "Sorry." _Yawn…_

"And stop that! You're making—" she struggled to fight off the yawn of her own that was forming "—me sleepy."

"It is getting late. Perhaps you had better go to bed. We have been talking for a long time. Everyone else has already left."

"If I do, you're not going to disappear on me, are you?"

He chuckled softly. "No, I won't do that to you, Lina. I do have some personal business to attend to in the morning, but that is about it. Would you like to meet again tomorrow?"

"Actually, if you like," Lina began, hoping the blush she felt on her face wasn't showing too much, "you could accompany me to the next town. I've taken a job there and wouldn't mind having a partner."

"A job?" he replied with a whimsical smile on his face. "What kind of job? You're not being very specific. A job could mean anything from guarding a caravan to scrubbing the floor tiles in some backwater tavern."

"Oh please," she gave a mock scowl, sticking her tongue out at him, "give me more credit than that. I'm a member of the mage guild in Kyref. It's an assignment for them. I've been sent to investigate some strange occurrences in a small village."

"Sounds like fun. I'll join you, but I want fifty percent of whatever commissions your receive from the guild."

_"Fifty?!"_ the sorceress shot up out of her chair like an erupting volcano. "Try eighty-twenty! I'm offering _you_ the job!"

"_You're_ asking for me to join you. I think I'm worth at least forty."

"Twenty!"

The smug look on his face never faltered for a moment, even with Lina's death glare aimed straight at him. "And don't forget travel expenses. The roads are still crawling with—LINA PUT THE TABLE DOWN! I WAS ONLY KIDDING!"

Now it was Lina's turn to look smug. "Good. I'm glad you agree with me," she smiled as she replaced the table to its original position. "Fifteen it is."

"Fifteen?"

"It's fifteen once legal fees and taxes have been taken out of your cut. You didn't think I was about to let them take it all out of my share, did you?"

Zelgadis sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. Fireball or no fireball, Lina still fought for every cent she could take. "Okay, you win."

"Yay!" the sorceress laughed triumphantly, before thrusting her hand out towards Zel. "Glad to have you along, partner."

"Yay," his deadpan voice echoed.

"Oh, cheer up, Zel! It won't be nearly as bad as it sounds."

His face broke into a small grin. "I bet. I'll see you tomorrow." He stood to leave. At the doorway he stopped, turning back to the sorceress. "Don't bother waiting on me in the morning. Go ahead and leave. I'll catch up with you on the road once I'm through with my business here."

"Okay. Goodnight, Zel." She watched him walk down the hallway and around the corner. Then she too left the dining room.

Once in her own room she kicked the door closed behind her. It was a small room with a single bed and table. On the table she had been left an oil lamp. They never provided much light so Lina always opted to use an illumination spell instead.

"Light!" The glowing orb hovered midair in the center of the room. Shrugging off her cloak, she hung it on a peg in the wall next to the door. A moment later it jingled as it fell to the floor. The wooden peg had snapped off from the weight of all the items hidden in the folds of her cloak. Sighing, she picked it up and tossed it onto the table. She should have known better. Any normal person would have found it to be incredibly heavy. On the inside of her cloak numerous pockets were sown into the lining—all of them magically enchanted to allow them to hold far more than the wandering eye would imagine—and at the moment, all of them were filled to the brim with gold and other items—both magical and otherwise.

After changing into her bedclothes Lina danced and twirled her way over to the bed. The springs of the mattress creaked their protest as she jumped on top, but they went unnoticed. Her mind was too wrapped up with the day's events to care.

_Lucky,_ she thought with a smile as she stared up at the cracks of the whitewashed ceiling. This trip was going to be so much fun now that she wouldn't be traveling alone. Gods, it felt so good to once again be in the company of a close friend.

Snuggling her way deeper into the blankets, the sorceress let sleep overtake her.

Unfortunately, slumberland did not turn out to be quite as pleasant as the end of the day had been. Voices of times past haunted her dreams. A time from long ago she desperately wanted to forget but never could. It was a memory that always followed her around like a little puppy, sometimes straying behind to the edge of her memory on the verge of being forgotten. Other times it was right by her side, constantly in her thoughts.

She couldn't forget it no matter how much she tried. She wasn't proud of it, but there was nothing she could possibly do that would undo what had been done, at least nothing she could accomplish. Her mind had built up a barrier against the nightmare over time, but the fragmented dream always managed to worm its way through the cracks in the wall. Only bits and pieces were visible, however, each of those pieces played a significant role, tormenting her mind like a dagger through the heart. A teacher and student. An open book. Lots of shouting. Anger. Fear. Hate. Guilt.

_How could you!?..._

_I didn't know anything like this would happen…_

_…_

_Please, let me help. Maybe I can—_

_Leave me alone!!!..._

_I'm sorry…_

_I HATE YOU!!!_  
Such power…such passion did those words contain that they snapped the sorceress's mind right out of the dream. Slowly her eyes opened, her vision coming to focus upon the cracks in the ceiling. For the first few minutes she simply lay there staring at the ceiling, not even bothering to brush aside the hair that partially hung over her eyes.

It was morning already. Rays of sunlight were trying to push their way in through the parts in the curtains over her window. She sat up and stretched her arms, feeling a little less exhausted, but not quite fully rested.

Why did she keep having this dream? That had been so long ago. Never had she put such meaning into anything she had ever said. And never had she ever wished more that she could take back what she had said. It was too late now. The damage had been done and nothing could fix that.

Definitely _not_ one of the better moments of her life.

Throwing off the covers, the sorceress grabbed her clothes and headed for the baths. After a quick wash and grabbing the rest of her things Lina headed down to the lobby. Stopping to check with the innkeeper, she discovered Zelgadis was already long gone. It turned out he had left an hour before she had even woken up.

_I guess he really didn't want me to wait on him…_So much for wishful thinking. She had hoped to at least wave good morning to him.

Oh well. She would see him soon enough.

On the way out she stopped by the dining hall to pick up a quick bite. She grabbed a couple of loaves of banana nut bread as well as several blueberry muffins. The latter she finished off while they were still warm, washing them down with a tall glass of milk. The rest she decided to save for the road. She and Zelgadis had a long trip ahead of them.

Brushing off the last of the crumbs, the sorceress set one foot out in front of the other and started her journey. Out side the sun was slowly rising above the trees, chasing away the early morning chill from the air. If they made good time today they just might be able to cover a third of the journey by sundown. It really depended how quickly Zelgadis caught up.

Not far from town, on the outskirts of the forest, she happened to come upon a set of deer tracks. They had been made fairly recently. The mud around the hoof prints was darker than the rest of the surrounding area, signifying the ground surface had been disturbed and some of the moisture beneath had gotten mixed in with the drying mud on top. She guessed they couldn't be more than maybe a quarter of an hour old. From the two little stub marks at the back of the hoof print she could tell it had been a buck—most likely a young male given the size of the print. He couldn't be that far ahead.

Lina considered the thought of tracking him. The town was several days' travel away and all they would have to eat during their journey would be dried travel rations. Those weren't exactly the tastiest things in the world. Fresh venison would be a welcome change, and the young buck would probably provide them with several meals.

If she did go hunting for the deer that would most likely mean she would have to go off the main road, and if she did that she and Zelgadis might miss each other entirely. There was also the matter that if Lina caught the deer she would also have to gut it herself, which could get rather messy.

The snap of a twig drew the sorceress's eye behind her just as three tall brawny men stepped out from the bushes. All wore swords strapped to their sides and were dressed in worn leather armor. On the left side of their chest, just above the heart, a red insignia decorated each man's armor. It was a cracked skull with a lightning bolt coming down on top of it.

_Bandits,_ Lina thought with a smile. Maybe she would have some fun.

"Looky what we have here," the ugliest of the three—a man with an eye patch and a dark scar that covered the entire side of his face—sneered. "So what's a pretty young thing like you doing traveling in these woods all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous here? There be bandits here."

His companion off to the left bellowed out a giant horse-like laugh. He wasn't much more attractive than the leader. With a great big belly that protruded out from under his armor and a double—no, make that a triple chin—his body literally bounced in rolls when he laughed.

"And you three wouldn't happen to know of the bandits, would you?"

"Hey, she's cute," the rotund one chuckled, his extra chins bobbing. "Can we keep her?"

"You know the rules, Garret," the skinny one spoke up. Ugliness had to be a dominant trait in bandits. This guy wasn't very pretty either with his shallow and sunken in cheeks. Bags dropped under his eyes and his entire frame was thing as a rail. "We take their gold, have our fun with them, slit their throats, and then dump the body in the river. That's the way we've always done things."

Wow, these three must be trying really hard to intimidate her. They were succeeding—not. If she were in a better mood she might feel like playing along but not today. Might as well take their loot and be on her way. On second thought, maybe she should stick around. The more time she killed listening to these goons the sooner Zel would catch up. That meant less time for her to grow bored waiting for him.

It was the leader's turn again. "I think we can make an exception this time. With hair like that she's bound to be a fiery spirit. Should make for a fun romp in the sack. I bet she would even be able to keep your attention captivated for a while, Ruffus."

"A bit too young for my taste. I like mine less bony."

_Why that little...!!!_

The fat one licked his lips. "More fun for us then."

Okay, forget playing along._ I've had enough of listening to the three little pigs…_

Lina put on her sweetest smile. "It takes three of you big strong men to deal with little ole me?"

"No, but it's more fun that way."

The three of them advanced on her with the fat one leading the way.

A fireball sparked to life in the sorceress's palm. "Bring it on, big boy!" she cried and let loose with the spell.

The area around the bandits erupted in a shower of earth and flames. The explosion picked them up, throwing all three of them in different directions. One landed painfully in a tree. Another landed in the bushes. The third one she heard land behind her with a thump.

"You bastards should feel lucky if I _only_ incinerate your sorry asses!" she screamed in outrage. "For all the women and innocent people you've hurt—"

Pain spiked through her abdomen like a white-hot knife, searing away at her insides. Fire blazed down through her legs, past her knees, down into her ankles. Her knees buckled beneath her, toppling Lina to the ground. Teeth clenched, she struggled to keep her to keep the rest of herself up with her arms. Even the way her onee-chan used to beat on her was nothing in comparison to this.

_No, not now!!!…_

She couldn't be having an attack now! She just _couldn't!_ This had to be the most inopportune time for it to choose. Alone, surrounded by bandits, with no one else that could help her within sight. How could this be happening?!

"AHHH!!!!" the nerves in her scalp lit up like a Burst Flare. A powerful hand wrapped around her ponytail, forcibly drawing the sorceress's head back.

"She's a friggin witch!" The bandit who landed behind her had already recovered. She could maybe handle one of them while in this state, but if any of the others were up and about then she was in for serious trouble. "Kill the little bitch before she casts another spell!"

"Hold her while I lop her head off!" the fat one replied in between heavy gasps. He must have been hit hard by the spell. She could hear but not see him.

Another cry escaped the sorceress as her head was jerked back harder, exposing the vulnerable flesh of her throat. She struggled to escape from the bandit's grasp, to pull away from her executions, but her legs refused to move. Only now did she realize the pain was gone, but she couldn't feel them. They were completely numb!

The glint of steel shimmered in the corner of her eye as a shadow passed over her. The fat man's sword! Gods, she had to get away _now!_

The sword rose. "Let's see you heal yourself up from this!"

Fear and panic raced through her system like a wildfire in the forest. Desperation sank in. Her hands reached back to claw and tear at the bandit holding her down. _She had to get away! She had to get away! She had to get away!_ Now! Now! NOW!!!

Tears welled and stung in her eyes. It couldn't end like this! Not after all she had lived through. Lina Inverse had survived battles with dark lords and countless Mazoku. It couldn't end like this, could it?! She wasn't meant to die this way!

The blade came down. Steel tasted flesh and Lina's world exploded in splash of red gore.

_"AAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_


	2. chapter 2

Sorry for the delay between chapters.  Chapter 2 is out now (And yes Slayers Magical School will be out with the next chapter very soon as well!)  Here is a pic of someone who shows up in this chapter also if you want to see it:  http://www.geocities.com/runesimbriant/freya.jpg 

**Slayers:  Evolution**

Chapter 2

_Death is a surefire cure for all that ails you…_

                _"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

                Somebody screamed, and it wasn't her.

                She was still alive with her head conveniently attached to her shoulders.  No blade had been drawn across her throat.  The expected deathblow had never come.  Even the pressure of the meaty hand, which only moments ago had been pulling on her pony tail, had withdrawn.  She had been at their mercy.  So why hadn't anything happened?

                There was another terrified scream.  This one was much closer—a few feet in front of her in fact.  She heard the sounds of a skirmish, and then something warm splattered across the sorceress's face, drawing an involuntary shudder from her.

                She was still untouched.  So that meant…

                _Zelgadis__!!!...It had to be him!  He must have finished early in town and come to save her!  That was it!  He probably heard the explosion from her fireball!  The bandits must be busy trying to fight him!  That had to be why she was still alive!_

                So many years had passed since she had felt so happy to have an unexpected visitor drop by.  If Zelgadis was here then she was saved.  She could worry about explanations later.  Right now she was very happy just to be alive.

                Lina had to wipe the blood away from her eyes before she dared to peek.  While he kept them distracted she had to find a hiding place.  Without her powers she wouldn't be much help, at least not in her present condition.  The pain was gone, but her legs were numb.  They still wouldn't respond to her mind's screaming.  Hiding was her only option.  The only trick now was to find a safe spot.

                With the blood gone she could finally see.  To greet her was the sight of the fat bandit, minus his sword arm.  His back was turned to her with his good arm clutching the bloody stump on the opposite shoulder.  Blood dribbled out of the wound like a runny facet.  Did Zelgadis do that?

                The obese man shuddered.  It could have been fear.  It could have been pain.  She couldn't have cared less.  She only wanted the bastard to pay!  Who knew how many innocent travelers he had captured to amuse himself with.  Death was too good for him!

                Two claws suddenly appeared, clamping down on both sides of his head.  They gave a violent twist.  Bones popped and cracked as the elasticity of the bandit's neck was stretched to the limit and beyond.  His body went limp as a rag doll in those hands.

                Remnants of breakfast churned inside her stomach as she found herself on the receiving end of his cold, empty stare.  His back was still turned to her!

                The body dropped to the ground, crumbling into a lifeless heap.  With the bandit out of the way her savior was revealed before her.

                Lina felt herself grow cold.  _That's not Zel…_

                She wasn't sure what to call it.  There were breasts and curves that were unmistakably feminine, but a very fine coat of tiger striped fur covered its skin.  A pair of emerald-like eyes peered out from beneath a mess of short red hair as one clawed hand combed through it.  Writhing behind it like a cobra charmed under the magical tune of a flute was a cat-like tail.  Shin and wrist guards adorned its limbs while a purple vest covered her unmentionables.

                A mischievous gleam twinkled in its eyes as Lina fell under its stare.

                She found little comfort in that look

                Beneath her the one-eyed bandit fumbled with his sword, desperate to free the blade from the prison of its sheath.  He spouted a few curses and charged.

                The creature lunged.

                There was no fight.  It wasn't even a contest.  The blur of yellow and red was on him before he even took his second step.  The bandit was sent sailing through the air like a sack of potatoes.  There was another sharp crack of bone as he collided with a tree.  The blow from the creature had been so strong his body nearly wrapped around the base of the trunk from the impact.  A stream of red trickled from his mouth as he slid to the ground.  He didn't get back up.

                The other bandit was nowhere to be found.  He had probably gotten smart and ran away.  Lucky him.  Now she was the only one left!

                It turned, flashing the sorceress with a smile.  Sharp, elongated fangs grew out from underneath her red lips.  Lina didn't want to imagine what those pearly whites—or any of the creature's other exotic features for that matter—could do to her.

                Lina tried to get away, to push herself back with her hands.  The monster laughed at the feeble escape attempt.  There was no running now.  Magic was useless.  Even if she could cast a spell it was too close.  If she tried to fire one off it would be on her before she was halfway through the chant.  She could only rely on the one thing that had never failed her in her most desperate situations:  Her keen mind.

                This sorceress hadn't survived for over half a century and not learned a few tricks in her time.

                Three silver daggers found their way out from within the hidden folds of her cape.  Embedded in the handle of each one was a single ruby about the size of a coin.  She carefully drew her thumb over them, receiving the expected flash from each one.

                The daggers flew with deadly accuracy.  One sank into the creature's shoulder.  Another was deflected with the swipe of a claw, veering off to the left to tab into a giant pine.  The other bounced off an invisible wall, dropping to the ground at its feet.  The three rubies flashed, unleashing their power in a brilliant explosion of energy.

                Now was her chance!  
                Swaying her shoulders about, Lina pushed herself off in the opposite direction.  Her legs may be immobilized, but she could still haul herself around using her arms and bodyweight.  She rolled herself into the bushes.  A thick blanket of smoke had settled over the area, but the wind was quickly clearing it away.  If that thing had somehow managed to survive hiding was her only option until she recovered.  She was still too weak to do anything else.

                Covering herself with her cape, she uttered a single command word.  Instantly, the patterns of the cloth began to shift to match the leaves of the surrounding flora.

                From her hiding spot she waited.  The last trailing wisps of smoke evaporated.  She could see a good portion of the tree trunk was gone.  On the ground where the other dagger had landed was a smoking carter about the size of a wagon.  Then her eyes came to focus on where her target had been.

                The hair on her neck stood on end.

                The creature was still there, standing amidst the aftermath of the destruction.  It had been injured by the attack, but that was of no concern to Lina.  What did was the gaping hole where its arm had once been.  After that explosion blood and gore should have been seeping out of that wound.  Instead, there was a white section of nothingness.

                _Mazoku__!!!..._

                As astral beings Mazoku did not bleed.  Their physical bodies were merely a shell, a false skin that could be altered or discarded at will.  Destroying it would only force the demon to return to the astral plain in order to regain its strength.  This was why to truly destroy a Mazoku it was necessary to attack from the astral side.

                _How did they find me?!  Is Xellos watching over me again…?_

                She watched it clutch at the wound.  It trembled as if in pain.  They weren't supposed to feel any physical pain!  Was it feigning?  Why would it?

                The smile hanging from its lips a moment ago had flipped over into a nasty sneer, vibrating the air with an angry hiss.

                It wasn't very happy with what Lina had done.

                Her eyes moved back to the damaged pine.  Wood chips were splintering off as what was left of the trunk could no longer support the full weight of the tree.  Perhaps if she could keep its attention distracted long enough she could work this to her advantage.  From her pocket she produced a small black stone and tossed it at the demon's feet.

                Unfortunately, it heard her rustling in the bushes and glanced up.

                Their eyes met.  It squinted and hissed at her.

                Larger pieces of the trunk were starting to give way as the pine slowly began to tip over.  At the same time the stone exploded in a blinding flash of light.

                The moments seemed to tick by with an agonizing slowness.  She could hear the demon cry out in anger and frustration as the webbing lashed out at her, holding her fast in place.  It wasn't long afterwards that she heard another noise, this one several notches higher on the desperation meter.

                _"RWOOAARRR!!!!"_

                The ground shook as the tree finally toppled with an earsplitting crash.

                When Lina opened her eyes again she saw the fallen pine with a clawed hand protruding out from beneath its many branches.  The crooked limb wavered and dissolved into a white mist.

                She let her head drop into her arms.  It was over, thank Ceiphied.

                Several minutes passed before she tried to get up.  When she did she had to brace herself against nearest tree.  Her legs were finally working, if a bit wobbly.  No sense in rushing things.  If she looked anything like she felt she had to be a very sad sight.

                "Lina?" a familiar voice called out behind her.

                The sorceress spun around—perhaps a little too quickly.  She nearly tripped over her own sluggish feet.  These attacks were getting progressively worse.  Right now her legs were rubber.  Would she have to learn to walk all over again after the next one?  At least she had the tree to help balance herself with.

                A figure emerged from the bushes and rushed to her side.  "Are you okay?"

                Her eyes bulged out at the sight of her chimera friend.  "Z—Zel!?" she shrieked.  _How much did he see?  "What are you doing here?"  
                "I just got here," he went over and wrapped her arm around his neck so she could use him as a crutch.  Did she really look that bad?  "The business I had in town didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would.  I was trying to catch up with you when I heard the screams and the explosions."  He gestured with his free arm towards the dead bandits.  "What happened to them?"_

                "How much did you see?"

                "Nothing.  I told you, I just got here."  His eyes narrowed at her.  "What did you do to those bandits?  One of them looked like he tried to wrestle with a lesser demon!"

                "I didn't do anything!" came her skittish reply.  _He didn't see anything.  That's a plus!_

                "If you didn't, then mind explaining what did?"

                _How long does it take a Mazoku to regenerate, she began to wonder.  "I'll tell you, but we need to leave now!"_

                "What is your hurry all of a sudden?"

                "Do you want to wait around to see the thing that did this?"  After that, he didn't' argue.

                It wasn't long before she could walk on her own again.  They traveled long and hard, putting as much distance between them and the forest.  Lina made sure of that.  Along the way she explained everything to Zelgadis, leaving out some of the minor details and rearranging most of the others.  As far as he knew the bandits had come out to rob her at the same time a Mazoku had ambushed them all.  Only after much fighting and spell casting was she finally able to scare it off.

                There had still been many questions from him, of which she had been quick to answer.  Fortunately, all the pieces fit perfectly together, and eventually his curiosity was satisfied.  She did _not want him to know about her attacks.  The last thing she needed was someone watching over her playing nurse.  Having Gourry as a bodyguard had been convenient, but she had never wanted to rely on anyone to help her, and she wasn't about to start either._

                By the time she was ready to stop for the night they were standing at a fork in the road.  The left path curved around to lead into another forest.  The path on the right went downhill into an ocean of impenetrable fog.  That wall of fog marked the boundary to the town of Blackhill, a long abandoned and cursed town that even the greatest of mages in the outer territories shied away from.

                As long as one never entered the fog they were safe.  Those who dared never returned.  Lina had known several foolish mages who had attempted an expedition into the unknown.  She was still waiting to collect on her bet from those missing adventurers.

                Strangely enough, camping near the town outside the fog was safe.  Nothing ventured out from within and all the predators of the forest stayed right where they belonged.  Now if they could find a comfortable spot.

                Lina turned to her traveling companion.  "Know of any good places to set up camp?"

                "There's a cave near here.  We can spend the night there."

                A short walk later they had a fire going and their bedrolls set up in the side of a cliff.  The location was convenient as the mouth of the cave faced towards the mist engulfing Blackhill.  They could keep an eye out for anything going in or out of the town.  At the same time the cliff would protect them from the worst of the elements the weather could throw at them.

                Dinner was quick, consisting mainly of a few strips of cardboard that were supposed to pass for dried meat and some of the banana nut bread Lina had picked up earlier.  Zelgadis watched with an amused smile as the sorceress tried to tear away a chunk of the meat.  She might as well have been chewing a rubber band.  The harder she pulled the farther it stretched until she finally gave up, tossing the dried strip over her shoulder into the fire.

                "These travel rations suck," she sighed mournfully, wishing for something more filling to eat.

                "You bought them," Zelgadis pointed out.

                "Who asked you?"

                He laughed and added his ration to the fire as well.  "So would you mind telling me what exactly this job is that you've taken for us?  Last night when we left off you still had yet to tell me.  You haven't even told me what town we'll be going to."

                "I haven't, have I?" the sorceress grinned.  "I suppose you would like to know."

                "I would appreciate it."

                "Okay," Lina gathered up her blankets tighter into a cocoon.  The night air felt cold to her and she was starting to shiver.  "Well, here goes.

"The town we're going to is called Treen.  It's a decent sized town.  The place serves as a midpoint between the port town of Fresca and the capital of Cen.  It has become an international bazaar of sorts for merchants who are either looking to quickly get rid of their perishable goods or back stocks.  You can find some pretty good deals there if you look hard enough.  I've stumbled across some myself.

                "Anyway, the job I've taken requires us to contact the head of the merchant's guild in Treen.  Located nearby is a set of ancient ruins that nobody likes to visit.  They've been there as far back as anyone can remember.  Until recently all was peaceful.  The bazaar was busy as always.  About a month ago there were reports of people seeing strange lights, sounds, and other sorts of phenomena at night.  Since then the natives have started to get restless, and business at the bazaar has started to thin out.  People have been afraid to come out of their homes."

                "And we're supposed to do something about it?"

                "Yup."

                He narrowed his eyes skeptically.  "How much are we getting paid?"

                "That's to be negotiated when we get there."

                "Are you doing the negotiating?"

                "Of course!  Who else would you expect to do it?"

                "Just checking," he grinned.  "Mercenaries are underpaid as it is.  I would hate to be cheated out of any more money."

                "Gimme some credit, Zel.  Remember who you're traveling with."

                "How can I be sure?  You were the one who disappeared for fifty years.  You could have become a helpless maiden in distress since then."

                "And you had better not fall asleep tonight unless you want to wake up as an extra crispy critter."

                "Okay, okay, Little Mrs. Fireball.  No maiden in distress."

                Lina bristled.  "What did you call me?!"

                Zelgadis grinned impishly at her.  "Well, it's that or damsel in distress.  Unless you prefer Dragonslayer, that is."

                She stared at him in disbelief.  "Have you been taking lessons from Xellos?" she snorted.  "You'll have to do a lot better than that"

                "Don't worry.  I'm nothing like that fruitcake," he replied as he gazed out over the road.  "Which path are we taking in the morning?"

                "Don't try to change the subject."

                He continued on as if she had said nothing.  "If we go through Blackhill we'll save half a day's worth of travel time."

                "And get mauled, dismembered, eviscerated, and eaten by every monster ever thought up in a person's imagination.  You can't tell me you don't know about the curse!"

                "Oh, you mean the one about the Mazoku who invaded the town and trapped all the people inside.  That story has been greatly exaggerated.  The curse isn't what the stories say it is.  The town isn't full of zombies who want to eat your brains or vampires who want to suck your blood.  The curse is—"

                "I don't care what the curse is, Zel.  We're not going through Blackhill.  Understand?"  A ball of flame ignited in the sorceress's hand for emphasis.  This wasn't going to be a negotiation.

                Zelgdadis grinned again and nodded.  "You win."

                "I always win," she smiled sweetly.  "Haven't you realized that by now?"

                The chimera rolled his eyes.

                Lina yawned and stretched her shoulders a bit before spreading out in her bedroll.  "Goodnight, Zel.  I'm think I'm going to sleep."

                He decided to follow her example.  They would have to get up early tomorrow if they wanted to make good time.  "Goodnight."

                The fire popped softly as they let the sandman overtake them.

***

                Zelgadis had always had a keen sixth sense.  It was one of the reasons he had survived so long.  It could make him aware of a person hiding from view or it someone was sneaking about in the shadows.  It gave him the extra edge in a battle.  He trusted it completely.  So when he awoke in the middle of the night to the sounds of someone shuffling through their supplies he knew something was up.

                He didn't immediately open his eyes.  Instead, he waited.  The sounds were clues that could give him an idea of whether this person was just a simple scavenger or someone who was looking for something specific.  They didn't search for long so it had to be the latter.

                His hand slowly reached for his sword, feeling the touch of the cool metal as he wrapped his hand around the hilt.  He opened his eyes and saw…

                …_Lina__?!_

                He shook the fog from his mind and remembered where he was.  After traveling alone for so long it felt a little odd to wake up to find someone else next to you.  His body slowly relaxed.  His hand fell away from his sword.  Zelgadis was about to go back to sleep when something caught his eye.

                Lina was hunched over a book of some type.  It was thin and had a brown cover with a few runes inscribed on the front in gold.  He listened as she muttered a few incantations softly before flipping it open.

                _What is she doing up at this hour, he briefly wondered.  Pushing aside the covers, Zelgadis sat up.  Lina always had an odd knack for getting magical relics.  This one looked interesting.  Maybe she would like some help dealing with it._

                "What's that?" he yawned, his curiosity nipped at him.  Whatever it was it was old and powerful.  The worn leather binding was heavily enchanted with numerous wards he could feel reaching out, weaving in a circulating pattern around the book.  She appeared to be trying to pry through the wards with limited success.  Beads of perspiration had begun to gather on her forehead, glowing with an orange sheen from the fire.

                Her eyes briefly peeked over the top of the book.  If he had startled her again she didn't show it.  "Nothing," she replied in her usual carefree tone and went back to picking at the warding.

                "That looks important.  Need some help dealing with it?"

                "Nope.  I'm fine, thanks."  This time she didn't even bother to look up.  Her finger quickly scrolled across from one side of the page to the other, then back again, repeating the process until she had reached the bottom and continued on to the next page.  She was looking for something.

                "Are you sure?  Maybe I can—"

                "I'm fine, Zel," her voice rose in warning.  "I'm trying to concentrate, which is a little difficult to do since you keep—"

                The enchantments flared up then.  With her concentration broken they had no problem shredding the counterspell she had woven.

                "Ow!" Lina snapped her hand back before the book snapped shut.  "Dammit!"

                "What's wrong?"

                She held her hand out to the fire, examining the damage that had been done.  "Nothing.  I'm fine."

                He caught a faint glimpse of her forefinger before she stuck it into her mouth.  There had been a thin but deep line of red that had begun to swell from the blood leaking out of the paper cut.

                "Now do you want some help?"  Maybe she would accept his now.  "If we both work together it will be easier to decipher that book you are working on."

                The sorceress pulled her finger out just long enough to voice her reply.  "Zelgadis, I said I'm fine!  Don't worry about the book!  Don't worry about me!  Just go to sleep!  What I do is of no concern to anyone else!"

                He blinked.  What was going on?  She was just trying to read some magical book full of spells wasn't she?

                Silence fell between them as the chimera felt her glare ride over him.  Maybe she had been working on something really important.  He sighed.  He should have realized that even Lina had changed after all these years.  She was more serious with her work.  "Lina, I'm sorry.  Look, I didn't realize—"

                "Zel," she began in a calmer but just as menacing tone, "just go to sleep.  You don't understand the importance of what I was doing, and I don't expect you ever could!"  The air between them began to tingle as a dark shadow fell over the sorceress's eyes.

                His senses were screaming danger at the sudden rise in her power.  Something was very wrong here!

                Crimson flames burned in her eyes, giving them an eerie glow.  If she had been irritated before she was furious now.  "But if you ever…Don't you _ever…!"  She clenched her teeth in frustration.  "If you only __knew!  Dammit!"  The dark shadow faded.  Her eyes shimmered in the soft glow of the fire as tears welled up within.  All the anger that had been there a moment ago was gone now.  Only an exhausted and teary-eyed girl remained._

                He knew something was wrong.  This was extremely out of character for the Lina he knew.  Even if she was fifty years older she couldn't have changed that much unless something drastic had happened to her in that time.  But what?

                "Lina, what's wrong?" he reached for her but stopped when she pulled away.

                She covered her face with her hand.  "I'm sorry," she replied in her softest tone yet.  "Zel, I'm angry, I'm tired, and I can't think straight right now.  Just go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning.  Goodnight."  Taking up her blankets, the sorceress wrapped herself in a cocoon before pointedly turning her back to him.

                Zelgadis continued to stare at her for a long while after that.  He hoped she would get back up.  He hoped she would say something more.  Only silence answered his pleas.  Finally, he whispered his goodnight and rolled over.

                As sleep overcame the chimera a shadow moved over his him.  His senses instantly tried to awaken him, to pull him back reality.  He struggled against sleep, but only for a moment.  A soft tingle worked its way across his body.  The weariness seemed more than he could bear.  At last he gave in, letting the darkness claim his mind and body.

                Satisfied the chimera wouldn't wake; Lina picked up the book again and flipped it open to the previous page.

***

                "Lina, about last night…"

                "Don't worry," she smiled.  "All is forgiven.  You can make it up to me by buying dinner at the next town."

                He raised an eyebrow to the sorceress.  "That's nice, Lina, but—"

                "No buts!  You _are buying me dinner."  It was neither a request nor an order, but a foretelling of what the future would be._

                "But—"

                "I won't hear of anything else, Zelgadis Greywers!"

                "Alright.  You win."  She clearly wasn't about to discuss the events of last night one way or another.

                After catching a few hours sleep in the cave the duo had risen with the sun to catch an early start on the morning.  They had quickly packed up their stuff, and buried the still warm coals of the fire.  Over the course of the early morning he had tried to bring the topic up several times, but she had always somehow managed to avoid it.  He couldn't help except wonder why.

                On the bright side, Lina was in a better mood.  They still had another day of travel ahead of them, and for some reason she was in a playful mood.

                "Let's play twenty questions," Lina announced.

                Of course, she was in the mood to play all the teasing games that he hated.  "Let's not and say we did."

                "Come on, Mr. Zelgadis," she latched onto his arm the way Amelia used to and gave him a cutesy-eyed look.

                "Don't do that.  You scare me when you do."

                She laughed.  "Okay.  How about this:  You tell me a secret about yourself.  Then I'll tell you a secret about me."

                "You're not going to give up, are you?"

                "Nope."

                "Fine," he sighed, resigning himself to this fate.

                "Yay!" Lina cheered.  Yes, she was definitely back to her old self.  "Spill it.  Tell me all your deepest darkest secrets."

                "Ladies first."

                "Hey!  That's cheating!"

                "No, it's not.  Should I say _Dramatta first?_

                "That's not funny," she growled.

                He grinned.  "You're right.  I'm sorry."

                "Just for that, you get to go first."

                "Fine."  The chimera was silent for a moment as he searched his memory for a secret from his past.  Nothing major, but something that would catch Lina's interest.  The town was still far away, and he didn't want Lina to spend all day trying to uncover every single moment of every single day he had lived for the passed fifty years.  "Have you ever been inside Blackhill?"

                "No, I have enough sense to stay out of such a place."

                "Whatever happened to that adventurous spirit you used to have?"

                She snorted.  "A foolishness of youth."

                "That never stopped you before."

                "Would you like a knuckle sandwich?"

                "Well, if you're going to threaten me then I just won't tell you my big secret."

                "You're cheating again."

                He laughed.  "So what?  What are you going to do to me?"

                "Wait right here.  I'll go find a boulder."

                His hand grabbed her shoulder before she could take off.  "Do you want to hear my secret or not?"

                A coy smile aimed at her stone-skinned friend grew over her face.  "Aw…you're going to tell me how madly and deeply you've fallen in love with me, aren't you?"

                "Don't kid yourself."

                She stuck her tongue out at him.  Before she could pull it back in, however, the chimera uttered a few choice words to an incantation.

                "Freeze Needle!"

                Lina only felt a tiny prick on her tongue before it went totally numb.  "Thay!  Thut thid thou thu!?"

                Zelgadis smiled smugly to himself.  "I'm sorry, Lina.  What did you say?  You'll have to speak up."

                "Thith ithn't thunny!"

                "I can't understand what you're saying.  I guess you'll just have to wait until we get to town.  By then the paralyzation spell will have worn off."

                Most people would have found this situation humorous, but like most situations in life the victim finds it to be rather humorless, which Lina deeply expressed as she promptly punted the chimera into the atmosphere over and over as they traveled down the road.  Fortunately, they managed to make it to Treen in half the time with Zelgadis constantly fleeing and Lina striving to keep up to dish out her revenge against him.

                "See?  We didn't need your stupid shortcut through Blackhill."

                "That's because I got you worked up enough to keep a steady pace."

                "Whatever."  She hooked her arm around his.  "Since we arrived ahead of schedule you can buy me a full course dinner or three at the fanciest restaurant in town."

                "Don't you ever think of anything other than food?"

                Lina laughed.  "Do I have to?"

                "I had to ask," the chimera groaned.                

***

                _"HMMMZZT…SIR, I HAVE DETECTED TWO HIGH-LEVEL TECH USERS IN THE AREA…HMMMZZT…"_

                "What?" A blond haired man with spectacles dangling from his nose popped up from the entrance to the underground section of the ruins.  "Really?  Where do you sense them at?"  He looked all around but as far as he could tell he was the only human being outside the city.

                The deep throaty voice pierced the air again.  _"SUBJECTS ARE ONE MALE, ONE FEMALE…HMMMZZT…THEY HAVE JUST ENTERED THE CITY."_

                "Hm…They are probably agents sent by the magic guild."  He paused to push his spectacles back up on his nose.  One of these days he would have to invent something to keep one's glasses from falling off.  "Don't worry about them unless they approach."

                _"HMMMZZT…AND IF THEY DO, SIR?"_

                "I bet they are here to investigate the bandit gang you and Tempest disposed of the other day.  I must say, Bullox, you and Tempest put on quite a firework show those two nights.  And on top of that moving all of those fallen pillars and boulders must have created lots of noise.  The people in Treen must be quite afraid by now."

                _"I APOLOGIZE, SIR.  I SHALL DO MY BEST TO PERFORM MY DUTIES IN A MORE EFFICIENT MANNER NEXT TIME.  HMMMZZT…"_

                "No, you're fine.  We'll just deal with those two if they come near.  If they appear hostile, you and Tempest know what to do."

                _"HMMMZZT…DO YOU ADVISE THE USE OF LETHAL FORCE, SIR?"_

                "Yes, yes.  Whatever you deem is necessary," the mysterious man waved dismissively as he started to head down into the darkness of the ruins again.  "If you can discourage them with less drastic measures, then by all means do so.  Just don't damage any of the ruins.  Age has already done more than its fair share."

                _"YES, SIR…HMMMMZZT…AS YOU WISH, SIR."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Slayers: Evolution**

_Money is like an arm or leg; use it or lose it…_

"Ahhh," Lina sighed contently as she patted her full stomach. "I feel much better now." After being forced to endure the measly rations over the past week her stomach had gone into a tantrum, but with the arrival of the delicious food she had just devoured the world could end and she would be happy. Well, almost.

"I hope so," the chimera replied with a nervous twitch. In one hand rested a steaming cup of tea while the other held the extremely large bill to their now-finished meal. "You ate a chicken dinner for five—quadruple portions, three racks of spare ribs, one lobster, a whole turkey, five t-bone steaks—"

"Hey, don't even try to blame it all on me!" she snapped back. "You ate some of it too!"

He continued as if she never said a word. "—two pot roasts, three catfish…" his eyes drifted from the bill to the sorceress. "When did you order catfish? I don't even remember seeing it on the table."

There was a smug grin on her face. "I was eating it while you were flirting with the waitress."

Zelgadis blushed. "I was not flirting with her. She dropped her tray and fell. I was only helping her up."

Her smile grew wider. "I'm sure you didn't notice how she was batting her lashes at you between her fits of giggling like a little schoolgirl or the generous view she was trying to give you each time she bent over."

By now his face was a deep shade of red, tinted purple by his stone skin. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Quit trying to change the subject."

Lina was laughing so hard she had to lean on Zelgadis to keep from falling over. "Aw, poor Zel. Alright, I'll behave. Why don't we go for some ice cream. What do you say?"

"Ice cream?" He held up the bill again. "After eating all of that you still have room for ice cream?"

"Yea, don't you feel like having any? It has been ages since I last had some."

"Fine, but you pay for it. I'm already picking up the bill for dinner."

"Deal."

* * *

When the magical barrier originally feel many adventurers young and eager to make a name for themselves ventured outward. Soon after beginning their journeys they discovered that many of the simple pleasures people took for granted within the barrier were not available in the outer territories. With the barrier in place a great deal of knowledge had been locked away from the rest of the world. This included knowledge arcana, alchemy, chimerical studies, and yes, even the recipe for ice cream. Fortunately, as the years passed so too did the spread of knowledge. At last everyone could enjoy ice cream and be happy. (Well, except maybe those who were lactose intolerant.)

It was only mid afternoon by the time they managed to find an ice cream vendor. The weather had warmed up considerably and the merchant's guild wasn't expecting them to drop by until early tomorrow. Since they had some time to kill the two of them (or rather Lina) had decided it would be fun to eat their ice cream in the park and enjoy the day.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thank you." Zelgadis accepted the single scoop ice cream cone from the female vendor in exchange for a few copper pennies. Somehow Lina had managed to once again stick him with the bill. He sighed. This was getting expensive.

"What did you get?" Lina asked as he sat down on the bench next to her. Her face was hidden behind an impossibly tall ice cream cone. Zelgadis guessed there had to be seven—no, eight scoops of various flavors all perfectly balanced on top of one another.

"Strawberry."

Lina giggled. "Strawberry? The heartless sorcerer-swordsman, Zelgadis Greywers, likes strawberry ice cream?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. But I don't see how you can eat all that. You are going to spill it."

"Am not," she replied in between licks.

"Aren't you afraid of getting fat?"

"Mind your own business. And you know what? You never did tell me your secret."

"That's not my fault. You weren't patient enough to listen—OW!" A stinging pain ripped through his arm as the flame haired sorceress pinched him. "How did you do that? I have stone skin."

She waved her gloved hand in front of his face. "Enchanted gloves, remember? They were a gift from my mentor. They give me the strength of ten men. How do you think I always managed to punt Gourry into the atmosphere so easily?"

Zelgadis leaned in closer. "Speaking of your mentor, who is he? You never mentioned him before."

Lina looked away sharply. "Nobody ever asked before. Besides, he is no one important. I haven't seen him in years. He's probably dead by now."

"How can you say that? Surely he knew a thing or two about magic. He could have extended his life by such means. If he was insane enough to teach you magic he must have known a trick or two about survival."

She sat straight up, almost dumping her cone over in the process. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He grinned. "I think it would be interesting to meet the man who played mentor to Lina Inverse, the Sorceress Supreme."

"No, you wouldn't. He's a no talent, third rate—"

"Oh really? You learned how to wield Nightmare Magic thanks to him. You can't expect me to believe that was an accident."

"Actually, it sort of was," she replied in a small voice.

"What?" Zelgadis blinked.

She gazed down at her feet sheepishly. They were suddenly busy kicking around a pebble in the dirt. "It was an accident. One day he left his notes lying about on his desk. I snuck a peek at them. There just happened to be stuff on it about Nightmare Energy. I thought it would make a really powerful spell so I tried combining it with a Dragon Slave."

A giant sweatdrop clung desperately to the side of the chimera's head. Lina learning the Giga Slave had been an accident? "But didn't he have his notes warded somehow? What kind of a mage doesn't cast at least some kind of protection spell on delicate information like that?"

"He did," the flame haired sorceress grinned. "Zel, how long do you think a spell like that would hold up against me? Since I was eight years old I could disable stuff like that."

The chimera chose to momentarily return to his cone since it had begun to melt. If she could do that when she was only a child, how powerful was she now? He shivered at the thought.

Sensing his uneasiness, Lina decided to break the mood. She gave her cone another lick before putting on a devilish grin. "Hey, Zel, try this. I think you will like this flavor."

"What is it?" he foolishly leaned in closer. "You meant to tell me it is good enough you want to—AHH!!!"

The sorceress burst into laughter as she watched him attempt to wipe away the sticky ice cream from his nose.

"That isn't funny, Lina!"

"Really? I thought it was." Her laughter never stopped. It had been way too long since she had this much fun. The last time she could remember enjoying herself this much was…was when she had been with all her friends. Gods, that had been so long ago. She missed everyone so much.

"Are you okay?" Zelgadis asked while wiping away the last of the frozen desert.

"She snapped out of her daze. "Yea, I'm fine. Why?"

"You had this depressed look on your face."

"I'm fine," she flashed him a toothy smile. "See?"

His eyes narrowed at her. "Well, I'm not. You made me drop my ice cream cone."

"Want some more of mine?" she offered again, bursting into another fit of laughter. She could feel the weariness of the years spent alone draining away from her bones. If only they wouldn't have to part ways in the end. Saying goodbye was always the hardest thing to do.

Even Zelgadis was laughing now. She marveled at the sound of it. Throughout all the time spent together she had never heard him really laugh—full blown, burst out laughing. She remembered the first time she had seen him laugh. It had been a soft and husky, almost whispered type of laugh like he was trying to hide it. That had been right after he rescued her from Rezo.

The breeze picked up at that moment as the twin bell towers on each side of the city began to chime. The streets would be crawling with people soon. The bells sounded whenever people made their way to or from work in the city. If they wanted to beat the traffic they were going to have to find a hotel soon.

Lina quickly finished off the last of her cone. "Since this is your first time in Treen, I think I'll let you decide which hotel we will go to. Where would you like to stay?"

"I don't know. I haven't been to this city before, remember? I don't know where anything is. What would you suggest?"

She winked and took his hand. "Allow me to show you the best place to stay in all of Treen."

* * *

"Lina Inverse!" the short bald man was practically on them the moment they stepped in through the doors. "Welcome! Welcome! To have such a heroine make an appearance at my doorstep is truly an honor!" He was short, even more so than the Sorceress Supreme. The top of his shiny little head only came up to her shoulders. "Come in! Come in!" he waved them on. It was odd watching him. Although his eyes were closed he seemed to have no trouble making his way around, perfectly avoiding obstacles like the tables on either side of the hallways or the front steps at the entrance. "How goes?"

"Life is interesting as always, Roland," she gave a warm smile. "How is business? Working hard or hardly working? And don't lie."

As quickly as he had appeared he disappeared behind the front desk again. "I never lie, Lina. Not to my most famous and best customer. Never. Business may be a little slow, but that won't stop me. I'm far from starving."

"Well, that is good to hear," Lina leaned over the desk so she could see him. "Do you have my room ready?"

He grinned. "For you, Lina, always. I could be booked solid and I would have your room ready at the crack of a whip. Will, uh, your _friend_ be staying with you or shall I have another room prepared for him?"

Zelgadis started to reply, but she cut him off. "Zelgadis will be staying with me. It's his first time here in the city."

Roland smiled. "I see." He reached out and shook the chimera's hand. "I hope you enjoy your stay. I shall have the necessary preparations made for your room."

"Preparations?"

"Oh, you know—some potions of prevention, wine, candles, flowers, incense. The things that help to make the evening special."

Both Lina and Zelgadis blushed from the tips of their ears down to their toes.

"Now wait a minute—"

"No, it's okay, Roland," Lina tried to laugh it off. "He isn't _that_ kind of a friend."

"Oh, I see," the innkeeper bowed. "Do forgive me. A thousand apologies, sorceress."

"Don't worry about it. We're just very tired and would like some rest."

"Well, enough of my blatherings then. I shall show you the room." Once again he appeared from behind the desk. "This way please."

They were lead through a hallway and up several flights of stairs until finally they reached the room on the top floor.

Roland unlocked the door and opened it for them. "Here you are. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable. You are my guests as long as you stay. Think of this as your home away from home. There is fresh fruit on the table. The cupboards are also well stocked. The bathroom has plenty of soap and shampoo along with some bath salts. I know the sorceress is particularly fond of them."

"Thanks, Roland."

"The pleasure is all mine," he bowed again. "Let me know should you feel you need anything else."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Come on, Zel." Grabbing the chimera by the arm, she led the way in.

Once inside it took a moment for Zelgadis to take in everything. Just one room here was easily the size of a normal hotel room. There was a kitchen, a full bath, a dining room, a large bedroom with a fireplace, and even several closets. This wasn't the run of the mill hotel room. It was much grander and quite a bit more expensive, he bet.

"Weeiii!!!!" Lina ran to the bedroom and jumped on top of the queen-sized bed, sinking several inches into the fluffy mattress. "Ta da! This is the merchant suite," she sang happily as Zelgadis appeared in the doorway. "Only the most important people ever get to step inside here."

Leaning against the doorframe, he smiled. "Stay here often?"

"Once or twice."

"I bet," he snorted.

Lina shrugged helplessly. "Can I help it if Roland offers me the room for free? I saved his daughter a few years ago from a group of marauding bandits. They had several powerful mages so getting her back wasn't easy. By the time we returned I was in pretty bad shape. He let me hang out here until I had fully recovered. When I came back to Treen later on another assignment he spotted me and dragged me in here again. He gave me the room for free and said anytime I returned the room was mine." She smiled again. "You can't expect me to turn down a sweat offer like that."

"How many times have you stayed here?"

She leaned back against a pillow, closing her eyes. "I think nine or ten times this year so far."

"Nine or ten times?" Zelgadis was shocked. This room couldn't be cheap. "And he lets you stay for free?"

"Relax. He only says that. I tried to pay him the first few times but he refused it. That's why I always leave a bag of gold coins whenever I'm ready to leave. By the time he finds it I am long gone and he can't argue." She swung her legs over the side of the bed. "There is only one bed. Do you mind sharing?"

"Thanks, but I'll sleep on the couch."

"There is no couch."

"Then I'll take the chair."

Lina grinned. "No you won't."

"The bearskin rug in front of the fireplace will do."

"Think again." She gave him a predatory grin full of dazzling white teeth. He recognized it as the same expression she often wore when faced with a full course meal. "You can't win, Zel. You might as well realize that now."

Shaking his head in defeat, he sighed. "Whatever."

She held up her first two fingers to flash her victory sign. "Victory! Now be a good boy and start a fire while I take a bath."

"Just save some of the hot water for me."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she left.

"Careful, you might trip and bite it off."

"If I did I bet you would be there to heal me up," her voice cried from the other room.

He laughed. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I could show you some very interesting things I can do with my tongue."

Zelgadis was glad she couldn't see him blush.

By the time he had a roaring fire going Lina was out of the bath. He was throwing in the last of the kindling when she snuck up on him, wrapping her towel around his head. The cloth had captured her scent, invading his nose with the perfume. She smelled of autumn leaves and fresh dew. It wasn't what he had expected of the sorceress, but this was Lina. One learned to expect the unexpected around her.

"Guess who," she cooed in his ear.

"Hm…let me guess," he feigned ignorance, "Shabranigdo. No, wait, Deep Sea Dolphin. That has to be it!"

"Wrong answer." The tiny sting of a wire-like hair being plucked from his scalp made him wince.

"Ow."

"Don't worry," she removed the towel. "It will grow back."

Zelgadis scratched at the sore spot. "What did you do that for?"

"How can you have split ends?" Lina gazed at the follicle curiously. "Anyway, I wanted to make sure I had your undivided attention."

He turned around to find the sorceress wrapped in a white terrycloth robe that complimented her legs nicely. In the light of the fire her skin carried a soft glow, which seemed to bathe her in an aura of beauty. His eyes trailed up her lithe form.

"Wha…what for?" He swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry.

Lina leaned over, producing two glasses and a bottle of Zefirian wine from behind her. "Have a drink with me? I felt like sharing this."

His eyes had stopped where the open neck of her robe came together. Either Gourry had terrible eyesight or Lina had grown over the years. From his viewpoint she didn't look as flat as she made herself believe, especially with the way she was standing, half bent over in front of him.

"Um…where did you get that?" The blood flow in his brain, although limited at the moment by the distraction, kicked back into gear.

"It was a parting gift from my sister when I originally left home." Off came the stopper. She filled the two glasses, handing one over to him. "I bet it has been a while since you tasted anything this good. This was an excellent year. I've been saving it for a special occasion, but since I'm tired of waiting around for one, this will have to do."

Zelgadis eyed the red liquid swirling around in the glass. "You've carried this with you for over fifty years? Didn't defeating Shabranigdo or Zanafar qualify as special occasions?"

"There are still two pieces of Shabranigdo left," she pointed out. "If I had defeated him for good then maybe I would have opened the bottle, but since I didn't…"

"What shall the occasion be then?"

The sorceress grinned. "How about: To us. To the wonderful times we've shared."

He thought about it for a moment before clinking glasses with her. "May we have many more." The vintage was quite good. Its age showed well in the strong taste.

"Have some more," Lina refilled his glass.

"You're not trying to get me drunk are you?"

She laughed. "Afraid I'll take advantage of you? I promise I'll be gentle."

Another blush started at the tips of the chimera's ears. He seemed to be doing that a lot as of late. "Funny. I never remembered you being so ecchi, Lina."

"Do you think anyone will hear the springs of the mattress if I start jumping up and down on it?" She watched the blush spread to his face and she let out with another burst of laughter. "Well, what do you know, she _was_ right!"

_"She?"_ He finished off the second glass. The wine was really good.

"Someone I used to know. She said with the right lines, a girl can make any man blush." Again she refilled his glass, then emptied her own and did the same to it. "Drink up!" she cheered, draining it all in one swig.

A stony eyebrow arched at the sorceress. She could handle her own. "Well, they say wine always tastes better with good company."

Lina gave him a sly grin. "Don't mind me if I get a little tipsy." This time she took a swig from the bottle. "Ah, that's good."

He snatched the bottle out of her grasp. "As long as you don't hog it all for yourself."

Before they knew it, the bottle lay empty on the floor. Through the handmade glass the flames danced in a lazy and drunken pattern. They looked how he felt. The wine was starting to get to both of them now. Lina sat beside him, face flushed with half open eyes staring blankly into the fire. He was feeling a little woozy.

He was about to nod off when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder accompanied by a tug on his arm. When he opened his eyes he found Lina with her head leaning against his shoulder. "Lina…?"

"Just for tonight, Zel," she replied softly, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Just let me have this moment." Her robe had loosened somewhat. Part of it had drooped down to expose her bare shoulder. He couldn't help it as his eyes followed the delicate curves along her skin. She didn't appear to be wearing anything underneath.

He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Lina."

She hugged his arm in return.

Dawn arrived before they knew it. When the time came to rise and shine both were a little hesitant to get up. Lina more so since Zelgadis had made a wonderful pillow. They quickly dressed, making the necessary preparations for the new day as they went along. Today they had a meeting with the merchant's guild in the morning. Afterwards they would probably go to the ruins, investigate the area, and by nightfall be happily on their way back to collect the bounty.

"Dammit!" Lina cursed as she looked under the kitchen table. "I can't find my boots! Zel, have you seen them?"

The chimera looked up from across the room. He had been changing into a spare set of clothing. They were nearly identical to his usual outfit except for darker color. It almost matched his skin tone. "Check in the bathroom," he replied, pulling the tunic over his head. "You left most of your stuff in there last night."

"Found them!"

He fastened his cape. "Ready to go?"

Lina quickly hopped into one boot, then the other. "Yup! Ready when you are. Let's go!"

The streets were overcrowded with people as the new day was starting up. Rather than get caught up in traffic and trying to fight their way through the two adventurers opted to Ray Wing their way over to the merchant's guild. Since Lina knew her way around town better than he, she led the way. A quick flight, and they were there.

Upon entering, they introduced themselves to the secretary who immediately guided them to the office of the headmaster where a well-dressed, bald, fat man greeted them.

"You must be the representatives from the PMS," the man stood up from his chair and extended his hand. "I thank you both for coming for swiftly. I never thought we would get one agent, let alone two, from the guild anytime soon. May I ask your names?"

"I am Lina Inverse," she shook his hand, "and this is my partner, Zelgadis Greywers."

"A pleasure to meet both of you. I am Jole, Headmaster and Director of Affairs for the guild. I presume you came to notify us of your arrival and for more information?"

"And to negotiate our fee," Lina added.

Jole nodded. "How does five thousand gold sound?"

"Are you trying to rip us off?! How can you expect us to live off…of…" Lina's jaw dropped. "How much did you say again?"

Even Zelgadis leaned forward in his chair. "Five thousand gold? You must want whatever is out there dealt with very badly."

"We lose five times that much a day," the headmaster sighed. "It's costing us a fortune. If we don't get rid of the phenomena soon we won't be able to make a profit and the business at the bazaar will dry up. You see, this town thrives on trade. It is the sole reason for Treen's existence. If the bazaar goes, the town goes with it."

Five thousand gold. Lina was already drooling at the thought of all she could buy with that money—all the food and the fancy hotels she could stay in. There was a lot she could do with that money. "When do we get paid?" she asked.

"My secretary already has a purse waiting for you when you leave. In it is an advancement of one hundred golds. Upon completion of the contract you will receive the remainder of the payment in various precious stones. All we ask is for you to deal with whatever is the cause behind this phenomenon and deal with it—_permanently._ We do not want this to happen again."

Money signs were bouncing around inside the sorceress's eyeballs. "Well, no sense in wasting time. Zel, let's go. We have ruins to clean out, monsters to fry, and ghosts to spook. The sooner we deal with them the sooner we get paid. Consider it done, Jole!"

"I certainly hope so. I wish you luck!"

* * *

The underground ruins were dank, dark, and smelled of mildew. Although the doorway back to the surface world was only ten feet away from where he stood very little light actually made it into the room. In order to see what he was doing the blond haired man had to use an illumination spell.

At the moment he was standing in front of a giant stone door. His hand brushed over the surface, clearing away decades' worth of cobwebs and dust that had built up had settled into the cracks and carvings. There was an inscription on the door. Unfortunately, only half of it was visible. From what he could make out some type of magical ward—a very powerful one—sealed the door. He might not be able to break the ward on his own.

That little bit of information did not make him happy.

_"HMMMZZT…SIR,"_ the twelve foot tall suit of armor by the entrance come to life as the two red glowing balls beneath its helmet began to glow, _"I HAVE DETECTED THE TWO HIGH LEVEL TECHUSERS ARE APPROACHING THE RUINS. HMMMZZT…"_

He pushed his spectacles back up on his nose. As soon as he got back to his tower he was going to invent something to keep his glasses from falling off. This was getting annoying. "Has Bullox detected them yet?"

The giant suit of armor went silent as it waited for an answer from its counterpart. _"BULLOX IS AWARE OF THE THREAT…HMMMZZT…WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS, SIR? DO YOU WISH FOR US TO DEAL WITH THEM?"_

He shook his head. "Just give me a chance to grab my weapon." He started for the entrance. "Give me an astral reading on them."

Tempest followed him. Its five-foot shoulder span was too wide for the door so it had to step through sideways. _"HMMMZZT…PRIMARY TARGET IS A HIGH LEVEL FEMALE BLACK MAGE. SECONDARY TARGET IS RECOGNIZED AS A CHIMERA WITH SHAMANISTIC CAPABILITIES. HMMMMZZT…"_

"That is a bit odd," the blond haired artificer mused as they appeared above ground in the ruins. After being underground for so long he had to squint in light. He quickly went over to his tent, retrieved his favored weapon—an enchanted half-staff, and returned. " A chimera. I may want to take a closer look at that one. How fast are they approaching?"

_"SUBJECTS ARE APPROACHING RAPIDLY. HMMMZZT…THE BLACK MAGE IS FLYING. THE CHIMERA APPEARS TO BE RUNNING ALONG THE GROUND AT A HIGH RATE OF SPEED EQUAL TO THE BLACK MAGE. HMMMZZT…"_

_"SIR," _Bullox appeared from behind the overly large tent, _"BOTH TECHUSERS HAVE APPEARED ON THE HILL TO THE NORTH. HMMRRRTZZ…SHALL WE OPEN FIRE?"_

"Have they spotted us yet?"

_"NO, SIR. HMMMZZT…"_

"Let's wait and see what they do."

* * *

"So these are the ruins, eh?" Lina gazed out over the landscape. A score or so of white stone pillars aged gray lined what must have once been a walkway. Some were still intact. Others were chipped or broken in half. A few had tumbled to the ground. The various buildings in the area, including the temple the walkway lead up to, had long since crumpled to the ground. They were nothing more than giant piles of bricks.

"Yes, and you owe me five silvers for this map." The chimera studied the sheet of paper he had bought. After a moment he looked up to compare it to the landscape. "This map isn't even accurate! According to it the pole is facing towards the south!"

"Aw…poor Zelly-Pooh!" she giggled. A flash of light in the distance caught her eye. "Hey Zel, take a look at this."

"Take a look at what?"

"We have company."

"We do?" He took his place at Lina's side. "Two armor golems and a blond haired man. Do you suppose they could be related to the odd happenings around this place?"

"It's a possibility."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"FIREBALL!!!"

"LINA!!!"

The spiraling ball of flame sped towards its target, but instead of detonating on impact the spell was merely absorbed by the armor of the golem and winked out of existence.

"Uh oh." Those golems were more than they appeared to be. Their armor had to be constructed from orihalcon. Nothing else could have withstood that much heat. Normal armor would have easily been melted by the flames. "They're constructed from orihalcon."

"I was just about to suggest that," Zelgadis growled. He felt like growling a few other inappropriate words, but kept those comments to himself. He smiled, drawing his sword. This was turning out to be just like old times. "I doubt they are in the mood to talk after that."

"What are they doing?"

He followed her gaze back to the two golems. Something was happening to their arms. The armor plating was shifting about as numerous metal rods surfaced from beneath. After several seconds the shifting stopped and the golems raised their arms at them.

The hairs stood up on Zelgadis's neck as the realization dawned on him. "Lina, get down!" he cried as he dragged the sorceress behind a nearby column. Those weren't rods. They were gun barrels!

The explosions from their canons kicked up debris all around them. Lina had to cover herself with her cape or be pelted by the dirt and rock chips raining down upon them. They certainly weren't going to last long like this. One of them had to get in close and take out that mage controlling those strange golems.

"Zel, can you distract those two golems?" She had to yell for him to be able to hear her over the explosions.

"What are you going to do?" he yelled back.

"I'm going to take out their leader. He seems to be the brains behind them—" she winced as part of the column exploded right above her head "—Will you buy me some time?"

He nodded without another word. Then was gone.

Now to deal with the golem master. He had to be a mage of some talent. There was no way a third-rate sorcerer would be able to control two of those things, not without some major help. Dealing with him shouldn't be too hard.

Lina drew her cape around herself and spoke the command word. To the casual observer it would have appeared as if the sorceress had merely faded away into nothingness. In reality she was still stood in the same spot, not quite invisible, but camouflaged so she would be unrecognizable to the untrained eye. The cape was magically enchanted so it would blend in with the surrounding environment. Moving in closer to the enemy would be much easier now, although she would still have to watch her step. The enchantment wouldn't hide a careless footprint left in the mud.

Carefully she sneaked her way across the battlefield. Only one of the golems had focused its full attention on Zelgadis. The other seemed to be aware that she had disappeared and was still searching for her. Fortunately, it had strayed some distance from the master. She made sure to stay far away from that one. As she neared the man, she took cover behind a beaten and worn pillar.

Lina peeked around what was left of the pillar. The master of the golems was standing out in the open next to his creations. One good fireball and he would be fried like a chicken dinner. _If I could just get the incantation off without…_

The red-haired sorceress blinked, pausing in mid-thought.

There was a familiar air about this man that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Long blond hair, spectacles, yellow robes, and a half-staff. What a minute! It _couldn't_ be… but it is!

"LAZLORE RAGANDI!!!!" she cried out with all the breath her lungs could muster, stepping out from behind the pillar.

The man spun around at hearing her disembodied voice, his half-staff extended and at the ready. "Who's there?"

"Ha! I knew it!"

His eyes darted back and forth, searching for a target. "I know that voice."

"You told me you never forget a voice," Lina allowed her cape to flap open, her form materializing before the artificer's eyes. "You _do_ remember mine, don't you?"

"Lina…?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Slayers Evolution**

Chapter 4

_Life is good when we think it is good. Life is bad when we don't think…_

"Lina Inverse?" the blond haired man blinked owlishly behind his thick spectacles. He adjusted them to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him and gazed at the sorceress supreme again. "It is you, isn't it?"

"Of course, it is!" she beamed. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, I imagine," he smiled as his hand slipped to the wooden cylinder hanging on his belt. A whisper of magic and it extended to the size of a half-staff. "You've come for the treasure?"

"Not this time."

"You said that last time," Lazlore's smile never changed.

"I mean it this time."

"You said that too."

Lina sighed, gazing out to see how Zelgadis was fairing. Although he seemed to be holding his own against the two golems the battle was fast and furious. Explosions from spells and ammunition cratered the landscape around them. The chimera was a blur, weaving, dodging, and returning attacks. He was far more likely to tire before the constructs ever did. She needed to wrap this up quickly. "Look, Laz, what do I have to do to get you to believe me?"

His deep blue eyes pulsed coolly. "Call off your chimera. That would be a nice start."

"He is a friend," Lina corrected. "His name is Zelgadis. Will you call off your golems if I do?"

"Those golems are my friends," his smile teased at her. "Their names are Bullox and Tempest. And yes, I will call them off once you tell Zelgadis the same."

"Great! It's a deal! Hey, Zel!" Lina pulled out a white handkerchief and waved it high enough for him to see. He understood her message perfectly.

Likewise, Lazlore lifted two fingers to his lips and blew. _"Fweeeeetttt!_ Bullox! Tempest! That's enough! They're friends! Stand down!"

Once the players were called in from the battlefield Lazlore invited everyone back to his tent for refreshments. There was plenty of room, even for the golems. Lina took the most comfortable chair for herself and threw her legs up on the table. Zelgadis sat down across from her leaving an open seat between them.

"So tell me," Lazlore began as he poured drinks for his guests, "who is your friend, Lina? There is always more to a person than a name. Here you go." He handed each of them a small clay cup filled with a sweet smelling liquid. "It's called redberry. I apologize for not having any wine on hand, but I wasn't exactly expecting company."

"Thank you," Lina took a sip from her cup. It was tangy and sweet. She approved of it. "This is Zelgadis Greywers—" Was he the grandson or great grandson of Rezo? It was always such a pain to remember. Well, she could always improvise. "—descendant of Rezo the Red Priest. Zel, this is Lazlore Ragandi, the Kamikaze Alchemist, son of the Dark Alchemist. He and I grew up together. We had the same tutor in the sorcery guild."

They shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Lazlore took note of the chimera's complexion, his eyes twinkling with sudden excitement. "Is that…You have stone skin?"

It was a moment before Zelgadis replied. His voice remained casual, rather than the low, hesitant voice she remembered him once using whenever someone inquired about his…condition. "It has its uses."

Before Lazlore could ask further Lina sought to change the subject. "Why don't you tell us about Bullox and Tempest?"

"I would love to!" Lazlore plopped down onto his seat. "Bullox and Tempest are war golems created before the Kouma War. I discovered them purely by accident while on a dig ten years ago. It was after working my way into an ancient underground laboratory that I happened to come across their dormant forms. You can imagine I didn't have a clue as to what they were at the time. I spent the better part of the day searching and browsing through their former master's journal. That was when I uncovered their true identity and brought them out of their hibernation.

"Originally they were devised as weapons. They were meant to be the perfect combination of magic and machine, incredibly powerful and deadly—almost to a fault. The mages of old created them as a means to deal with the growing Mazoku threat. In theory, they would have been able to overpower all but for the most powerful of Mazoku." Lazlore shrugged sheepishly then. "However, they didn't quite research things as well as they should have."

"What do you mean?" Zelgadis asked.

"Creating a war golem is an expensive and time consuming process. First the mages had to create a giant suit of armor, usually out of mithril or orihalcon. Afterwards numerous protective runes were carved into the body to increase its resistance to magic. Then weapons and attack spells had to be built and installed into the suits. All of this was but the preparation for the final step: Bringing the war golem to life."

"That wouldn't be terribly difficult," Lina thought out loud.

"If you are making a normal golem, then no. It wouldn't be. Normal golems only follow simple commands like, 'Guard the door,' or 'Let no one pass.' The mages then wanted something that could quickly adapt to changes on the battlefield and think for itself."

"They wanted a creature capable of sentient thought," Zelgadis mused.

"Exactly!" Lazlore snapped his fingers excitedly. "The war golems were little more than oversized suits of armor at this point. They were too large to fit a human, not too mention incredibly complicated to operate. For them to be used to their maximum potential a living being had to be inserted and effectively 'joined' in mind and body with the armor. Using a living person was beyond reason, as far as the mages were concerned. Instead, it was decided fusing an elemental with the armor would be the best course of action."

Lina frowned. "That's suicidal! If the elemental broke free it would go on a rampage. They hate being bound more than anything."

"Oh, yes, but no one cared. Elementals were non-humans so the mages pushed forward. They believed it was worth the danger—the journal even speaks of several episodes where they lost control of the elementals. It wasn't pleasant."

"They should have known better," Lina snorted in disgust.

"These were the mages of old. They could do things we can only dream of."

Zelgadis sipped his mug. "That doesn't excuse them. Their overconfidence in their strength was their undoing."

"True," Lazlore agreed, "but the journal also speaks of their successes, if you could call them that. As powerful and deadly as a war golem was against a Mazoku, it often proved just as dangerous to those it fought alongside of. The enraged elementals tended to lash out at everything around them, friend or foe. The best they could do in controlling a war golem was to point it at the enemy and hope it didn't turn around."

Lazlore paused a moment as he noticed Lina and Zelgadis exchanging worried glances. He smiled, already knowing the thoughts crossing their minds.

Zelgadis slowly reached for his sword. "Why are Bullox and Tempest so calm?" he asked slowly.

Lazlore laughed. "I was wondering when you would notice. Don't worry. They are safe to be around."

Lina released the breath she was holding. She knew if Lazlore told her something he certainly meant it. Zelgadis didn't look convinced. "It's okay, Zel. If Laz says they are safe, then they are."

"You're sure about this?" His hand still hadn't moved away.

"Yes, of course," Lazlore replied. "Why don't I let them explain things to you? Bullox. Tempest. Would you please?"

_"HMZZZT…IT IS NO TROUBLE,"_ breathed the hollow voice of Tempest. _"SIR ZELGADIS, BULLOX AND I ARE WHAT WOULD BE CONSIDERED ODDITIES OF OUR RACES. I WAS FORMERLY A WIND ELEMENTAL. BULLOX WAS ONE OF THE EARTH…HMZZZT. UNLIKE OTHERS OF OUR KIND, WE WERE GENUINELY AMUSED BY THIS NEW PREDICAMENT…HMZZT."_

_"HMRRRTZ…INDEED,"_ Bullox added. _"ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO WE WERE CAPTURED AND FUSED TO THESE BODIES OF STEEL, THEN MAGICALLY PUT TO SLEEP. UNTIL SIR LAZLORE WOKE US WE HAD NOT EXPERIENCED LIFE IN THESE BODIES. THE ABILITY TO DIRECTLY INTERACT WITH EVERYTHING WAS A NEW SENSATION FOR US. IT GAVE US A NEW CURIOSITY ABOUT THE WORLD AROUND US…HMRRRTZ…UNTIL SUCH A TIME WHEN WE CHOSE TO BE RELEASED WE WILL FOLLOW SIR LAZLORE AND CONTINUE TO EXPLORE THE WORLD…HMRRRTZ…"_

"They have been helping me with my excavations," Lazlore smiled. "Bullox and Tempest are really very peaceful. Sorry we attacked earlier, but you were the first one to open fire with a spell. You really shouldn't do things like that."

Zelgadis flashed Lina a look that said, _I told you so!_

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Lazlore leaned back into his chair, throwing his feet up onto the table. "What about you, Lina? If you didn't come for the treasure, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, we came to stop you." She laughed at the confused look on his face. "Your battles with the bandits have created quite a stir in town. It's been scaring business away from the city for months now. Zel and I were commissioned to find out what was going on and put a stop to it."

"And you found me."

"Yup."

"It's a good thing my work here is nearly done. I only have one more chamber to explore."

"That makes our job a lot easier. Hurry up so we can collect the reward money."

"I would love to hurry," Lazlore explained, "but the hallway in front of the last chamber is caved in. We've been struggling for three days already to clear it out."

"How much longer do you need?"

"Another week. Maybe more."

Zelgadis could see the stress marks sprouting on Lina's forehead. Patience was not one of her strong suits. She couldn't stand still for more than five minutes unless she was eating or sleeping.

"A week!" she exploded. "We can't collect our fee until you're finished! What are we supposed to do for an entire week?" Suddenly, a thought came to her, and her features began to soften into a smile. "Wait! I think I can help speed things along for you. I know the burrowing spell!"

Lazlore jumped out of his chair. "Really? That's just the thing I need! I never got the chance to ask Rune to teach me that one! Would you mind helping?"

"Sure," Lina flashed him a lazy-eyed smile. Zelgadis recognized the look. She only wore it whenever she was sure she could weasel a substantial amount of money off of somebody. "How much is it worth to you?"

"It's refreshing to see some things about you haven't changed, Lina. All right. How about this: Buried within the depths of these ruins is an ancient magical artifact. I'm planning on recovering it to study and reproduce—perhaps even improve upon. I'm willing to make you and your friend copies as payment for your time and effort."

Lina grinned. "I think it sounds good. What do you think, Zel?"

"I think you just want something shiny and new to play with."

"Oh, be quiet!"

---

With a little help from Lina's burrowing spell rubble that would have normally taken days to clear away was removed in a matter of moments. Lazlore was at last able to access the door into the magical vaults where the treasure he sought was carefully hidden away. The door posed little challenge to a sorcerer of his caliber. He was soon inside. Once the artifact was safely in his hands, he packed everything up and returned to Treen with Lina and Zelgadis.

While Lina collected their reward Lazlore and Zelgadis decided to wait for her at one of the many outdoor cafes offering a pleasing view of the market square.

"You and Lina grew up together?" Zelgadis asked after taking a sip from his steaming mug.

Lazlore smiled, the act causing his boyish features to stand out. "Yes, we did. I was a few years older than her, but we were of the same skill level. We attended the same magic guild, had a lot of the same friends, and even the same mentor—Rune. My father was an old friend of his, and because I was always a curious child, he requested Rune to tutor me in the magical arts. The guy is a genius! He taught us everything we know and then some. He has one of the greatest minds I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." He laughed. "I never understood how he could have so much patience with us. When I think back on it now I realize there were things we put him through that I feel so sorry for him. When Lina, Delly, and I would get together we would cause so much trouble for him."

"Delly?"

"Another student under Rune's tutelage," Lazlore explained. "She was an elf of the Truxa clan. She and Lina had a huge rivalry going. I swear, every time I turned around they were fighting. I remember this one time they really got into it. They summoned both a water _and_ a fire elemental. They weren't nearly powerful enough to control them so the elementals went on a rampage through the library. Everything was either drenched or burned. I'm surprised we didn't expelled for that little fiasco. Rune was angry after that one but not as angry as he could have been."

A large sweatdrop clung desperately to the side of the chimera's head. "Didn't your mentor ever hear of a thing called discipline?"

"Sure he did. He used it sparingly, though. You would have to understand the man to understand what it was like taking care of the three of us. Whenever he gave us a lesson he never really told us how to do anything. He only told us the results he wanted. Then he let us go at it how we thought best. Something about not wanting to limit our minds."

Rune sounded insane in Zelgadis's opinion. Then again, he never really expected the mentor of Lina Inverse to be all there.

"Now that I look back on things, I think his technique worked rather well. I'm a widely know and respected artificer, Delly is a famous elven court mage, and, well, you've seen Lina's magical abilities. I don't know how he was able to deal with all the things we did. One time we damaged several labs in the guild so badly Rune lost his dividends from the guild for the following three years. He never said a word to us, but we knew he was upset. We felt so guilty. We wanted to make it up to him somehow. It was Lina's idea that we start robbing bandits."

"So that is how that habit started," Zelgadis mused.

"It came in handy on several occasions. As we grew older our romps through the guild only got bigger and more expensive."

"You give the impression you did everything but burn the city down."

"Close. We accidentally set the forest outside the guild on fire."

Zelgadis face-faulted out of his chair. "How did you manage that?" They were only children! How could they have been powerful enough to do something like that?

"It's a long story involving several magic wands." Lazlore's eyes pulsed coolly. "Don't be so surprised. The guild staff dubbed us the Terrible Trio."

Zelgadis felt a weight press upon his shoulders. "What are you guys talking about?" Lina appeared behind the chimera, resting her arms on him.

"Our young and mischievous days at the guild."

"Oh that," she rolled her eyes.

Zelgadis leaned his head back so he was looking straight up at the flame haired sorceress. "It sounds like you had an interesting time of growing up," he quipped.

She shrugged. "I'll admit it was fun."

Lazlore howled in laughter. "Fun? She is being modest. Don't let her fool you. She was always Rune's favorite of the three of us."

She cast him a sharp look. "I was not!"

He continued on as if he had never heard her. "You should have seen her! She absolutely adored him. Think of a little puppy happily following its owner everywhere. That was Lina!"

"I was not!" she repeated. Her tone this time was stronger, firmer. Zelgadis winced as he felt Lina's nails dig into his shoulders. Gods, those gloves were powerful!

"Lina, would you please watch your grip."

She immediately let go, scratching her head sheepishly. "Whoops! Sorry," she gave a nervous laugh.

"Thank you." He gently rubbed the sore spots on his shoulders with relief.

Lina slapped his hand away. "Here, let me take care of that." She began to knead the muscles in his shoulders. Zelgadis started to protest but found himself enjoying the massage. It was so very difficult to find someone who could work with his stone skin.

"You two are certainly friendly," Lazlore spoke up. There was a suspicious glimmer in his eye. "How long have you been a couple?"

Both of their faces were suddenly aflame.

"Wha—"

"We're not—"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were." His eyes sparkled mischief at Zelgadis. "When Lina was younger she was a cold fish towards anyone except her closest friends. I thought since—"

"I was not!"

Zelgadis gave her a look. "Were you two always like this?"

"You be quiet!" Lina glared down at him.

Lazlore laughed. "Okay. I think we've strayed off topic far enough. Since Zelgadis and I were discussing Rune, have you seen him lately, Lina?"

Her face jumped in shocked. Lazlore had caught her off guard with that question. "Um…define lately."

"This week?" Lina shook her head. "This month?" She shook her head again. "This year?" Another shake. "This decade?" His face twisted in shock when he received another shake from the sorceress. "When _was_ the last time you saw Rune?"

"Around forty years ago," Lina replied in a small voice.

"Forty!" Lazlore gasped. "How can you not have seen him for that long? Delly and I always managed to stay in contact with him. We never went for more than five years without seeing him."

"I've…been busy," Lina offered hesitantly.

"I would certainly say so if that is your excuse! As I remember things, you two were so close." The look on his face changed suddenly. "My gosh! You wouldn't know about his scar then!"

"Sc-scar?" She forced her voice to be still.

"Yea, a scar! One day he showed up with it. Delly and I were never able to get an explanation out of him. He absolutely refuses to talk about it. Even Shadowdancer couldn't get him to spill how it happened. He must have gotten it right after your last visit. It was a nasty, twisted looking thing that covered the entire left side of his face. All the tissue in the surrounding area is black. Even his eye, like the taint of the scar leaked into it or something. Maybe you should talk to him sometime. You might be able to find out what happened."

"Maybe," Lina offered in a neutral tone. "So how have you been, Laz? You haven't spoken a word about yourself."

The blond haired mage immediately perked up. "I'm glad you asked, but I honestly don't know where to begin. So much has happened since our days at the guild. Where do I begin?"

She smiled. "How about from the beginning?"

"You know, you even sound like Rune sometimes."

"Don't make me come over there," Lina playfully threatened. "Tables do not make good shields."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Now talk!"

"Well, not long after you left Delly and I finished the last few requirements for mage status. My father gave me my own tower as a graduation present. I moved into it almost immediately. Delly helped me move in, then returned to her home as well. I stayed busy for a few decades working for kingdoms and other mages until I met my wife."

"You have a wife?"

He smiled sadly. "I did. We met during a summer festival in the Ottamar Kingdom. It would have been six years ago as of next week. I was working in one of the science shows when we met. Her name was Trishnia. She had an interest for tinkering with machines much like I did. One of my inventions caught her eye. She wanted to learn more about it. We started to talk and fell instantly in love. Not long after that we were married. A year later, she gave birth to a wonderful daughter, Iris. Unfortunately, Trishnia had always been a delicate soul. The birth was extremely hard on her. We lost her three days later."

"I'm sorry," Lina's voice was soft.

"Don't be," he replied cheerfully. "We had a wonderful time together. There were no regrets. And I still have a wonderful daughter to take care of."

"You with a child," Lina mused thoughtfully. "I almost can't imagine it. Wait a minute! If you are here, where is your daughter?"

"In Theros with her grandmother. I didn't want her coming on this expedition with me. The underground ruins were too dark and dank for a child. She has plenty of friends there. I'm sure she is having lots of fun." Suddenly Lazlore sat up in his chair, a smile growing on his face. "Say, since your work here is done, why don't you two come back to my tower with me?"

"Sounds like fun. What do you say, Zel?"

Lazlore held up the magical trinket uncovered at the ruins. The fist-sized ruby set in gold sparkled at Zelgadis teasingly. "Don't forget this. I still have to make copies for the two of you. You want one, don't you?"

"Actually, Lina wanted one," Zelgadis pointed out. "I didn't."

_"HMZZZT…IF I MAY INTRUDE, SIR ZELGADIS,"_ Tempest, the giant war golem standing off to Lazlore's left, lowered itself closer to the table. For their size the war golems could be amazingly quiet when they wanted to be. Zelgadis had been so wrapped up listening to the conversation he had almost forgotten about them. It continued to kneel until it was eye level with everyone. When it spoke, the glowing orbs deep within the helmet that functioned as its eyes pulsed. _"YOUR SWORD WAS DAMAGED IN THE BATTLE AGAINST US. OUR MASTER IS A CAPABLE ARTIFICER. IF YOU WERE TO BRING IT TO HIS TOWER HE MAY BE ABLE TO RESTORE IT."_

The chimera unconsciously fingered the pommel of his sword. After a particularly powerful blow against the golem's orihalcon armor a crack had appeared in the astral signature of the blade. It wasn't serious, but over time, without repair, it would spread and weaken the blade.

"It would be a simple matter of smoothing out the crack," Lazlore agreed.

"Come on, Zel," Lina urged. "It will be fun!"

He glanced up at the sorceress. "You think everything is fun."

She ignored his quirk and pointedly reminded him, "I'm holding the money, in case you've forgotten. If you want to get paid you have to come along."

"You're stooping to blackmail? That's not very fair, Lina."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "So? Life isn't fair."

He sighed in resignation. This was Lina. What else did he expect? "Haven't you ever heard of the Golden Rule?"

"Of course!" she flashed him a devilish smile the likes of which he had only seen Xellos wear. It worried him. "I have the gold! Therefore I rule!"

---

They left two hours later after Lina finished gorging herself at a luxurious lunch buffet. Their pockets were heavy with gold so Lina saw fit to lighten the burden of carrying it all. After fifteen courses the sorceress was finally full and they were on their way.

The trip went well for the first few hours. Then tragedy struck. Nothing the likes of a Mazoku attack or the resurrection of a piece of the Ruby-Eyed Lord, but it did annoy the flame haired sorceress a great deal.

"Zel, you don't have to carry me, you know. I can walk."

The chimera calmly ignored her as he carried her piggyback-style up the forested hill. The path out of Treen Lazlore had chosen took them passed the cursed city of Black Hill again only this time they traveled much closer to the edge of the town. The road they followed was steep and full of jagged rocks and gnarled roots. On one particularly slippery rock Lina happened to slip and twisted her ankle very badly. Being the stubborn sorceress she was, she had tried to grin and bear the pain, limping her way along behind the other two. When it became apparent she would not be able to keep up with the pace Zelgadis decided to carry her whether she liked it or not.

Had any of the adventurers had access to their magic they would have gladly healed the injury. The evil aura given off by Black Hill corrupted the neighboring fields of magic so using a spell this close was not advisable. A simple healing spell could warp into a giant fireball in an instant.

"Zelgadis, put me down!" Lina growled. She didn't like people babying her.

"After we are clear of Black Hill's influence," he argued. "If I let you go now you'll slow us down, and we'll be caught too close to the city after dark."

"On our way to Treen you suggested we take a short cut through the town! Now you are afraid of being caught outside of it after dark?"

"When I made that suggestion it was daylight, not sunset."

"So what happens after dark?"

"Trust me, you don't want to be there after dark." He didn't offer any further explanation.

Lina sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. It irritated her, but she let the subject drop. The most annoying thing about this situation was that she was starting to get bored. The scenery was so gloomy. It was nothing but fog and dead trees with the occasional sickly bush struggling to survive. She sorely wished she had something to do.

A wicked idea suddenly popped into her head. "Let's play Twenty Questions!" she announced.

Zelgadis groaned. "Not this again. Why do you keep wanting to play this?"

"It was one of her favorite games when she was little," Lazlore explained with a grin.

"Oh, come on. It isn't that bad!"

"Yes, it is," the chimera rolled his eyes.

Lina huffed. "Fine. Zel, you can answer a question first since you avoided it last time."

"If I must."

"Who is your fantasy date?"

"What?"

"Come on. Tell us!" Lina laughed.

"That is really none of your business, Lina." The dark tinge of his stone skin failed to completely hide the color rising in his face.

"Hey, Laz," she smirked, "can you believe Zel was once the target of affection of a princess?"

"Lina…"

"Really? Which one?"

"Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Sailloon."

Lazlore laughed. "I heard rumors about that in the courts. They claimed she had a secret lover when she was younger. So it was you, Zelgadis?"

"No, Amelia and I were only friends. That was it."

"So who is your fantasy date?" Lina chimed again.

"Lina…"

"Did you hear that? He just admitted it was you, Lina!"

Both sorcerers felt their faces suddenly flush.

Zelgadis decided to change the subject before Lina could proceed to embarrass him further. "Lazlore, have you figured out what it was you found in the ruins yet?"

The artificer smiled. "Yes, it is a reefler—a very special one. Are you familiar with the properties of such an artifact?"

"I think I've dealt with them before, but it has been a while. Humor me."

Lazlore cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses, and put on his best Mr. Know-It-All face. "A reefler is a powerful magical talisman. It allows you to store magic. Cast a spell—let's say a healing enchantment for argument's sake—and the reefler will hold it until it is needed at a later time. The next person to touch it other than the caster will activate the spell stored within. The one we found is able to store up to three types of spells at once."

"Something like that could come in handy."

"The uses of a talisman like this simply can't be underestimated. The possibilities are endless. It could be used to heal a person in an emergency when no healer is available, a traveler attack by bandits could use it to protect himself, or—"

"Can we use it to heal my ankle?" Lina asked hopefully.

"Sorry, we're still not far enough."

"Oh, come on! How far do we have to be!"

"Another mile or two," Zelgadis guessed. "After that Theros shouldn't be much farther. What do you think, Lazlore?"

"We should make it there an hour after sunset."

"Great! Let's hurry! The sooner we get there the sooner we can heal my leg! Giddyup, Zel!"

"…"

---

The three adventurers stepped into Theros right on time. Despite the fact it was after dark and the evening was beginning to cool, children were outside singing and dancing as a band played in the middle of town. Parents and grandparents watched from the safety of their porches, smiles plastered over their faces as they watched the children enjoyed themselves.

"Hey, Laz," Lina called as they entered the outskirts of Theros, "do you know what the date is?"

"I think it's the thirty-first day of tenth moon. Why?"

Lina smiled and nodded towards the decorations hanging in the street. Yellow and orange wreaths hung from every door. Giant pumpkins, their insides hollowed out and scary-looking faces carved into the bodies, could be found on every porch. A candle glowed brightly inside each one, giving the illusion there was a haunting spirit inside.

"You forgot to mention it was Thero's Harvest Festival today."

Lazlore shrugged helplessly. "I guess I for—Hey, how do you know about it?"

"I've been here a few times on my travels."

"A few?" Zelgadis snorted in disbelief. "You said the same thing about Treen. As much as you traveled there, you must have stopped here just as often."

Lina pursed her lips. "Okay, more than a few. It's not like they know me or anything."

"Auntie Lina!" several of the children screamed as they spotted her. They came flocking to the sorceress in a giant mass of giggling faces."

Lazlore and Zelgadis shared the same puzzled look. _"Auntie Lina!" _they gasped in union.

She gave them a helpless look. "Okay, so they sort of know me here." She giggled as they swarmed her. There were so many little voices cheering that she had to raise hers so the guys could hear her. "It's a long story."

"Auntie Lina! Auntie Lina!" The smallest child, a girl with her hair braided in pigtails, tugged on Lina's hand pleading. "You made it! We knew you would come! You just had to, didn't you? You have to come dance with us!"

"Yes, you have to come!" another spoke up. "The dance is no fun without Auntie Lina here!"

"I'm sorry," she tried to decline, "but I can't leave my friends. We came here together."

The children glanced at her travel companions. All the little faces smiled. Zelgadis had come to learn that children were more understanding than grownups. "They can come too! Just because they are big grownups doesn't mean they can't dance."

Lina now had two children pulling on her arms. A third was behind her trying to push her forward.

"Wait a second," she tried to argue. "I just got here. Can't I—"

"No, you have to come!" The children wouldn't accept any other argument.

"Guys, a little help would be appreciated!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lazlore turned at the beckoning of a tiny voice. A little girl with long blond hair and eyes blue and clear as the sky jumped into his arms. "Daddy! You came back finally!"

"Did you think I would forget you?" He smiled and hugged his daughter tightly. "Oh, I've missed you. You get bigger every time I see you."

She giggled, showing off the cutest dimples "You always say that!" She noticed the other two adults in the group. "You found friends? I thought you went to look for more old things."

"Oh, but I did! Meeting some friends was just an added bonus. Let me introduce you to them. Iris, this is Zelgadis," he brought her up to the chimera. "Zelgadis, this is Iris, my daughter."

"Hello," Zelgadis smiled. Iris extended her hand. He shook it.

"You have blue skin!" Iris said in that innocent manner all children tend to display.

"Iris—" a very embarrassed looking Lazlore began.

"And it's hard, like a rock!" Her grin widened. "That is so neat! Can I have skin like his, Daddy?"

Zelgadis started to laugh.

"Um, not right now, honey. Why don't I introduce you to Lina."

"Daddy, you're silly! Everyone here knows Auntie Lina!"

"They do?"

Iris nodded as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"You'll have to tell me about this. I didn't know."

"Laz? Zel?" Lina's voice was pleading. One of the smaller children had wrapped himself around her leg. Likewise, another had somehow managed to climb up onto her back.

"I suppose I should help her," Zelgadis sighed, feigning annoyance.

He made an admirable effort to fish Lina out from the crowd of children. Unfortunately, he only succeeded in trapping himself as well. Once the children saw him approaching they overtook him like a giant tsunami crashing against the rocks. Zelgadis never stood a chance.

Both adventurers were dragged onto the street in where the heart of the festival was. The children formed a dancing circle and refused to let either of them escape. For the next two hours they were forced to endure the band played through nearly a dozen sets, the songs ranging from children's fare to carnival tunes.

Lazlore and his daughter were watching from the sidelines, clapping along to the music. Lina looked over her shoulder and saw another ring of children. The two war golems were playing along as the children danced around them in a circle. Lights of red, blue, and green flashed underneath their steel skin, some shooting out in a wide beam at the children, making them giggle. Every so often, for a bit of variety, one of the golems would shoot a rocket up into the sky, which illuminated the entire town in a brilliant explosion of sparks.

As the hour began to grow late the festivities began to slow. Parents laid claim to their children, bidding a good night to the adventurers as they carried exhausted bundles of energy home to bed.

"I think battling Shabranigdo was less exhausting," Lina panted as she waved goodnight to the last of the children.

"I don't know how they can have so much energy," Zelgadis replied. "They're only kids."

"Exactly!" Lazlore came up to them smiling. He was carrying Iris on his shoulders. Worn out by the evening, her head was lulled to the side as she was slowly slipping into a doze. "You two look good with kids. You should have some of your own."

Zelgadis gave a helpless shrug. "I found out I can't have any. It's a side effect of my chimerism."

"Pity. They are a wonderful treasure. What about you, Lina?"

"I…never gave it much thought." Never mind the fact overusing Nightmare Magic would prevent her from being able to conceive for years to come—even if she managed to survive that long. There was also the question of who would want to father a child with her. Gourry would have been an ideal choice at one time, but that had been long ago. She could try to find a suitor in the royal courts. That thought held little appeal to her. Most nobles cared little except for looks, and she was considered a bit too young for most fancies.

Suddenly Zelgadis's arms were around her. "Are you okay?"

Her head was spinning and her balance was off. A dizzy spell? She hoped this wasn't the beginning of an attack. The sorceress forced a smile and shook the dizziness away. "Sorry, I must have danced a little too fast with the children."

He lifted her chin for a better look. "You do look a little pale. I think you might have overdone it. When was the last time you ate? I don't think you've eaten since we left Treen."

"I'm fine, Zel."

"He's right," Lazlore agreed. "You look bushed. Get something to eat and head to bed."

Lina flashed them both a dangerous look. "Guys, you don't have to baby me. I'm fine. I think I can handle dancing with a few children."

"So you say now," Lazlore grinned. "Try doing it every day. You do look like you could use some food though. We haven't had a chance to eat since we arrived—Oh, that reminds me!" He fished through his pockets, then tossed something to Lina. "Here!"

She gazed at the brass key in her hand. "What's this?"

"The innkeeper was running short on rooms. She figured you and Zelgadis wouldn't mind sharing. Don't worry. She gave you a double."

"What about you?"

"We'll be staying with Iris's grandmother. Her house is right next to the inn. Don't worry. I'll probably be up before the sun so I'll come wake you up."

Iris's head dropped down onto her father's with a soft thud and everyone looked up.

Lina smiled. "Your daughter is so cute!"

"She takes after her mother," he laughed. "She always fell asleep in my arms too. Right now I think I had better get her to bed. Good night, you two. Behave."

Both Lina and Zelgadis's face flushed at his departing words. "What is that supposed to mean?" they shouted as one.

Lazlore laughed and walked off into the night.

---

Dinner was quick. It only took half an hour for Lina to clean out the inn's cupboards. Zelgadis occasionally managed to snatch away a morsel every time a fresh plate was brought out—if Lina didn't inhale it sooner. After dinner, it was off to bed.

The room they shared was small, barely big enough to hold the two beds. Behind closed dressing screens they slipped into their pajamas, hopping into bed, and said goodnight. Zelgadis had no trouble falling asleep. The kids must have really worn him out. Within a few minutes he was out cold, his soft rhythmic breathing filling the darkness.

Lina was a different story.

For over an hour she lay restless in bed waiting for _it_ to come. Unfortunately, she had been correct in her assumption earlier. The dizzy spell had been the sign of an oncoming attack, and it was taking its sweet time getting there. The dizziness had gone away. In its place there was a faint burning sensation in her abdomen. The pain was slowly working its way up into her stomach. The whole ordeal irritated her. Right now the attack was causing just enough discomfort to keep her awake. She was exhausted! Couldn't she at least get a little rest?

Another half hour passed. The pain became a dull throb. It came in wide pulses, rising and falling like the tides of the ocean. At each peak she had to bite her tongue or risk a cry of agony escaping her lips. If it continued to worsen Zelgadis might wake up at an inopportune moment and learn of her condition. She couldn't risk it.

When the waves reached a low point she mustered enough strength to work her way out of bed. Throwing on her pants and shirt, she made her way outside the inn where no one would find her. It made for a long walk. Whenever the attack hit a spike she was forced to stop. More than a few times she had to lean on the wall to steady herself or risk her wobbly knees failing her.

Finally, she made it out the door, and no one was around to question her. Lucky! Behind the inn there was a garden. She slumped down on a stone bench with a sigh of relief. She could suffer in peace.

Or so she thought.

Her skin crawled at the sound of leaves rustling behind her.

Someone was out here? She twisted in her seat for a look.

A pair of disembodied amethyst eyes peered down at her.

The look in those eyes made her swell with both anger and fear. What was he doing here? She had made it perfectly clear she had never wanted to see him again after their last meeting.

The matching face and hair faded into existence, then a gnarled staff cradling a ruby. The rest of his body soon followed. His lips curled into a smile as Lina glowered at him.

Xellos? Here? Now? While she was totally helpless?

"No need to worry, Lina," Xells purred, sensing her panic and feeding off of it. "I'm not here to do anything rash. Mind if I have a seat?"

Lina clenched her teeth in irritation but made no attempt to move. It was impossible anyway. Her legs had gone numb. She was going to be immobile for quite a while. Had Xellos planned this? Had he been watching, waiting for a vulnerable moment ever since that Mazoku attack?

He smiled. The look in his eyes shifted. A hungry, feral look twinkled mischievously in those amethyst orbs. "You would prefer this seat for yourself? Perhaps it is best I sit over here then." He sat down on the bench opposite her.

Blast him! He was toying with her! There was no kindness or courtesy in his manner. He had done that to prove a point: That he had total control of the situation.

"What do you want, Xellos?" Lina growled.

His smile now reached to the tips of his ears. "It isn't what I want, my dear Lina. It has to do with what you want. I have something that you will find most enticing."

"What I want?" she huffed. "Fat chance. What would you have that I could possibly want?"

"Why, Lina, I thought you knew. I have come to make you an offer you can't refuse."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_It is a secret place, the land of tears…_

Lina fixed a disgusted glare at the Mazoku. "Whatever you are offering, Xellos, I don't want it," she said firmly. "Go away and leave me alone."

"Aw, don't be that way, Lina-chan," he cooed in his disgustingly cheerful manner. "You should hear me out. After all, last time you were tempted by my offer."

A chill crept up her spine at the memory. Yes, she had considered the offer he made then, as much as she was ashamed to admit. The fruitcake had posed the question at a time when she had been an emotional wreck and wasn't thinking straight. The offer had been tempting—so very tempting! She had been a very different person. But things were different then. One moment she was happy. The next, she was overcome with grief and self-pity. Forty years ago…

No! She didn't want to think back to that time! She didn't want to remember! Not now! Not ever! Never! Never! Never!

Lina clamped her eyes shut. She covered her ears with her forearms as if that would somehow stop the memories from flooding back. It was a futile effort, like trying to fix a leaky water pipe by tying a rag around it. Eventually some would soak its way through…

* * *

She vaguely remembered the white hot pain burning in her shoulder as a shard of magic tore through her, lifting her up and over the balcony of the tower. She was falling then, the sight of the gilded balcony racing away from her with ever increasing speed. The wind howled passed her ears. 

The pain refreshed her mind, pulling her from the numbing haze. Only then did she realize the full weight of her actions.

Lina Inverse had almost killed someone.

She felt the power of the Ragna Blade still writhing in her hands, howling in harmony with her own emotions: hurt, sadness, anger—outrage! She let her grip on the Nightmare Magic slip away. She didn't need it anymore. She never should have used it in the first place!

When she hit the ground she would die. That was all there was to it. There was no need to cast a Ray Wing.

Death would be a very happy release. She didn't deserve to live.

The last thing she saw before the darkness crept up on her was a shadowed figure, bloody and beaten, crying out to her from the balcony…

Pain.

A dull ache that consumed her shoulder.

It hurt to breathe.

Pain.

It was a shallow imitation of the ache in her heart.

Like an unhealing wound.

Pain.

Like thunder, that wouldn't let her sleep.

Death would have been a release.

Pain.

With great revulsion, she realized that meant she was still alive.

Lina opened her eyes. The sky was a dead, black sheet without stars. Nearby she heard a crackling campfire but didn't bother to look. Someone had wrapped her in a cocoon of blankets. Someone must have found her. But who? And why wasn't she dead? The fall should have killed her.

She tried to sit up. Her shoulder screamed in protest. Okay, maybe she wasn't going to sit up.

"Good evening, Lina-chan."

It was then she saw him. Xellos, the Mysterious Priest. A Mazoku in human guise. The wolf in sheep's clothing.

He smiled at her. "I did not expect you to awaken so soon. How are you feeling?"

Lina snorted in disgust at his attempt for conversation. As if he didn't already know the answer to such a stupid question. Mazoku were wretched creatures that fed off the darker aspects of emotions—pain, sadness, anger. Sensing emotions for a Mazoku was as simple as a human smelling food cooking in the kitchen. As for feasting, no doubt Xellos was enjoying a nice buffet from her offerings.

His smile dipped into a little pouting frown. "I'm sorry. Are you not in the mood to talk, Lina-chan?"

She closed her eyes. She was definitely not in the mood for his games, especially right now! She should be dead. She should be a nice big stain at the bottom of that tower!

His voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. "I saw what happened in the tower."

Lina opened her eyes. They hovered over the Mazoku, beckoning him to speak his mind.

"Would you like me to kill him?" he offered.

The offer was tempting—so very tempting! It would be a simple thing for Xellos to teleport into the tower. One energy blast and it would all be over. Just like that! There was only one reason why she didn't accept it. She wanted to kill the mage inside herself! She wanted to take her sword, run him through his gut, and take all of his words—all of the lies he had spouted to her over the decades—and shove them down his throat! Yes, that would do quite nicely for a start! Afterwards, she would have to take some honey and fire ants…

It was only after she saw Xellos's smug grin did she realize how dark her thoughts had become. She felt her anger flare again, this time at the Mazoku.

"You stay away from him," she said quietly, firmly.

His smile faded. "But why, Lina? I saw you use the Ragna Blade against him. I saw the spell he cast to throw you from the tower. Surely you want revenge against him. No one defeats the beautiful genius sorceress Lina Inverse and gets away with it, right?" He put on a confused face. "Are you certain you don't want me to kill him?" His smile suddenly returned. "Or are you saving the pleasure of his death for yourself?"

"_NO!"_ she roared and abruptly sat up. Instantly, she regretted her decision. The world swam as the pain and dizziness hit her.

"Careful, Lina-chan," he purred, appearing at her side. He gently lowered her back down onto the makeshift bed. "I caught you as you fell. I'm sorry but I don't know any healing magic. I was forced to cauterize the wound in order to stop the bleeding. You are still healing. You humans are so fragile. Are you hungry? You should eat something. You can't heal if you don't eat."

"No," she answered simply. She closed her eyes and looked away, wishing she was dead…

* * *

_Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't think about it!_ Lina thought to herself, refocusing her mind on the present. She opened her eyes to glare at the Mazoku. 

"I said I'm not interested in your offer, Xellos."

"Oh, but this isn't the same offer, Lina-chan," he chuckled. "I've come to make you the offer of the Pledge."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why would you offer me the Pledge?"

Lina was expecting his usual cryptic, "That is a secret," but for once, Xellos was brutally forward with the truth, "Because, Lina-chan, you are dying."

She showed no reaction. "Of course I am dying. Every human dies. We're dying from the moment we are born."

Xellos smiled. "Oh, but time is quickly running out for you, Lina-chan—far more quickly than it should."

"Flock off, Xellos!"

"Tsk, tsk, Lina-chan! Such language. What would your mentor say?"

By now the feeling in her legs had returned. Lina leaped from her seat, her hands aimed for his throat. She caught him and squeezed. She squeezed and squeezed and squeezed until her fingers ached.

"How very…constricting of you, Lina," the Mazoku choked. It was purely an act. No matter how hard she squeezed Lina would never be able to hurt him this way. Mazoku were astral beings. Only a heavy-duty spell or an enchanted weapon could truly harm him.

Still, she found some grim satisfaction in the act.

Xellos smiled at her. In the next instant Lina found herself strangling only air as he teleported away. His disembodied laughter taunted at her. "Have it your way, Lina. Should you change your mind, I will be watching."

Lina sighed, blinking back angry tears. She had better get back to bed, she resolved. Tomorrow there would be plenty of time to hate her life—what little of it was left to her.

* * *

The next day everyone set out. They made good time since they stuck to the main roads and the weather was good. On the final leg of the journey a farmer was even kind enough to give them a ride in his hay wagon after the two war golems helped fix a broken axel. Bullox held the wagon up as Tempest replaced the splintered part. 

Lina stretched out in the hay with a content sigh. It was nice to give her feet a rest after such a long walk. She was also glad to be away from Xellos again, although she was certain he would be following her at a distance.

"Lina, are you okay?" Zelgadis asked. He had been stealing little glances at her all day when he thought she wasn't looking. "You don't look well."

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"You're not the only one, it seems," Lazlore snickered as he watched his daughter. Iris was curled up in his cape beside Lina fast asleep.

"She's so cute." Lina sat up and smiled. "Like a little angel."

"Perhaps we should stop at another inn?" Zelgadis suggested.

Lazlore shook his head. "That won't be necessary. We should reach my tower within an hour or two. Wouldn't you agree, Bullox?"

He and Tempest had been trudging along silently behind the wagon. "_HMMRRRTTZZZ…I ESTIMATE JUST SHORT OF SEVENTY-TWO MINUTES AT THIS PACE, MASTER LAZLORE."_

"See?" Lazlore grinned. "We're almost there."

"So how long do you think it will take before my reefler is ready?" Lina asked.

"I already have some old blue prints and papers explaining how they should work. I imagine it will take me about a week to create the first prototype. Give me another week and yours should be ready then. Repairs to Zelgadis's sword should be done by then, as well."

Her eyes narrowed at the blond haired artificer. "You expect us to sit around for two weeks?"

"That is asking a bit much," Zelgadis mused. "Lina can't sit still unless she's doing something that involves food or money."

"Hey!"

Lazlore laughed. "I wouldn't worry much. You two are welcome to stay in my tower as long as you like. There is plenty of room. The nearby town also has some very good restaurants, which I am certain Lina will want to check out. I should mention Shingami's Steakhouse has an excellent all-you-can-eat buffet."

Lina licked her lips. She had to admit steak did sound pretty good right about now, but could she really afford to sit around for two weeks? Could Zel? "What do you think, Zel?"

"You can do as you like, Lina. I'm afraid I won't be able to take you up on your hospitality though. I must keep moving."

Lazlore frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. You will be leaving your sword, won't you? I can still make repairs without your—."

"What do you mean you have to keep moving?" Lina interrupted. "You never said anything about having other things to do! I thought we were partners!"

"I didn't say I had other things to do. I only said I have to keep moving."

"Oh, really? What's so important that you can't sit around for two weeks?"

"It is a personal matter."

"And what were you going to do? Just sneak away in the middle of the night without telling me?"

"No, I was going to make the offer if you wanted to come, but Lazlore also made you an offer to stay. That is why I suggested you do as you want. I don't want to sway your decision." The chimera shrugged. "And you have no right to badger me. I'm not the one that disappeared without any warning for fifty years." Zelgadis's words were spoken in a casual tone but they stung Lina just the same.

Lazlore looked up with a puzzled expression. "You did what?"

"It's nothing," Lina replied, looking away towards the countryside.

"But how could you—"

"I said it's nothing!"

Lazlore eyes darted between Lina and Zelgadis several times. Neither was willing to offer an explanation. With a sigh of resignation, he leaned back in the pile of hay.

The rest of the wagon ride passed in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm going to play with the animals near the creak. Okay? Love you, bye-bye!" The child waved without a second thought. 

"Iris, don't run off!" Lazlore shouted, knowing full well it was already too late. Iris was scrambling down the path into the valley. He sighed.

Lina laughed and gave him a playful wink. "Don't worry. I'll get her."

"Thanks."

The flame haired sorceress bound off after the child.

The farmer had dropped everyone off at the last fork in the round about a mile back. A short walk later they found themselves standing at the threshold to Lazlore's tower. It stood out like a giant, pristine pillar against the surrounding forest. Zelgadis marveled at the sight. The tower was constructed of flawless white marble. Gargle statues stood watch over the area from their perch on the roof.

Zelgadis blinked. Did one of them just move?

"It's an impressive sight, isn't it?" Lazlore chuckled. "Personally, I find it a bit much for my needs. Iris likes its, though."

"And your father just gave you this?" The tower must have cost a fortune! "He built it just for you?"

"Yup! Lina, Delly, and I were the youngest mages to graduate from the sorcery guild in a long time. He decided I deserved a special gift—the tower. As I said, it's a bit much. I don't even use half the rooms. Come on, I'll show you around the inside."

At the door, Lazlore produced a set of keys. Before he could set to work on the series of locks, however, the door opened of its own accord. Confused, Lazlore peered inside through the doorway. A pair of green eyes stared back. Angry green eyes.

"_Lazlore Ragandi!"_

The shout was like a peal of thunder. Lazlore jumped back. Zelgadis tightly gripped his sword, unsure of whether he should draw it or not. There in the open doorway to the tower stood an enraged female elf dressed in the green and silver colors of her clan. Her expression made Zelgadis very glad she wasn't talking to him.

"Where have you been?" she snapped, stalking towards them. "We were supposed to meet here three days ago! _Three days!"_ She punctuated each word by stabbing a finger into his chest. "I had to go to your mother so she could let me inside the tower!"

"Oh, right," Lazlore recalled in a tone that was reminiscent of a person who had forgotten to bring home milk from the store. "I knew there was something I was forgot!"

"You _forgot?!_ I hope you have a better excuse than that! You had better have found Lina…" The elf seemed to take notice of Zelgadis for the first time. Her anger evaporated with the passing wind. The change was astounding. The chimera realized she was quite beautiful when she wasn't fuming—sort of like Lina.

"Oh, and who is this?" the elf fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Zelgadis first had to find his voice, and even then, he was certain to speak slowly and firmly, for he did not trust his tongue while standing before a creature of such beauty. He had dealt with elves before, and so did the same with this one to the best of his ability. He deeply bowed and kissed her hand, as court etiquette demanded. The gesture felt empty and inadequate—anything less than a presentation of gold and jewels felt an insult.

"_I am Zelgadis Greywers,"_ he replied in his best high elven, "_Royal Court Mage of Kardian. Your presence honors me, great lady."_

Her amused smile grew into a beaming grin, a bright giggle, and then a laugh. He had heard of the silver laughter of elves. Words were fleeting to describe the true enchanting song. "_Dahlia Truxa, Firstborn Daughter of Lord Ellyllon Truxa. Please, call me Delly." _She leaned in close. Her smile turned mischievous. "_It is refreshing to be able to speak in my tongue after so long, especially with a very beautiful alv such as you."_

It took Zelgadis a moment to fully realize what she had said. Words did not always translate well from one language to another. She had called him an _alv_—a male elf. Wait! She thought he was an elf?

Delly gave Lazlore a sly look. "You never informed me you had such interesting friends."

"Well, you're never around when I'm entertaining guests. Oh, hey! That reminds me," he announced with the snap of his fingers. "I did find Lina!"

"What!" Delly's face lit up. "You found her?"

"Yes. It was because of her that I met Zelgadis. Actually, she came with us. She's down in the valley chasing after Iris."

"Lina Inverse traveling with an elf," Delly pondered. "Will wonders never cease?"

Lazlore shrugged. "She did grow up alongside you."

Delly rolled her eyes away from Lazlore until her gaze focused on Zelgadis. Her smile returned. In elven she said, "_Forgive my trespass. I was not aware you were involved with Lina."_

"_You are mistaken. Lina and I are only friends."_

Delly's ears perked up at that bit of news. "_Truly?_ _Well, may I—"_

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Iris came running up. Her clothes and face were smeared with mud. Twigs and stray leaves had tangled themselves in her hair. She held her hands up for her dad to see. "Look what I found! Glow worms! See! They're nice and fat!"

"Good job, Iris," Lazlore smiled as he picked a maple leaf out of her golden locks. "Those will be a nice addition to my collection. What did you do with Auntie Lina?"

"I'm right here," Lina replied as she came storming up the path. She didn't look much better than Iris. "You didn't tell me there was a giant mud pit on the other side of that log," she said to the child.

Iris giggled from behind Lazlore.

Lazlore couldn't help but smile. "I think someone needs a bath."

"Who?" Lina inquired. "Iris or me?"

"I'd say both," Zegladis answered.

Lina shot him a look. "You, hush!"

"Look what the cat dragged in," Delly laughed with the voice of a nightingale. "That is the human saying, is it not?"

"Delly!"

"It has been a long time, Lina."

Lina smiled and stepped forward to give her a hug when she suddenly remembered she was covered in mud. Instead, she extended her hand. "It's good to see you again."

Delly shook her hand. "You have not changed at all," she feigned a sigh, shaking her head. "You really should seek a better tailor. I do not understand why you are so surprised when others mistake you for a male at a distance, especially when you appear like this."

Zelgadis fully expected Lina to explode after a comment like that. She surprised him again, showing how much she had changed in half a century. There was a glint of anger in her eyes, but otherwise, she remained calm. Her smile was still playful. "Mind your own business, you pointy-eared freak!"

Delly was ready to meet the verbal challenge. "Red headed heifer!"

"Tree hugger!"

"Illegitimate child!"

"Knobgoblin!"

Delly paused, her face scrunched in confusion. "I have not heard this word before. What does it mean?"

Lina had a smug look on her face. "Well, if you must know—"

Lazlore cleared his throat rather loudly at that moment. His hands were clamped over Iris's ears. The poor child was gazing at everyone with a questioning look. "Let's not discuss or use such language in front of the child," he suggested in a stern voice.

"Oh, right," Lina sheepishly scratched her head. "Sorry, Laz. Old habit."

"Yes, do forgive us," Delly agreed. "My apologies."

Lazlore smiled. "Yea, I know. I grew up with you two, remember?" He released his hands from Iris's head. "Come on. Let's go inside and get you cleaned up."

"Daddy," Iris looked up, "why are the women calling each other funny names?"

"Because they're friends. Sometimes friends do that." He took his daughter's hand and led her into the tower. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Before Lina could follow Delly quickly pulled her to the side. "That word you said, what does it mean?"

Lina tried not to smile too much as she whispered into the elf's ear. The more Lina explained the redder Delly's face became.

"That is disgusting!" she cried in outrage. "Clever…but disgusting!"

Lina laughed. "Well, I owe you one for last time! Good luck trying to think of a counter to that one!" She blew a raspberry, then disappeared into the tower before Delly could fire a retort.

"Even after all these years she is still such a child!" the elf fumed.

Zelgadis chuckled softly. "Well, that's Lina Inverse, Sorceress Supreme for you."

"Yes, I suppose she is." Delly quickly regained her composure. Before Zelgadis could move she had looped her arm through his. The smile she wore was as innocent as it was seductive. He found he had trouble remembering how to speak again. "_Please tell me, from whence do you hail?" _she asked in elven as they walked into the tower together.

* * *

A hot bath, a fresh change of clothes, and a short nap left Lina feeling refreshed. She had to admit, Lazlore's tower was very nice. His father had thought of everything when he had it build. The baths were wonderful. An underground natural spring provided all the hot water a person would need. The bedrooms were spacious. And the beds—the beds were so soft Lina had literally sunk into one when she collapsed on it for her nap. 

She didn't wake until the sun began its descent over the horizon. It was a bit later than she had wanted to sleep, but a girl had to get her beauty sleep. She quickly brushed out her hair, then changed into the new set of clothes.

Lina was on her way down stairs when she heard voices coming from the parlor room. She recognized them as Delly and Zelgadis's. They were speaking in elven.

And how did she know they were speaking in elven, you might ask? Lina was eighty-five years old (eighty-six in a few months—if she lived that long). Eight decades was plenty of time for a flame haired sorceress to learn many things.

She hugged the wall and listened. A little eavesdropping never hurt anyone…

"_You are not an alv?" _Delly looked distraught for a moment. "_Ah, forgive me."_

Zelgadis frowned. "_No, forgive me. I am to blame. I should have explained earlier. Your company is a great honor. And I enjoy speaking in your tongue. I hope I have not slighted you."_

Delly's eyes sparkled. "_Truth be told, I enjoyed sharing a conversation in my tongue. It has been several moons since I was previously in my homeland. It is very rare to find a human capable of speaking elven. Where did you learn it?"_

"_When I was younger I spent a great deal of time studying with my great grandfather. He taught me many languages. Elven was one of them, although, at the time I was only able to read it. It was not until many decades later that I learned to properly speak. In Midinar there was an advisor to the king that was an elf."_

"_Yes,"_ Delly nodded, "_many have great difficulty with proper pronunciation in our tongue."_

"_That is because speaking in your language is akin to singing. The tempo and pitch will effect how a sentence is interpreted. The human tongue is more fluid—almost too fluid, since we have words that run into others—contractions."_ He shrugged. "_At least we are not dwarves. I feel as if I will cough up a lung when I speak to them."_

Delly laughed, reclining in her seat. "_Yes, the dwarven tongue is such a harsh language. It must explain the reason the knaves are so irritable all the time. They all have sore throats from speaking so much!"_ She smiled mischievously at him. "_This elf in Midinar, you learned much from him…or was he a she?"_

Zelgadis nodded. "_She taught me many things."_

Delly's smile widened. "_I am certain she did."_

His cheeks blushed.

"_A pity you are not an alv," _Delly teased, running a finger along his ear. Zelgadis was surprised to find himself leaning into—and enjoying!—the caress. "_You have very fine ears. I know many that would be jealous."_ Again she laughed in birdsong and rose. "_I believe I shall see if I can assist Lazlore in the kitchen."_ At the doorway she stopped, gesturing to the other doorway on the opposite side of the room. "_Lina,"_ she mouthed silently to Zelgadis, then was gone.

Lina? Zelgadis glanced at the doorway Delly had pointed to. He hadn't heard anyone come down. Of course, he wasn't entirely surprised when Lina appeared a few moments later.

"Hey, Zel!" Lina walked in, hands casually clasped behind her head.

"So you decided to get up."

She frowned. "Did you expect me to sleep the rest of the day?"

"Well, you did look tired this morning," he shrugged. "You still do. Are you okay? You're not coming down with anything, are you?"

Lina waved his worries away. "I'm fine. Have you decided whether you are going to stay or leave?"

"It's not really an option for me," Zelgadis chuckled. "I have to keep moving. Tomorrow I'll leave at first light. Lazlore has my sword. I'll return in a couple of weeks when it should be finished."

"Guess I'll be leaving with you then."

That surprised him. Lina would casually toss aside her old childhood friends? "Are you sure? You haven't seen Lazlore or Delly in decades. Don't you want to catch up on old times?"

Lina smiled. "Don't be silly. We're partners! We have to stick together. Besides, what if something happens to one of us and the other isn't there to help?"

He shot her a suspicious look. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Lina?"

"Never better. Besides, I think you should be the one asking if you really want to leave. You and Delly seem to be getting along well." Was there a hint of disappointment in her voice?

"Elves are interesting to talk to, when they are willing. Did you know Delly thought I was an elf? I can't imagine where she got an idea like that."

Lina plopped down on the couch beside him. She tapped one of his pointed ears with a finger. "Probably because of these."

"Hey, watch it! Those things are sensitive!" He jerked away from her touch. "I also have stone skin. As I recall, elves are more fair skinned like Delly is."

She shrugged. "Delly once told me of a warrior sect that uses a similar enchantment to protect themselves in battle. She probably though you were one of their members." Lina leaned in closer, running a finger along the edge of his ear. Zelgadis flinched again. "Ticklish, are you? Have I found the heartless, sorcerer-swordsman's weak spot?"

"No, they're not really ticklish," Zelgadis blushed. "Have you ever seen how a cat reacts when you scratch its ears? It's sort of like that." He grumbled. "I try not to talk about it."

"Oh, really?" Lina suddenly grew a very sly smile.

He did not like that smile one bit. "Lina, what do you think you are doing?" The more she leaned in the more he leaned away.

"You're like a cat, huh? Maybe I should start calling you Neko-Zel." She was reaching for his ears again.

"Don't touch those!" He tried to get up, but Lina snatched his arm with an iron grip. Blast it! She was wearing her gloves again! "Let go of my arm!"

"I just want to touch them."

"I said no!"

Lina was not to be denied as she pulled him back down onto the couch! Their struggles regressed into a wrestling match with Lina constantly attempting to attack Zelgadis's ears. His chimera abilities granted him increased strength and endurance, but even with those advantages, it was still a harsh battle against those enchanted gloves of hers.

"Aw, come on, Zel! Let me scratch them. I bet you'll like it!"

"I said keep away from my ears!"

"It's not like it's gonna hurt! Stop being such a killjoy!"

"Back off, Lina!"

"But your ears are so cute!"

"I am not cute!"

* * *

"Humans are such silly creatures." Delly observed the scene in the crystal ball with much amusement. The crystal ball sitting in the middle of the table was a security system Lazlore had installed in the tower as a means to keep an eye on Iris no matter what room she was in. It was also very handy for eavesdropping on guests, such as they were doing now. Lina was wrestling poor Zelgadis to the floor in an attempt to tickle his ears. And she was winning. "I grew up around your kind, yet I still do not entirely understand them." 

Lazlore nodded his head and sipped wine from his goblet. He snickered as he watched Zelgadis struggle unsuccessfully to get away. "Well, very few of us live for hundreds of years. Humans tend to live for the moment." He smiled warmly at his daughter chasing after a ball. "Because of that we tend to have a lot of unexpected things pop up. For example, six years ago I would never have believed I would have a daughter right now."

Delly laughed softly. "Yes, she takes a lot after her mother, I imagine. Iris has your hair and eyes. Everything must belong to her mother?" Lazlore nodded. Delly's features softened. "I am sorry I was unable to meet your Trishnia. She must have been very beautiful."

"A storm could be raging outside but her smile would make my day bright and sunny."

"Humans live life far too quickly. They should slow down." She sipped from her own glass. "Mm. Zefirian wine?"

"Yes, Rune gave me a bottle last time he visited."

"Speaking of Master Rune, does Lina know of his…?"

"You mean his scar? I told her." After a short pause, he added, "She hasn't seen him in forty years."

Delly nodded. "Master Rune told me the same when I last spoke with him."

"I think something happened between them," Lazlore said quietly.

"Explain."

He leaned closer, keeping his voice low. "I've noticed Lina tends to act rather odd whenever the subject of Rune pops up. She tends to stutter when she talks or tries to change the subject. When I told her about his scar her face went milk white."

"Perhaps she simply feared for him? They were close."

Lazlore shook his head. "We've both seen Lina when she was scared. We've seen her when she was shocked. This was something more."

Delly frowned at him. "Are you going to accuse her next of giving Rune his scar?"

"I'm not accusing her of anything. These are just observations I have made. The last time they saw each other would have been around the time Rune received that scar. You know he refuses to talk about it, even to Shadowdancer. Lina gets nervous at the mention of his name. You try putting the pieces of the puzzle together and tell me what you believe."

"I believe you think too much," Delly replied over the rim of her cup.

Lazlore shrugged. "I'm an artificer and a mage. Thinking plays a large role in my life."

"Then I pray you are wrong. You should think of other things instead, like your daughter," Delly chided. "I believe she wants your attention. Now."

"Huh?" Lazlore felt the tug on his sleeve and looked down. Iris stared up at him with big wide blue eyes and an irresistible smile.

"Daddy, can I ask if Auntie Lina will come play ball with me? Can I? Can I?"

"You know I can't say not to you, Iris," Lazlore picked up his daughter and twirled around with her. She giggled. "But you have to play downstairs where there is lots of room. You kick too well to play ball in my labs."

She beamed. "Okay, Daddy. I pinky promise!"

The moment he put her down she raced off to find Lina. Delly smiled at the spectacle.

"Did you have the child?" she mused. "Or did the child have you?"

He thought it over a moment. "You know, that's a good question."

* * *

"Just let me touch them." 

"Let go!"

"Aw, don't be that way, Zel!"

"Auntie Lina!" Iris came running up to them then. "Auntie Lina! Will you come play ball with me?"

Zelgadis was inwardly grateful for the child's timely appearance, especially since Lina had managed to pin him on his stomach with one arm twisted behind his back. She gave him a playful smirk before releasing him.

"Sure, Iris. Where do you want to play?"

"We have to play downstairs. Daddy says I kick too good to play in his labs."

She laughed. "Is that so? Okay. You lead the way. I'll follow."

"Yay!" Iris dashed out of the room towards the stairs.

Lina stopped at the door and spun around. "Don't think you've escaped yet, Zel!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "You only delay the inevitable."

He flexed his arm a few times to get the feeling back in the limb. Those gloves were powerful. "I'll be prepared next time."

Lina smiled and disappeared from the room.

Once he had calmed down a bit Zelgadis headed off to the kitchen. Lazlore and Delly greeted him with amused smiles.

"You two are certainly looking smug," Zelgadis observed. "Am I missing something?"

"Not really, no," Lazlore snickered. He waved his hand over the crystal ball in the center of the table and the image inside faded. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Lina will be glad to hear that."

"How is she?" Delly inquired.

"I think she still looks a little tired, although she is better than she was earlier."

"Once Iris has finished with her she will be even more tired."

"I think you could create a new source of power if you found out where children get all their energy from," Zelgadis smirked at Lazlore. "They never seem to run out of it."

"Haven't you heard? Parents everywhere have been secretly praying that mages would find a way to drain away all that excess energy from their children," Lazlore laughed. "You should see Iris at bedtime. I can never get her to sleep."

"Well, hopefully Iris and Lina will wear each other out. You should try traveling with Lina for a week. It's like living with a perpetual six year old."

"That is a fitting description for Lina," Delly agreed. "Please be seated."

Zelgadis accepted a chair. Lazlore poured him a glass of wine.

He breathed in the vapors and smiled approvingly. "Zefirian?"

"The man knows his wine," Lazlore nodded to Delly.

* * *

"Come on, Auntie Lina!" Iris hopped up and down impatiently. "Throw the ball! No fair keeping it for yourself!" 

"Sorry, kiddo," Lina replied weakly, tossing the ball. It fell short of its target. Something was wrong. She felt very odd, unbalanced. Her body was heavy, like she was wearing a set of lead weights. Why was she having trouble breathing? Was this another attack? If it was, it wasn't following the normal pattern.

"Auntie Lina, you cheated! You didn't even try!" Iris bent to pick up the ball. When she looked up again she saw Lina doubled over, her hand clutching at her chest. Iris's face scrunched in worry. "Auntie Lina? You okay?"

Lina's mouth moved but no sound came out. Her lungs had seized up. She _couldn't _breathe!

Icy panic rushed down her spine. It flooded her veins. It stabbed at her heart. She couldn't breathe. _She couldn't breathe!_ What was she to do? Her eyes flew to the stairs.

"Auntie Lina?" Iris called again. There was an edge of fear to her voice.

She tried to stand. Her legs buckled, refusing to support her weight. The floor raced up to meet her.

"Auntie Lina!" Iris screamed, rushing over to her side. "What's the matter?"

The sorceress clenched her teeth, trying to suck in air to speak. The effort was a waste. It was as if her body was rebelling against her, piece by piece. A dark mist began creeping in through the corners of her vision.

"Auntie Lina, get up!" The child tugged and tugged on her arm. "Get up! You have to get up!"

The darkness was closer now. Lina seized her last chance. Grabbing Iris and pulling her close, Lina willed her to understand her lips, _Help! Get the grown ups!_ She pointed up the stairs.

Iris looked at the stairs, then gazed back at Lina. Indecision shone clearly on her face.

_Please!_ In a fit of desperation Lina stabbed her hand straight up at the ceiling to the next floor. The black mist was almost upon her.

"I'm gonna get help!" Iris cried. "Please don't die, Auntie Lina! I'll be right back! I promise!" She raced up the steps as fast as her little feet would go.

Lina barely heard the child's last words as the darkness overcame her. She hugged herself and lay still.

* * *

Delly giggled. "So how close are you and Lina?" 

He blushed. "C-close friends! Friends. Just friends. Well, you know what I mean!"

"Close friends, but you don't know how close, right?" Lazlore teased.

Delly giggled again, giving the artificer a playful swat on the shoulder. "Lazlore, leave the poor fellow alone." She was smiling again. It reminded him of a wolf gazing hungrily at a morsel of meat. He recognized the look as one Lina often used.

Their eyes met for a moment. Zelgadis forgot how to breathe. "Pay no heed to our teasing. Lina makes such interesting friends whom we seldom get to meet." She licked her lips and Zelgadis's felt the heat rise in his face. "There are many times when I envy her."

"Say, Zelgadis," Lazlore began as he refilled their goblets, "you've known Lina for quite a while. Delly and I have been pondering something. Perhaps you can help us."

"Lazlore," Delly's voice raised in a disapproving manner.

He scowled. "If something happened between Lina and Rune it's our job as their friends to help them, isn't it?"

"You are overstepping your bounds."

"Well, what do you suggest I do then?"

"I know this isn't any of my business," Zelgadis said to Delly, "but I have noticed that while Lazlore mentioned Lina was Rune's favorite she seems rather hesitant to speak of him."

"Lina told you about him?" Delly asked.

"Sort of. I was curious as to what the mentor to Lina Inverse was like," he admitted. "She refused to name him and described him as a 'no talent, third rate magician.' She normally saves that insult for the mages she hates."

"How odd."

"See?" Lazlore glanced at Delly. "I told you something is seriously wrong. We should find out and try to help them."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Iris came dashing into the room in a desperate panic. Tears streamed down her face. The child was filled with terror. "Come quick! Something's wrong with Auntie Lina! She can't talk! She won't get up! I think something really, really bad is wrong with her!"

"Iris?" Lazlore picked his daughter up from the floor. "What's wrong with Lina?"

"I don't know!" the girl wailed into his shoulder. "She fell. I tried to help, just like you taught me, but she won't get up. She won't speak to me!"

Zelgadis stood up from his chair. "Where is she?"

"Downstairs. She won't get up off the floor!"

"Come on!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow.  
Don't walk behind me, I may not lead.  
Walk beside me and be my friend…_

She knew he would be here any minute. Hilda, the librarian, said he was due back today from his latest commission. He had promised to be back by five.

And Rune always kept his promises.

Lina wondered how he would react to seeing her. It had been ten years since the little girl he knew had left home. Would he be surprised by how much she had grown? Shocked? How much had he changed in all that time? She squeezed all of her anxiety into a tiny little ball and tossed it aside. No sense worrying about it.

Her heart skipped a beat at teh click of a key turning in the lock. The door swung open, its hinges creaking loudly.

A weary sigh issued from the shadowed doorway. The voice she hadn't heard in years spoke.

"Look, I don't know how you got in here or who you are but you've wasted your time. I'm not acceptig any freelance commissions right now. If you're interested in discussing an apprenticeship I suggest you speak to one of the other mages."

She hopped down from the table, putting on her pout. "Well, can you recommend a good artificer or enchanter? What about a sorceress offering mass destruction at a wholesale price?"

"Lina? You're here? You finally came back?" He stpped into the light. His disbelieving face looked youthful as ever. (And to her irritation he still looked a year or two older than her!)

"Aren't you happy to see your favorite apprentice?"

They laughed together as she ran up and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Ceiphied, look at you!" He stepped back to admire her. "My, how you've grown."

"Two inches!" she smiled proudly while holding up as many fingers.

An odd expression twisted his features, but passed as quickly as it came to be replaced by his smile once again. "Well, yes, I can certainly see that. I meant you seem well-traveled. It shows in your stride." He fingered the Demonblood Talisman around her collar. "Where did you get this? It looks...interesting."

"That is a secret!"

"Yes, women and their secrets. How they love those. I suppose I have to bribe the story out of you?"

"I'll tell you my secret if you tell me one of yours."

"So now we are bartering?"

"I am a merchant's daughter."

"And a sorceress's," he added with a chuckle. "I'm certain it has been a long day for both of us. Why don't we catch up over dinner? What do you say?"

Lina hooked her arm through his. "I say I'm starving! And since you made me wait for so long you can pay for everything."

"You're too kind," Rune replied dryly.

"I know. I'm so generous I scare myself sometimes!"

* * *

Lina opened her eyes to find she had been crying in her sleep. She wiped the tears away and remembered…

…A dream of events long passed. Forever lost.

She shook the thoughts away. She needed to gather her bearings. The room was the same one Lazlore had given her. It was large and well furnished, finely paneled. The bed was large and soft enough that she could lose herself in it. The draperies were of rich velvet, slightly faded but still pretty. Someone had drawn them back to let the sun in. She also discovered her clothes had been removed. In their place she wore the orange silk teddy she carried in her pack. It was comfortable, but she hadn't worn it lately since she had been traveling with Zelgadis.

Lina slowly sat up. She would have to find Zelgadis and the others, but first, there was a certain need that required her immediate attention.

It took her some time to reach the adjoining bathroom. She was weak and her balance felt off. Her limbs might as well be noodles. Eventually she reached her destination and completed the morning's business. When she returned to her room she found Delly waiting for her.

"Hi," Lina waved from the doorway, a little uneasy.

"You are awake," Delly observed. "That is a good sign. Please lay down on the bed. I would like to examine you." Lina opened her mouth to say something but the elf cut her off. "Do not argue! Just do it!"

Lina rolled her eyes and did as bid.

Delly seized her arm, placing two fingers along the inside of her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Lina asked.

"Checking the rhythm of your heart," the elf replied absently. "How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"I can imagine. You have been asleep for almost an entire day."

She sat up in alarm. "What!" The room swam.

"Lay down," Delly instructed firmly, guiding the sorceress's head back to the pillow. "You have not fully regained your strength." She placed her hand against Lina's forehead. "Your fever is gone. That is good."

"W-what happened?" Lina asked. She dreaded to hear the answer, although she already knew it. The real question was, did Delly and the others know the truth?

"Lazlore believes you suffered a seizure of some kind." Again Delly seized her arm. This time she examined the inside of her elbow. "Tense your arm. Hm." She moved up to Lina's shoulder. "Now your shoulder. Mmhm." They repeated the process with Lina's other arm and shoulder as well as both legs.

Lina watched her curiously. "What are you doing now?"

"Examining your aura." Delly suddenly looked up and their eyes met. There was a smoldering spark in the elf's eyes. "I believe Lazlore is mistaken. Given his limited knowledge of biology, it is understandable."

Lina swallowed the lump in her throat and put on her best smile. "It's really not as bad as it appears," she tried to laugh. "I bet I just ate some bad travel rations."

Delly ignored her, continuing on with her inspection. She stopped along the inside of her shoulder. "Where did you receive this scar?" the elf fingered an ugly patch of skin, a thin line that was darker than the surrounding area.

"An old battle wound," Lina replied dryly, her eyes shifting away.

"It appears someone cauterized it."

"So?"

"Why did you not cast a healing spell?"

"Why are you asking a ridiculous question? It won't make the scar go away."

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Who cares!" Lina snapped. "It's none of your business!"

For a moment the two sorceresses simply stared at each other. Sparks jumped between them. Delly broke away first, not in surrender but because she had other things to do. With an angry huff, she stood up from the bed and walked over to the nightstand. There was crystal decanter filled with a green liquid. She poured a generous amount in a cup and handed it to Lina.

"Drink this."

Lina wrinkled her nose at the odor. "What is it?" It smelled like boiled orange peels.

"A potion brewed with special ingredients. It will help strengthen your heart." Delly glared down at her like a mother to a stubborn child. "Drink it."

She tried to give it back. "I'll be fine. I probably just ate something I was allergic to."

When Delly's look hardened she realized the elf knew far more than she initially revealed. "The ley lines of your body are a tangled mess, the natural flow of energies in your system is unbalanced, and your aura exhibits signs of rapid decay. You may claim you are merely ill, but the situation is much more dire than you are willing to admit."

Lina silently glared up at the elf, as if to challenge her words.

"Do you understand what I am saying, Lina? You are not merely ill. You are dying."

There! Someone had finally said it! Someone had discovered her big secret! Lina cradled the cup in her lap and closed her eyes. In a way, it was a relief. There was no need to worry about having to explain her strange behavior. The constant fear of being discovered wouldn't wear at her nerves night after night. She could sleep comfortably without worry now. Well, perhaps after today's confrontation. She took a deep breath, breathing it out slowly.

"I know," Lina spoke a tired, quiet voice. "Please don't tell anyone, Delly. I don't want anyone to worry." Especially Zelgadis.

"I believe you have passed well beyond that point," the elf replied in a scolding tone. "Where did you contract this ailment? Do you know? Perhaps we should—"

"Delly, you can skip it. I already know the cause. I've used Nightmare Magic a hundred times too many. Overuse has poisoned my system. It's been eating away at me like a cancer for the passed ten years."

Delly's glare sharpened. Lina could tell the elf wanted to scream, _"How stupid are you! You know the dangers of using Nightmare Magic!"_ But those thoughts remained unspoken. Instead, Delly simply asked, "Recently it turned especially aggressive, did it not?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not seek aid—"

"I did!" Lina snapped, throwing up her arms. "I've been to a hundred different doctors in as many cities! No one knows how to how cure me! They can't even begin to treat it because no one has ever encountered anything like it!"

Delly straightened, folding her arms across her breasts. "You did not let me finish my question. Why did you not seek aid from Master Rune?"

Lina looked away. "I…don't want to bother him," she was hesitant to answer. "I doubt he could help me anyway." She doubted he would _want _to help, especially after what she did, but Delly didn't need to hear about that. She didn't understand it herself. How could she expect Delly to?

Delly leaned over the bed, whispering so softly that Lina could barely make out her words. "I know what you did to Master Rune."

Lina's head didn't look back but her eyes did. "_How?"_ they asked.

"Master Rune did not reveal the secret willingly. I learned the truth by exercising several subtle but powerful interrogation techniques Shadowdancer taught me. She refused to use her abilities on him for the sake of their friendship. I was not held by such limitations. Master Rune was the same as you. He dearly needed someone to talk to…no, _confide _is the more appropriate word, I believe. He dearly needed someone to confide in, but like you, he refused to allow himself even that luxury. Fortunately, I made the decision for him. Only you, Master Rune, and I know the truth."

"You're lying," Lina whispered. She would have winced at the sound of her voice any other time. It sounded so weak and helpless. She swallowed hard. She felt sick. She really did hope Delly was bluffing. Desperately hoped.

"Am I? Are you denying that you attacked him while wielding your all-powerful Ragna Blade? Is that not the battle where you received your scar? Did you not impale him through his shoulder? You did not flay the flesh from his face? You did not give him that charming black scar—"

"Delly, please…" Lina whimpered. She tried to blink back the tears but more came in their place. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

The elf gave her a disgusted look. "And I suppose allowing you to keep it bottled up inside of you is a suitable alternative?"

"It's my fault that things happened the way they did. No one else should suffer for it."

Delly frowned in disgust. She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at Lina's face. "You and Master Rune are obviously guilt stricken over a situation neither of you completely understands alone. Unless you seek the answer together your mental equilibrium will continue to decay. However, your physical condition must first improve. As you are aware, Master Rune knows a great deal about Nightmare Magic. I am certain he will be able to aid you—if we find him in time."

"How long do you think I have?"

"A conservative estimate would be a month—two, if you do not exert yourself. The seizures will most likely continue to worsen. I can tell the disease originally manifested in your legs. It shows in your aura. The disease then accelerated and moved into your abdomen. Recently it migrated to your lungs. When it progresses to your heart you will die."

"Two months," Lina whispered to herself. She didn't have much choice. She would have to go to Rune. "Is Rune still in Zefiria?"

"No, after he recovered from your…quarrel he took up residence in the city of Ulthros. It is a port city found along the border where the old world meets the new. We could await his return from his mansion but there is no guarantee he will arrive in time. He appears to lose himself in his travels, as you have. It is not unusual for him to disappear for days, months, or even years at a time."

Ulthros! Lina knew of the city. She had passed through it several times over the years, unaware that Rune dwelled there. It was a ten week journey from here! Even if she survived that long there was no guarantee Rune would be there. Lina balled her fists in frustration. Karma. It had to be karma.

Delly paced the room. "Perhaps we should visit a priest of Ceipheed. One may be able to discern his whereabouts."

Lina closed her eyes to hide the building tears. This was hopeless! "Don't waste your time," she replied in a sad voice.

"Do not be foolish. We must try!"

She punched the pillow beside her in an angry fit. "We're grasping at straws! I won't blindly cling to a false hope when I know it's just going to end in failure! I might as well accept that I'm going to die no matter what!"

"You speak nonsense!"

"Do I?!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Maybe I deserve this! Maybe I—"

"Actually—" Their eyes darted to the open doorway as a new voice joined the conversation. Zelgadis stood holding a tray heaped with food. "—I know someone that may be able to help Lina."

Lina gaped in horror. Great! Now Zelgadis knew she was dying! She didn't know whether she wanted to run and hide or pummel the chimera for eavesdropping. "How long have you been standing there!" she demanded.

"Sorry, I just got here. The door was open." He set the tray of food on the table beside the bed. "Lazlore was worried since Delly didn't come down for breakfast. He sent me up with some food—enough for both of you. We were hoping Lina was awake."

"That doesn't give you the right to eavesdrop!"

Delly put a calming hand on Lina's shoulder. "Who is this person you know that may be able to heal Lina?"

"In the Seelie Mountains there is an elf priestess that calls herself the Oracle." Zelgadis nodded to Delly. "Your people have many stories about her dated before the Kouma War, I believe. She is well known in the outer territories for her ability to heal nearly all ailments."

"How do you know of her?"

"I met her."

"How? I have known elves that have searched for decades without success."

He crossed his arms. "It is _need_ that summons her, _not_ desire. She chooses to exist the way she does to heal people, not to satisfy the curiosity of researchers. You should pass that bit of information on to your fellow colleagues."

"Wait. If you met her, why didn't she cure you?" Lina wondered, a bit suspicious. She didn't want to go wandering off on a wild goose chase.

"She cured me. I just didn't realize what my true ailment was."

Lina frowned at him. What kind of a cryptic answer was that?

"How far is her domain from here?" Delly asked.

"I imagine it would be just shy of two weeks on foot. If Lina is well enough to leave tomorrow morning we should arrive with time to spare."

Delly thought for a moment, then smiled. "That is a sound idea."

"You really think she could help me?" Lina dared to hope. It was a chance—a real chance!—she didn't have a moment ago.

Zelgadis looked down at the flame haired sorceress and smiled. "She is able to cure all manner of ailments. There shouldn't be a reason why she can't help you."

"You should begin making plans," Delly encouraged. "I will go downstairs and inform Lazlore."

As Delly skipped out of the room Lina gestured to the door. "Close it, will you?"

"Want me to step out?"

"No, just close the door," she insisted, wiping more tears from her face. "I know how good Delly's hearing is."

Zelgadis shut the door.

"How much did you hear?" Lina asked in a quiet voice.

"That you have one, maybe two months to live. And everything after that."

Her hands were busy torturing the bed sheet. "I suppose you have questions you want to ask me?"

"I have lots of questions, but it's not my place to ask them. You don't have to tell me anything unless you want to."

She gazed up at the chimera in surprise.

He smiled that mysterious smile of his. "Don't look at me that way. Everyone is entitled to their secrets."

Lina smiled. More tears rolled down her face. She couldn't make them stop, but for the first time in a long while they were happy tears. "Thank you, Zel."

"No, need to thank me. You were my friend when I needed one most, despite the jerk I was. You and the others were the only things that kept me from falling into a bottomless pit of despair. Without you, I suspect I would have truly become a monster. Helping you get better is the very least I will do." His smile widened. "And as I recall, we are still working together. Besides, every hero needs a sidekick."

He earned a pillow in the face for that comment. "Who are you calling a sidekick!"

Zelgadis's eyes sparkled mischief at her. "Did I say you were the sidekick?"

They both shared a laugh. It helped Lina feel a little bit better.

"We're partners. More importantly, we're friends. Sometimes friends have to look out for one another." He started for the door. "I'll head into town this afternoon for some supplies. We'll leave at first light tomorrow."

At the door, she called out to him again. "Zel, thanks. I…I don't know what else to say…"

"The gift is in the thought," he replied. "Get some rest. We'll take turns checking in on you throughout the day." He closed the door quietly.

Lina fell back into the bed and closed her eyes. It was good to have friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Not all scars show, not all wounds heal_

_Sometimes you can't always see_

_The pain someone feels..._

The next day everyone was up bright and early. Lina was feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep. The sun was shining. The weather was clear. The temperature was comfortable. Zelgadis saw no reason not to take advantage of this good fortune so he suggested they leave as soon as possible. Lina agreed. Of course, they couldn't depart without saying goodbye to everyone.

Personally, Lina had never liked goodbyes. She found them depressing, which was one of the reasons why she had abruptly disappeared from Saillune fifty years ago without saying a word to her friends. Saying goodbye to someone made her feel like they never expected to see each other ever again. The possibility she might be dead within two months wasn't helping either. But when Iris met her outside wearing the cutest little puppy-dog eyes she had ever seen Lina knew there was no way she could leave without giving Lazlore's daughter a great big hug.

"Auntie Lina, you're going to come back, right?" Iris asked once Lina put her down. "You're gonna get better so you can come back and play with me some more?"

Lina smoothed back a stray lock of blond hair from the little girl's face. "You better believe it!"

Iris suddenly wrapped her arms around Lina's leg. "You promise? You promise not to die?" Tears welled in the little girl's eyes. "Don't die, Auntie Lina! Please? I don't want you to die. Promise you'll get better and come back! You have to!"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

Lina smiled and knelt so they were eye to eye. "I'll do something even better." She released the clasp on one of the Demon Blood Talismans encircling her wrists. "This is very important to me. I want you to take care of it until I get back. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

Iris cupped the bracelet to her chest. She looked at the bracelet. She looked at Lina. She beamed. "Okay, Auntie Lina! I'll take the bestest care of it! And when you come back you'll see what a good job I did and wish you had left all of them for me to take care of!"

She laughed. "Good, but don't let your dad see it. If he does he may try to steal it so he can study it. Then we'll never get it back."

Iris giggled and hid the talisman behind her back.

"You know, I'm standing right behind you," Lazlore cleared his throat.

"Really? It can be so hard to tell sometimes." Lina stood. "You were always such a quiet boy. You would lock yourself up in your room and never come out. Hardly ever talked to anyone, especially girls."

"That's because I was studying."

Lina's smile turned mischievous. "Is that what they called _it?_ I heard doing _it_ too much could make a boy go blind. Is that why you wear glasses?"

Lazlore's face went red. His mouth opened and closed several times as if he were trying to decide on a proper retort. Finally, he sighed, "Forget it, Lina. I'm not going to trade wits with you. You'll bankrupt me."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm only teasing you because you are a close friend."

"I know." He smiled. "Trust me. I know."

They shared a hug.

"Get better quickly."

She flashed him a wide smile. "Don't worry about me. You better have my reefler ready! As soon as I'm healed I'll be back to get it."

"Oh, it'll be ready. Just make sure you're here to pick it up." He leaned in closer, giving her a playful nudge in the ribs. "You and Zelgadis take care of each other, okay?"

Her lips twisted in a lopsided frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take it how ever you like," Lazlore laughed, then leaned in, keeping his voice low. "For once in your life don't be stubborn. Don't try to be a hero or act tough when you don't need to. Accept the help your friends offer. True friendship is like sound health; the value of it is seldom known until it is lost."

Lina glanced over at Zelgadis. He and Delly were talking quietly amongst themselves. Lina smiled softly. Lazlore's words settled comfortably in her head. There were places Zelgadis probably wanted to be; yet here he was trying to save her life instead. "You're starting to sound like Rune, you know that?"

He smiled. His cerulean eyes pulsed mischievously. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She moved on to Delly. They, too, shared a hug. Then the elf pressed a small pouch into her hands.

"Take this."

"What is it?"

"A mixture of herbs," Delly explained. "Brew it into a tea in the morning, then once again at night. It should help keep your energy up."

"Thank you."

"It is no trouble. While you and Zelgadis visit the Oracle I will search for Master Rune." At Lina's troubled expression she leaned in close and whispered, "Amends must be made between you, else the wounds shall never truly heal. I shall inform Master Rune of the situation. You may return to his tower when you are prepared."

"That may not be for some time."

"I understand, as I am certain Master Rune will."

Lina nodded, silently praying Delly was right. She turned to Zelgadis. "Ready to go?"

"Oi, Zelgadis!" Lazlore approached the chimera with a rolled up bundle. "It's not a good idea to travel without a proper weapon, and since I'm still repairing yours, I thought I would loan you one of mine." He unwrapped the cloth bundle to reveal a magnificent sword.

Zelgadis accepted the sword, unsheathing it. It was a beautifully crafted weapon with a golden double-headed dragon serving as the cross guard and the white blade was blindingly bright in the light. He gave it a few practice swings. The balance was perfect.

"I like it," he smiled. "It's magnificent. Does it have a name?"

Lazlore puffed up his chest in pride. "I call her Reason."

The chimera gave him a puzzled look. "Bit of an odd name for a sword, isn't it?"

Delly giggled. It was pure birdsong. "It is a fitting name, I believe. The sword will serve you well." She smiled at Zelgadis. "May Reason win all of your battles."

* * *

The first few days of the journey went well. The weather remained favorable. The roads were clear. Lina was given a reprieve from her seizures. They made good time. By the beginning of the fourth day, things started to sour. A light drizzle invaded the countryside, turning many of the dirt roads to mud and slowly travel. 

The seizures made a return, often at the most unexpected and inappropriate times. While hopping from stone to stone to cross a river Lina's legs abruptly gave out. She tumbled into the raging waters. If Zelgadis hadn't managed to fish her out at the last second with the help of a Ray Wing she would have surely drowned.

There were days when Lina had trouble breathing. Feeling like she was sucking air through a straw was not Lina's idea of fun, especially since it forced her to rest so often. And they were just walking! Physically, it was frustrating. Mentally, it was even worse. The sorceress remembered the many extraordinary feats she had been capable of only a few weeks ago—battling it out with bandits, searching for treasure, going for a swim in a river, standing on top of a tall boulder! Now she had to be extremely careful or couldn't do those things at all!

Then there had been the most terrifying night of all. Lina suddenly woke up in the middle of the night to find she couldn't breath. She had collapsed a few feet from her tent while scrambling to find Zelgadis. Had the chimera not been nearby on watch he wouldn't have reached her in time. Normally they slept in separate tents. After that night, they began to share a single one with a blanket hung up in the middle to act as a 'privacy curtain.'

When they were within a day of reaching the Oracle things began to look up again. The weather cleared again and Lina's seizures retreated for a time. Occasionally she still grew short of breath.

"Maybe we should slow down," Zelgadis suggested as Lina paused to lean up against a tree. Not for the first time that day he noticed she was breathing rather heavily. "The Oracle is just over that next mountain," he pointed off in the distance. "We should reach her by tomorrow."

"Then that's all the more reason we should hurry. Besides, I'm fine," she replied dismissively, even offering a tired smile.

He wasn't buying the act. Lina was either too stubborn or proud to admit she wasn't feeling well today—probably a little of both. He waited fifteen minutes, then reworded his suggestion in a way that would better appeal to her pride.

"Why don't we stop for lunch? We've been making good time. There is a river up ahead." He shrugged. "Maybe we can catch some fish."

"That sounds good."

They set up a small camp near the river. Lina started a fire and then rolled out a large blanket for a quick nap. Zelgadis set to work catching fish. With the handy fishing spell Lina had taught him it was easy work. The fish were practically jumping out of the river into his lap!

When he judged he had enough fish to satisfy even Lina's monstrous appetite he set to work gutting and cleaning them. He stuck each one on a stick he had stripped the bark from to cook over the fire. Lastly, he hung his well-worn coffee pot over the fire.

"You would make a good little wife."

Zelgadis paused in his work to look up at Lina who was lying on her side, watching him through one open eye.

"…If you were a girl," Lina added before she burst out laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

"I'll remember that the next time you want someone to cook for you."

"Oh, don't be that way, Zel," she snickered. She rolled onto her back, stretching out like a cat. Zelgadis looked away before he got the urge to start staring. "It's such a nice day. Too bad we can't enjoy it more."

Zelgadis handed her a fish before taking one for himself. "We should reach the Oracle by midday tomorrow."

Lina sat up and began nibbling on the fish. She looked lost in thought. When her eyes flicked up to him their eyes met for a brief moment. She quickly shifted her gaze down to the ground. A second later her eyes came up again to meet his. Then she looked away.

"What's wrong? Did I grow a second head?"

"Say, Zel, after this is all over—once I'm healed, I mean," a slight blush colored her face, "would you like to keep traveling together? If you don't already have other plans, that is."

He smiled. "Well, it has been fun. I—" His head snapped up suddenly. He unfolded his legs, standing with smooth grace. Lina seemed to sense it too, a strange disturbance, like the air had suddenly become sickly sweet and gooey. "I think I'm going to have a look." He gazed out across the forest. "Will you be all right if I leave you alone for a few minutes?"

Lina made a face. "I'm not made out of glass. I'm won't shatter if I fall over."

"Fine. Fine," he smiled, drawing his sword. "If anything moves and it's not me, feel free to fireball it."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Like you need to tell me that."

* * *

Once Zelgadis had disappeared into the forest Lina turned to face the new presence she sensed. 

"You can come out now," she called. "I know you're there."

"Impressive," a disembodied voice that sounded as many at once said.

"Not really," she said matter-of-factly. "You show up on the astral plane like a candle in a dark room. At least you were bright enough to summon a horde of lesser demons to draw my partner away." Lina searched about for the owner of the voice. Not surprising, she didn't see anyone. She made sure she stood proud and tall. It wouldn't do to have her opponent think she was afraid. "Why don't you come out and show yourself?" Her dialog wasn't very original, but it fit the situation.

"As you command," the owner of the voice replied in mock laughter and phased in.

Lina narrowed her eyes at the creature. Its hulking frame was at least seven feet tall—eight, if you included the two horns growing out of his head. Chitin-like armor stretched across its torso and arms, covering powerful muscles. It leered at her with beady yellow eyes.

"A Mazoku," she observed. "And an amateur at that. A more experienced one would have been smart enough to hide his true strength."

"A cheeky brat, ain't you?"

Lina wore a smile that would have made Xellos proud. She clasped her hands behind her back in preparation for a spell. "You haven't seen anything yet! FIREBALL!"

The spell flew with unerring accuracy towards its intended target. The Mazoku made no attempt to dodge or defend against the spell. He didn't even teleport away. The moment before it would have struck a tiny portal appeared. Her fireball disappeared into its depths.

"Where did—"

The protective wards woven with silver thread in her cape suddenly flared white hot in warning. Lina moved but not quick enough to avoid her own fireball as it hit her from behind. The explosion tossed her through the air. Luckily, the wards held. She was spared the worst of the damage. She rolled as she hit the ground and came up in a crouch.

Lina frowned, more at herself than at the Mazoku. She should have expected that!

"You have power over dimensions." She recalled a prior battle decades ago with another Mazoku, Kanzeil, who shared the same ability. His ability to shift at will between the physical and astral planes had made him a particularly difficult adversary. She sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to resort to the same measures in order to end this battle. Her system wouldn't be able to handle the stress. "You pulled my fireball into your portal and redirected it back at me."

"Didn't like that, did you?" the Mazoku grinned. "I'm certain you won't like this either." Summoning a second portal, he reached deep inside.

Lina barely had time to wonder what he was doing before she saw the connecting portal open in front of her. His hand reached through, shoving an orb of volatile energy against her stomach. The explosion was deafening. Once again the sorceress found herself flying uncontrollably through the air. Her wards strained under the spell. They prevented they attack from killing her, but with the powerful explosion so close she felt like a horse had kicked her in the gut. She was sure one rib was cracked, maybe even two. She fought to catch her breath between bouts of retching in the grass.

"Forgive me," the Mazoku laughed, obviously enjoying her pain. "I forgot to mention that I tend to break the things I play with."

Damn it! This was annoying! When she faced Kanzeil it was alongside friends _and _she had been at full health. This Mazoku was worse. Not only could he teleport, but he could also warp space to throw her spells back at her! Once he was through with her he would probably go after Zelgadis. Lina frowned. She wasn't going to allow that to happen. She had to finish this quickly, no matter the cost.

Lina gazed back at the forest Zelgadis had disappeared into. She hoped he could forgive her for what she was about to do.

_"Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I beseech thyself; by all of the power you possess, grant the heavens' wrath to my hand; unleash the power of the dark, freezing nothingness; by our power, our combined might, let us walk as one along the path of destruction…"_

The Mazoku watched her, surprise clearly evident on his ugly face. "Summoning power from the Golden Lord? There shouldn't be any humans left capable of doing that. We saw to that a thousand years ago."

Decades ago Lina would have needed the amplifying effect of the Demon Blood Talismans to cast this spell, but as the years passed so, too, had Lina's knowledge and powers. The talismans were no longer a requirement.

Writhing tendrils of darkness gathered in Lina's hands. All her concentration went into reshaping the spell. She wouldn't be using a blade this time. No, she needed something much more versatile. Something she could attack from a distance with…

"Who are you?" the Mazoku demanded.

The darkness slithered out of her hands, curving and elongating itself in the shape of a memory, one of the legendary weapons, the Bow of Light, Galvera.

Against Kanzeil, Lina had used the Ragna Blade to cut through the dimensional wall. With no place to retreat, the Mazoku had been left exposed. One clean cut had brought the battle to an end.

This attack wouldn't be nearly so delicate.

Lina leveled the bow at the Mazoku and drew an arrow forge of darkness baptized in the golden coils of the abyss.

Her opponent phased away.

Lina released her attack.

The blast of Nightmare Energy tore through the dimensional wall like paper. A rift opened as borders between realities frayed. The Mazoku screamed as his essence was ripped from astral space back to the physical realm.

Lina found him in the bushes. It wasn't difficult. She just followed the sounds of his screams. The Mazoku had been hit hard by the spell. One arm, half his torso, and everything below was gone. Too weak to teleport, he was slowly dragging himself back towards the rift with his remaining arm. The rift was already mending itself. He wouldn't reach it before it closed.

She stepped in front of him and took aim for a second shot.

He glared hatefully at her. "How can you be a Chaos Mage? They're all supposed to be dead!"

Lina didn't know or care what a Chaos Mage was. She had to keep Zelgadis safe. That was all that mattered. She fired another blast of Nightmare Energy, and the Mazoku ceased to be.

"Victory!" Lia smiled tiredly, collapsing to the ground. The power of the Nightmare Energy scattered like a flock of birds taking flight. She tried to stand but only made it to her knees before the world began to spin. "Damn it. I knew that wasn't a good idea." Not like she had a choice, though. She hated to think what using the spell had done to her system this time.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a measure of pride at what she had done. All that remained of the Mazoku was a large crater. She had defeated the Mazoku on her own! Against Kanziel it had taken Lina and all of her friends everything they had to kill him.

"And to think, I thought I was getting weak because I was sick!" Lina chuckled as she lay back against the ground exhausted. Once they reached the Oracle everything would be fine. She would be good as new. She just…needed a tiny…nap…first…

* * *

Three dark elves and a human—all female—watched the scene draw to a conclusion in the crystal ball. The Mazoku they had summoned was defeated, reduced beyond ashes. 

"The woman, she yet lives," one of the dark elves cried.

"Not for long," the human, Rin, replied.

The second dark elf smiled. "We shall bring her in, yes? When she passes from this world her spirit can be contained. Interrogated."

"That will not be necessary."

"She spoke the Chaos Words! Is she not one of these Chaos Mages you seek?"

Rin shook her head. "A true Chaos Mage would not be so weak or stupid. She does not completely understand the power she controls. Do you see what it has done to her? She has doomed herself!"

"We do not have the time. Her companion rapidly approaches."

"It is only a male," the third dark elf spoke up. "What can he possibly do?"

Rin yanked a knife from the priestess's belt scabbard before she could so much as blink. The dark elves froze. Rin pressed the point to the dark elf's chest. "It is hard to miss when you are this close, dearie. It does not matter whether you are male or female." She abruptly turned to the others. "Come. We determined she was not a Chaos Mage. Let us be off. We have other business to attend to."

* * *

Zelgadis shook the gore from Reason. All around him lay the slowly evaporating bodies of lesser demons. _Lesser demons!_ What were they doing out in the middle of nowhere? The nearest town was over a day away. And he seriously doubted they came to enjoy the view of the forest. There were really only two things out here: Lina and… 

_Lina!_

The trip back to camp was little more than a blur in his mind. His focus was Lina, not that he doubted she couldn't handle a horde of lesser demons on her own. Lesser demons didn't have enough power to manifest in the physical realm on their own. They had to be summoned. Now the question was, who summoned them and where was the summoner?

When Zelgadis arrived back at camp his heart skipped a beat. There was Lina lying on the ground next to a giant crater. The signs of battle were all around them, but the area seemed clear. He lifted Lina's limp form in his arms. She wasn't breathing!  
"Don't you dare die on me!" he screamed. "Not after coming this far! Don't you dare!"

Lina didn't respond.

Zelgadis forced himself to calm. Panicking was the worst thing he could do right now. If he didn't keep a level head he wouldn't be able to help Lina. She would die without his help.

He laid her across the ground. His hands busied themselves. One tilted her head back; the other pinched her nose shut. His lips met hers. He blew a breath of air into her lungs. A few seconds passed. He did it again.

Lina gasped a sudden, desperate breath, then another. And another. It raised his hopes, but the moment was fleeting. Even as he watched, each successive breath she drew was shallower than the last.

She was dying.

Frustrated, Zelgadis slammed his fist into the ground. What could he do? The normal procedures weren't working. He didn't know how to counteract the effects of Nightmare Energy. He quickly searched his memory. There had to be something. He had learned many wondrous things—things other mages couldn't even dream of. He needed a heavy duty healing spell…

_Gaia Rebirth!_

The cost was extraordinarily high. He and Lina could die in the process, but it wasn't as if they had much of a choice. Her death was guaranteed if he did nothing. It was worth the risk.

Zelgadis stood and drew Reason. The unique ring of enchanted steel filled the air. His stone-like skin was impervious to normal blades, but the spell-infused edge of Reason would cut it easily enough. He opened a gash along his wrist, just deep enough to reach the vein. As the blood began to flow he cast the sword aside.

Time to begin the spell.

He chanted the words of power, casting his wrist out at the end of each mantra. Blood rained to the ground, but it did not idle. Each drop moved as if alive, animated by the magic. It gathered around Lina, forging a magic circle.

"_Earth is my body, Fire is my blood_

_Wind of my breath, Water of my life_

_Our souls, hard yet firm,_

_Our names, reaching the gods,_

_Mother Earth, so as I pray,_

_May one of us stand under heaven,_

_Gaia Rebirth!"_

All the correct spirits were gathered. The elements were in their place. Drawing her gently into his arms, Zelgadis released himself into the torrent of the spell. He sought the calm within, felt the pull as his life force was siphoned away, a part of him sacrificed to make her whole. HE felt the searing pain seep through him. Lina's pain. Pain of the ailment as it slowly ate away at her body. Pain of the doubts that constantly plagued her and her life, her body, her mind. A pain that began knife sharp and had only grown sharper over the years. A pain that refused to be forgotten.

Zelgadis steeled his resolve. He stood as a rock, a stable foundation amidst a torrent of hurt into Lina's soul. He transfused the strength of his life into hers. In return, he accepted her pain, relieved her of much of the suffering she had endured over the years.

Lina's breathing grew stronger, evening out. The color returned to her face. His life force flowed into her, rekindling the spark that would give her the will to live again. Her muscles went slack as he lowered her to the ground. She would rest for a time, lost in a peaceful slumber.

He smiled. The spell had worked! Even now, he could feel the warmth of the magic within him fading until it was gone. His wound was healed, the flesh knitting itself together so smoothly not even the faintest trace of a scar could be seen. Zelgadis removed his hands, and brushed the fiery locks back from her face. She briefly stirred, but did not wake. He stood to retrieve Reason, returning the sword to her sheath at his side.

And then he toppled over onto his face.

* * *

When Zelgadis next awoke it was night. He was in his sleeping bag inside a tent. The flap was tied open to let in the light of the campfire. Lina was sitting beside him curled up in her own mess of blankets. Surprisingly, she was awake and staring into the fire. 

He tried to sit up and found he was stiff all over.

The rustle of blankets drew Lina's attention. "Zel!"

"Hi." He managed to push himself up despite the protests of his body.

"Don't over exert yourself! You need rest."

"I'll be fine."

Lina gave him a stern look. She reached over, plucking a wire-like hair—and drawing a painful wince from him. He wasn't all together shocked to see that the hair was stark white. From the moment he began casting the healing spell he knew there was the chance it would severely drain his life force, if it didn't outright kill him.

"Okay, maybe I do need some rest," he admitted.

"And you need to eat."

At the mention of food Zelgadis realized he wasn't hungry. He was absolutely starving! "How long have I been out?" he asked as he watched Lina step outside.

She dug a bowl and a few other things out of her pack. She filled it from a pot hanging over the fire. "This would be the third night you've been asleep."

"We haven't moved?"

Lina looked at him as if he was stupid. "Do you know how much you weigh? I'm not going to try to lug you around. Besides, you're the only one that knows where the Oracle can be found."

"Oh, yea."

Lina shoved the bowl and several slices of bread into his hands. "Here. Eat."

He didn't argue.

Five bowls and an entire loaf of bread later he was feeling much better. The moment he set the bowl aside Lina scooped it up. She went outside the tent and quickly began gathering other dishes that needed washing.

Zelgadis moved to help her.

Lina cast a glare as he drew near. "I may be sick, Zel, but I'm not helpless. I can do the dishes."

"It's not that. I just thought I would help with some of the chores."

"You should rest some more," Lina suggested. "You've been watching over me the entire trip. _I'll_ take care of the dishes." Her tone made it clear this would not be a debate.

Zelgadis went back into the tent but didn't sleep. He waited.

A half hour later the tent flap rustled as Lina poked her head in. She frowned when she saw he was still awake. "Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?"

"Maybe in a bit," he replied. "I think I want to stay awake for a little while. You've been watching over me for three days. Have you gotten much rest?" He wasn't comfortable with the idea he had held them up. Lina was living on a time limit.

"Enough."

"How are you feeling?" He was almost afraid to ask.

She sat down in her cocoon of blankets, hugging her knees to her chest. "Honestly, this is the best I've felt in a long time. I haven't had any seizures. I can breathe without difficulty. There is no pain." She finally looked at him. "What did you do?"

"I just used a healing spell I learned." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad it worked."

Lina's eyes narrowed at him. "A healing spell?"

"Yes."

"Zel, I was dying. Hell, I was probably dead! Healing spells do not bring the dead back to life! And they most certainly do not turn your hair white!"

"The spell will if it's Gaia Rebirth."

Her jaw suddenly trembled. "You used _what_ spell?"

"Gaia Rebirth. It's a high-level healing spell—" The rest of the explanation was lost as Lina pounced on him. The next thing Zelgadis knew, Lina had grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground. His feet were dangling in the air!

"You used Gaia Rebirth on me!?" she screamed in his face.

Zelgadis found he could do little more than nod. He didn't dare turn away. An overwhelmingly ferocious aura radiated from the sorceress. Every muscle, every honed instinct in his body warned him to flee, to get away. There was danger here. A force that was powerful, deadly, and quickly rising to the killing edge.

Lina gave him a hard shake. "What the hell is wrong with _you!?"_ she screamed even louder. "Are you insane? Why did you attempt such a dangerous spell? _You could have died!"_

"Well, I'm sorry," he replied dryly. A part of Zelgadis deep inside began to feel agitated with her attitude. She was acting like he had made a mistake saving her life. "I didn't have much of a choice. Would you rather I have stood aside and let you die?"

His words seemed to snap her out of her rage. Lina blinked as if coming awake from a dream. Her eyes darted everywhere, struggling to take in what was going on. When she realized what she was doing she instantly dropped Zelgadis. He collapsed bonelessly to the ground.

Lina retreated to her pile of blankets, once again hugging her knees to her chest. She stared into the fire.

Zelgadis sat up without a word. He watched Lina and waited. It was some time before she finally turned to face him. The look she wore broke his heart. He could see tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Zel," she mumbled, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"It's okay. That just wasn't the reaction I was expecting after saving someone's life."

"I know." She wiped away the tears on her arm and sniffed.

"Want to talk?"

"Why did you save me, Zel?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Please, Zel."

"Because you're my friend," he replied in an absolute tone.

She stared at him for a moment before resting her head against her knees. "The Lina you know is a monster." A veil of shadow fell over her eyes. She sniffed. "Couldn't you have just let me die?"

"And why would you want to die?"

"Maybe I deserve to die."

"If you believe that, then why did you agree to go on this journey? The Oracle is less than a day away!" He recognized the look in her eyes now. It was madness. Pure madness. The kind of madness that slowly wore away at a person's mind until they were so consumed by it they could never see anything else. He was all too familiar with it. Long ago, that same madness had threatened to consume him. Only the lifeline of his friends had kept him from succumbing to that trap.

"Because…" Lina whispered, trembling. "Because…"

He waited patiently.

Lina's face twitched and strained. The emotional wall she was struggling to keep up cracked a little more, but the last crack proved one too many. The wall shattered. Lina broke down with a heart-racking sob. "I don't really want to die."

Zelgadis rushed over to her side, cradling her in his arms. This was insane! What was going on with her? "Lina, what happened to you? What made you like this?"

She sniffed and wiped her nose off on her sleeve. "I…I suppose you deserve to know the truth. You did save my life."

"I'm just worried for you. You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to."

"Yes, I do. You think I'm a good person when I'm not."

"What could you have possibly done to make yourself believe such a lie?"

It was a long moment before she answered. He felt her trembling in his arms. "I tried to kill my mentor." She gazed up at him like a frightened child. "Do you understand? I almost killed Rune."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Love is blind; friendship closes its eyes..._

Rune kicked the door shut behind him as he sorted though the day's mail. "Bill. Bill. Message from the guild for a new assignment. Bill. Letter—Hey! It's from Shadowdancer!" The youthful-looking mage tucked that one safely into a hidden pocket in his cape. He would have to check it out later. Right now his mind was concerned with more important things like finding food. He hadn't eaten since that morning and it was sunset now. He really didn't feel like cooking. That took too long. A restaurant sounded much better. Where was Lina? He bet she would love to check out the new place in town that specialized in roast beef.

After dumping the mail on the table he began his search for Lina. He didn't have to go far. He found her in the study hovering over a book.

"Lina!" he smiled, happy to see her. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. What do you say we head into town and get something to eat? My treat!" He strode forward with a light gait.

Halfway to her he suddenly stopped.

There was a stillness, a kind of breathless and uneasy silence that hung heavily in the air. Across from him on the other side of a table Lina stood up with her head bowed, the light of the nearby fireplace unable to pierce the dark shadows that hid her face.

"Lina?" A chill worked its way down his spine, stealing his rush of excitement. Something didn't feel quite right.

The chill became icy dread as Lina's voice broke the hush that had fallen between them. "Why, Rune?"

He blinked. Her voice sounded so cold and distant. What was wrong? "I'm sorry. I don't catch you what mean."

Her head abruptly snapped up. Her furious ruby eyes met his. "Stop pretending!" she screamed. "Drop the damn act, Rune! Just drop it!"

The power of her words was enough to force him back a step. What could she mean? What act? "What are you—"

The sorceress snarled, slamming both hands down onto the table. "For all these years you have been lying to me! Why? Why did you do it!?"

Rune held up his hands. "Lie? About what?" It would be very helpful if he knew what she was talking about. He had never seen her so angry, at least not with her anger directed towards him.

Lina shot him a glare that could set fire to ice. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot what?"

Lina lifted the book she was reading from the table. He instantly recognized the battered cover.

"My journal?" He cringed and made a grab for the book. "How did you get that?"

Lina nimbly danced away, beyond his reach. "Finally figured it out, have you?" she sneered. "Tell me, how did you ever manage to keep a straight face whenever you reassured me about my figure? You sure fooled me. I bet you would have made one hell of an actor on the stage!"

Bad! This was very bad! She must have been reading every entry during the years she had been growing up. "Wait! Please let me explain…"

"What is there to explain? It's all in here, right?" Pages rustled as she flipped through the book. She read the words out loud. _"…I realize now why Lina appears behind in her growth compared to the other children. Magic is known to considerably slow a sorcerer's physical aging—sometimes even to the point where it appears to halt it. (For centuries sorcerers have theorized this is why elves live for so long—because of their close ties to magic.) Since I began teaching Lina magic when she was only six, the anti-aging side effect seems to have taken hold very early in her life. I should halt her studies, but she is so eager to learn. I will have to study and keep an eye on her. I wonder how this may affect her over the long term…"_

"It…It's not how it sounds!"

"And how does it sound to you?" Lina asked in a harsh voice. Every word pierced his heart. "Was that all I was to you? A _thing_ to be studied?"

"No! Lina—"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up!" The growl started low but the pitch quickly rose as she continued. "Don't Lina me! Do you have any idea how much I've been hurt? _Do you!_ You kept suggesting that I was a late bloomer. And I actually believed you! I thought my body would begin to fill in after a few years! And you helped me believe that! I even resigned myself to thinking I would always be like this!!!" Hot angry tears streamed down her face. She was so furious she had to struggle to keep her body from shaking. "But then…then I find out something like this…_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!?"_

As much as Rune wanted to go to her he found he couldn't. The look face kept him rooted in place. But what twisted the knife in his heart was the pain flashing in those expressive eyes.

"Do you know I've had to listen to everyone make fun of my figure, of how I was so…so _flat!!!_ All those years…and only to find out that it didn't have to happen really…really…" Her voice cracked and broke, giving way to a bitter sob. Words failing her, Lina reacted in the only way she knew.

She mumbled something under her breath. Rune barely caught enough to recognize the chant. Chaos Words! Fear, icy and cold, enveloped him as a blade of coiling darkness sheathed in the purest gold coalesced into her trembling hands.

Lina glared at him. Hateful was too kind of a word to describe the boiling emotions within her. "I always wondered who I had to hate…Who I could blame…" Lina advanced and slashed down with the roiling blade. The Nightmare Energy carved a void down the middle of the table. It collapsed in two. "I thought it was the gods…but no. It's _you!" _She stepped over the pieces to him, graceful and lethal, the fury in her eyes burning with all the fires of hell.

Rune jumped back, trying to keep some distance between them. "Wait a minute—" He tripped over a footstool, rolled, and was back on his feet in an instant. Lina didn't slow. He realized he was in serious trouble. "Calm down, please!"

She didn't seem to hear him. Or she didn't care. "…Listen to even my friends tell me that I'm an under developed child…that I-I have a washboard chest!" Her eyes locked with his and narrowed. She leveled the blade and charged.

Rune scrambled away from her, desperate to keep a bookshelf, a table, furniture—anything!—between them. He had studied Nightmare Energy for untold years long before ever meeting Lina. He was well aware of its effects—after all, it was from his stolen notes that Lina had managed to develop the Giga Slave on her own.

Nightmare Energy, when wielded properly, was more deadly than any other type of magic—and not simply because it was the Lord of Nightmare's power summoned into this world. The presence of Nightmare Energy in this world was as a void. Much like a hole, it was only visible through means of viewing that which it took away. Lina's all-powerful Ragna Blade was, in effect, a doorway to the Sea of Chaos. The blade of darkness did not slice. It did not cut. Anything it came into contact with was erased from this world and returned to Chaos. There was no defense against it.

And so, Rune was desperate to keep away from Lina's attacks at all cost. He was hoping, given enough time, that the energy required to wield the Ragna Blade would quickly tire her out.

It couldn't come soon enough! When Lina tired of chasing him around obstacles she began cleaving her way through them. Chairs, tables, books, shelves—anything in her path fell to the floor in pieces. Rune quickly found himself running out of room as they ran through the house.

"I should hate you! I have every right to! You're the cause of all my grief!" Lina's words cut through him like a thousand tiny daggers. "It's all _your_ fault!"

Eventually, Lina managed to corner him. She advanced on him, the killing intent clear in her eyes. The blade rose.

"I'm sorry, Lina," he whispered, closing his eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had no desire to die either. "Bomb Di Wind!"

The pressure of the surrounding air suddenly increased, then shot straight out at Lina. The brunt of the spell took her in the gut, tossing her across the room into the far wall. The power of the Ragna Blade dissipated and Lina collapsed to the floor. She didn't get up.

He waited several moments to catch his breath. She still didn't get up. "Lina?" he called out, the fear evident in his voice. The spell didn't hit that hard, did it? He only meant to disarm her, not hurt her. She should be okay.

Rune approached her, slowly at first. "Lina?" he called again. She was still as death. He quickly moved and knelt beside her. Her back was to him. He picked her up in his arms.

That was when Lina's eyes snapped open to glare hatefully at him. He froze, captured by her stare.

Lina placed her hand on his chest. "Fireball," she said in a very cold, very calm voice.

The protective runes sewn into his clothing with silver thread flared. Their influence was the only thing that prevented her from seriously injuring him. However, they did nothing to prevent the kinetic energy of the explosion from throwing him across the room and through several piles of broken furniture.

He forced himself to stand, despite the dizziness and his shaky legs. Bracing his shoulder against the wall helped.

"_FIREBALL!"_

Rune looked up in time to see the next volatile spell speeding towards him. He could sense this one was much more powerful. He cast his hand out. "Barrier Reflect—!" _Bad idea!_ He managed to stop himself just in time. That spell would send Lina's fireball right back at her, and that was not something he wanted to do! His only other option was to dive to the side, clear of the blast.

Thunder shook the room as the spell exploded. His ears were ringing and smoke filled the air. He coughed. A shadow in the smoke caught his eye. Lina appeared an instantly later, both feet extended before her as she flew through the air. The kick hit him hard in the chest. The wind flew from his lungs. His head slammed into the wall and stars filled his vision. He slowly slid to the floor.

Lina was chanting. He could hear her through the smoke. But where? Rune pushed himself up. This was not working he had to get out of here, out of this house. He needed enough room to maneuver so he could avoid Lina's spells and wear her out at the same time. He moved for the door.

"Ragna Blade!" Lina's voice hissed directly behind him.

Rune didn't even have time to turn around. _"NRGHHHT!!!"_ he grunted in pain as the blade of darkness erupted from his shoulder. Lina planted her boot between his shoulders and kicked him off the blade. He toppled to the ground. Blood poured out of the gash like a stream to pool beneath him. He couldn't feel his arm. That was bad.

Lina appeared over him, snatching him up by his collar—a feat made easy by her enchanted gloves. Her other hand still wielded the Ragna Blade, which hovered dangerously close to his face. "All I want to know is _why._ Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why lie to me for all those years?"

When he didn't answer immediately she gave him a hard shake. The back of his head hit the wall. His vision exploded with dancing lights.

"Answer me, damn it! You owe me that much, Rune!"

He blinked, trying t clear his vision. He gazed at Lina sadly, his heart pained by everything he had done to her. The fact it was unintentional made him no less guilty. "It was an accident," he replied with tears in his eyes. "At six years old you showed more potential for magic than apprentices three times your age. I was so excited to find you that I never stopped to think of the consequences of someone so young learning magic. By the time I realized my mistake it was impossible to reverse it."

"_LIAR!!!"_ Lina screamed, slamming him into the wall again. "You just wanted to use me as some kind of experiment! That's why you never told me the truth!"

Rune winced. His eyes met hers. He could clearly see all the pain, all the anger—all because of him. "No…I didn't tell you this because…I didn't want to cause you any more pain," he cried softly and the tears fell from his face.

"_LIAR!!!"_ she screamed. She slammed him into the wall again and again and again until the darkness swooped down upon him.

Even in his half conscious state, he was still acutely aware of pain. It burned along the left side of his face, like someone had flayed the flesh from it. Out of sheer reflex he lashed out with a counter spell. Suddenly, Lina's grip was gone. He was only vaguely aware of his body sliding down the wall…

* * *

Delly pulled the purple crystal from her head and blinked away the last of the memories that were not hers. Such horrible memories they were! Only then did she realize she was holding her breath with the agony of it and released it. 

She gazed down at the crystal in her palm. It was a magical device developed by her people called a Rememberizer. The device had many uses, although its sole purpose was to contain memories. It allowed people to review events as others saw them.

This one was attuned to Master Rune. Delly had used it, not at his request, but because he had desperately needed the aid. As he lay in slumber one evening she had drawn out the memories. When he realized what she had done he was furious—not because it revealed his faults, but because he did not want others to think ill of Lina for her actions.

Delly's lips twisted in annoyance. She had grown up around humans, yet she still didn't understand them. When under great distress why did they insist on keeping everything bottled up? Did they not realize that only made things worse?

This time, however, she was having her doubts as to who was at fault. Master Rune believed he was at fault for the entire affair. Lina was of the same mind, yet something did not make sense. The Lina in Master Rune's memories was a complete berserker. True, Lina had the temperament of a dragon, but Delly found it hard to believe she would go as far as to attempt to kill Master Rune, even after discovering the truth of something as sensitive as her lack of physical development. Her behavior had been very odd.

She wished she had had a second Rememberizer to use on Lina. Each crystal, once attuned to an individual, could not be used to draw memories from another. If she had been able see things from Lina's point of view it would have shed much light on things.

Delly stood and approached the window of her room at the inn. Tonight the stars were out. She prayed Lina and Zelgadis faired well.

* * *

"You did all of that to him?" Zelgadis asked. Puzzled and confused was the very least that could be said to describe how he was feeling at that moment. 

Lina let out a long wail of misery and wrapped her arms around him. "It just happened so fast," she sobbed. "I just found his journal and started reading when I found out the truth. I was so angry. I couldn't think straight. Then Rune walked in and I…I…"

Zelgadis drew her close and hugged her, stroked her head, and tried to comfort her as best he could. It did no good; she only cried harder. He had never seen Lina in such misery.

"Something doesn't sound right about your story."

She trembled and looked up at him, more than a little scared. "You-you think I _wanted_ to kill him?"

"No," he replied in a very firm and reassuring voice, "the story you just told me doesn't sound like you. I mean, I've seen you kill bandits, Mazoku, and even Dark Lords. You had reasons for killing them, and they deserved it. The story you told me is of you trying to outright murder Rune. That is _not_ you."

"But—"

"After discovering that Rune is responsible for you looking so young I can understand you being furious. I can understand you wanting to kick his butt. I can understand you wanting to Dragon Slave him a dozen times over. I do _not_ see you attempting murder over that discovery."

"But I—"

Zelgadis put a finger to her lips, silencing her protests. "Stop arguing. There's something else I don't think you realize. How is it Xellos arrived just in time to catch you as you were falling from the tower? There are no such things as coincidences when he is around."

Lina's eyes widened as the realization clicked in her head. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Probably because your mind has been so preoccupied with the events prior."

"But that still explains nothing!"

Zelgadis gazed out of the tent at the campfire. "I think Delly is right. This is something you and Rune have to figure out together." Lina trembled in his arms again. "First, we go to the Oracle and get you healed. We'll worry about everything else after that."

"You…don't think differently of me now?" Lina asked in a quiet voice.

"Never. I'll believe in you even when you've ceased to believe in yourself. You've defeated Phibrizzo and Shabranigdo. You'll overcome this, and I'll be there at your side to help you."

She hugged him a bit tighter and watched the campfire. "Thanks, Zel."

* * *

Early the next day they set off for the Oracle. The journey progressed much faster than Zelgadis anticipated, mainly because Lina didn't need to constantly rest. Gaia Rebirth had apparently recovered her system enough so that the seizures were leaving her alone for a time. Lina was much happier for it. For the first time in a while, she seemed like her old self. He was glad for that. 

Of course, it also meant Lina was now in a more playful and talkative mood.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" she beamed.

He looked at the sorceress. "Do I really have a choice or are you asking just to be nice?"

Lina flashed him a sly grin.

The chimera rolled his eyes. This was another situation he wasn't going to win. "Okay. Shoot."

"You can go first this time."

Zelgadis took his time thinking up a question. He wanted to make it interesting as well as something he could use to get Lina back for making him play this game. The perfect question sprang to mind. "All right. Have you ever undressed someone with your mind?"

"Wha-what?" Her face went beat red.

"Just kidding."

"Ecchi!" Lina swatted him on the shoulder for that one. She waved her hand over her face to calm herself. She wasn't about to let herself be outdone. She started to stare at Zelgadis. He noticed and fidgeted uncomfortably. She grinned.

"What are you looking at?" The chimera blushed. "You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?"

She let her grin widen.

"Lina!"

She burst out laughing. "That'll teach you to try to match wits with Lina Inverse, Sorceress Supreme!" She raised her arm triumphantly into the air. "My turn! What's the thing that scares you the most?"

Zelgadis's eyes shifted from the road to linger on her. "I would rather not think about that right now," he replied dryly. "Would you?"

An awkward silence hung heavily in the air.

"Oh, right, uh, bad question. Sorry," Lina scratched her head nervously. Stupid stupid Lina! Why did she pick that question? "Give me a second. I'll think of something better." She wanted to kick herself for that one. "Okay. Got it! What's the stupidest thing you've ever bought?"

"Fuzzy bunny slippers."

"You wear fuzzy bunny slippers?"

"No," he replied quickly, "I had to buy the princess of Kyref a new pair when she forgot hers while the royal family was on vacation. I had to search through a dozen stores before I found a pair she liked."

"She sounds like a spoiled brat."

"Trust me. She still is. I fear for that kingdom if she becomes the next ruler. She's nothing but a petty, narcissistic little…well, never mind. You wouldn't like her if you met her. My turn?"

"Yup!"

"What's your favorite food?"

"That's easy!" Lina smiled. "Pickles!"

"Pickles?"

"Yea, pickles!"

"Why pickles?"

"It's hard to explain. Ask me to show you sometime when we're in town."

The chimera gave her a look. Lina just smiled.

"My turn again! So, Zel, did you ever fall in love?—in the passed fifty years, I mean."

"That's kind of a personal question, isn't it?"

"That's the whole point of playing twenty questions!"

He was silent a moment before he spoke. "I guess I did fall in love. Once. It must have been twenty years ago now. The field commander of the Kyrefian army and I grew particularly closer after numerous missions together. She was an elf, believe it or not, had a great personality, and was a crack shot with a bow. She could shoot a deer through the heart at five hundred yards. You didn't want to make her mad. That was a certainty. Nothing ever really came of it though."

"Why not?"

"She went out on a mission and never came back."

"Oh," Lina's voice was quiet. "What was her name?"

"She went by Willow. Her True Name was beyond pronunciation for most humans."

"So," Lina's mouth twisted in a frown as she was suddenly reminded of Delly, "do you have a thing for elves?"

"Not really. I just enjoyed her company because we could share an entertaining and serious conversation or we could just goof off—sort of like you and I do."

Lina looked away to hide the blush she could feel blossoming.

"Hey, how many questions have you asked now? Aren't we supposed to be alternating?"

She grinned. "I guess you can have a turn."

"I'm so glad I have your approval. Let's see…I believe we agreed to keep traveling together after this is over. Where would you like to go?"

Lina had to give it some serious thought. She really hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "You said Sylphiel and Gourry are still alive, right? Why don't we go visit them?"

Zelgadis nodded. "I think they would enjoy seeing you again. We were always wondering where you went off to and how you were doing. It will be a relief for them to see you are well. You should see their grandchildren. Slyph, the eldest granddaughter, is just as good with a sword as Gourry ever was, and she can use two at once."

Lina chuckled. "I hope she has more brains."

"Well," Zelgadis's tone made her look up, "a few months after you left we discovered that Gourry's stupidity was all just an act. He's actually quite intelligent and has a wit as sharp as any sword."

"You mean he was playing dumb the entire time!?" Lina questioned. "Why the hell was he doing that?"

"You're aware he was a mercenary before he met up with you, right?"

"Yea."

"Mercenaries don't exactly take the cleanest jobs."

"I get the point, Zel. Get on with it."

"While on a mission he accidentally killed a kid."

"Ohmigosh."

The chimera nodded sadly. "Sylphiel figured Gourry began thinking as little as he could in order to cope with the guilt. If he didn't have to think, he didn't have to remember, which is why he appeared so stupid all of the time."

"Wait. How did you guys find out about it?"

"The kid's older brother came after Gourry."

_"That couldn't have been pleasant,"_ Lina wanted to say, but that would have been an understatement. "How did it end?"

"It was a long and miserable battle for Gourry. He was clearly the better swordsman, but he couldn't bring himself to finish the fight. Ultimately, Gourry ended up offering his head to the kid. He would have lost it, too, if it hadn't been for Sylpiel."

"What did she do?"

"She talked the kid into sparing Gourry's life."

"Is he okay?"

Zelgadis nodded with a smile on his face. "Gourry is fine. Sylphiel helped him cope with the child's death. Having their own children seemed to help a lot as well. I think you will be pleasantly surprised to see how much he has changed."

"I'm just glad everyone is living happily ever after." Lina gazed up at the sky so he wouldn't see her tears—fragments of memories that might have been. When she felt she had control again she forced a smile. "I have to admit I was curious how everyone turned out after I left."

"Say, Lina," Zelgadis's voice chimed in her ear.

"Yea?"

"Why did you abruptly disappear?"

The flame haired sorceress froze in her tracks. She had been expecting the question since they met. It was inevitable that he would ask it. Now he had. Lina sighed and pursed her lips. This was going to be complicated to explain, mostly because she knew he wouldn't fall for a quick and simple answer.

"Zel, do you remember how tall Amelia had grown when I left?"

"A little under six feet."

"Do you know how much I have grown since we met? Three inches." She held up as many fingers to punctuate her words. "That's two during the time I was traveling with everyone. The third I gained in the last fifty years. So three inches in _sixty-five _years!"

The chimera remained silent and waited for her to continue.

"Do you understand? I left because I didn't want to watch everyone I knew grow old, whither, and die while I remained young. I didn't want everyone to look at me as some kind of freak that was forever a child."

"You are not a freak," Zelgadis stated firmly.

"To my friends I'm not," she shot back just as firmly, "but that doesn't make it any easier. Do you realize Gourry was in love with me? And I loved him? Everything was fine between us until reality set in. I realized there were things he wanted that I couldn't give him. A family. Children—I can't have children because I used Nightmare Magic too much. Have I mentioned that?"

Zelgadis opened his mouth to say something but Lina didn't stop.

"A month before I left I sent Gourry away. I _had_ to send Gourry away! I encouraged him to seek out Sylpiel. And I encouraged Sylphiel to give him a second chance! I encouraged the man I _loved_ to go to another woman! Do you know what that is like, to watch the person you love the most go to someone else? No, of course you don't…" Lina forced herself to stop. She didn't know when she had started shaking or when the tears had begun. She turned away and shut her eyes. The tears still came.

A pair of gentle arms wrapped around her from behind. "Calm down, Lina," the soothing voice whispered. "Let it all out. I'm here. I will listen. I won't go anywhere."

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and swallowed several deep breaths. "Gods, I'm so stupid," she whispered in a small, tired voice. "Look at me! I'm crying over things that happened fifty years ago." Why couldn't she stop crying?

"It's okay. I'm here for you."

Lina sniffed and clasped her hand over his. "Thanks."

They stayed that way for some time until Lina regained her composure.

Finally Zelgadis broke the silence. "The Oracle is only another hour away. Do you feel strong enough to make it?"

Lina nodded meekly.

"Good. Hang on." He took her hand and guided her along the way.

* * *

The Oracle's domain wasn't what Lina expected—a cottage built into the side of a hill with a small picket fence surrounding an herb garden. Shouldn't there be a temple or something around? Or was the Oracle nothing more than a simple witch? 

As they neared the house Lina spotted a woman with blue hair dressed in purple and black robes. She looked up at the sound of their approach.

"Zelgadis," the woman smiled warmly. "It is good to see you. What brings you once again to my domain?"

"Oracle, I wish I could have come to visit under better circumstances, but my friend, Lina, is very ill. Will you help her?"

She stood with her basket of freshly picked herbs. One hand brushed the blue hair up and over a finely pointed ear. "Of course, Zelgadis, I will do all I can. Please bring her inside."

"Thank you."

"This is the Oracle?" Lina whispered as they followed her into the house.

"Yes," he replied, then smiled. "Were you expecting something more?"

"Kinda," she admitted, a bit uneasy.

Zelgadis gave her hand a reassuring pat. "She knows what she is doing. Trust me."

The Oracle led them through the cottage. It was a modest dwelling, but there was a homely feel to it. The smell of pumpkin pie seemed to fill every room. Lina might have felt hungry had she not been so nervous.

"Here we are," the Oracle announced, stopping in a simple room with a single bed and dresser. "Please have a seat on the bed," she spoke to Lina before turning to Zelgadis. "Will you wait for us in the main room?"

"Of course." He flashed Lina a reassuring smile on his way out. "Trust her."

The Oracle faced her once again. "Dear, we need to get you out of those boots and shoulder guards. You look like a bow string ready to snap from all the tension."

Lina nodded and quickly set to work removing her boots, gloves, and shoulder guards. After they were safely tucked away she sat down on the bed.

The Oracle gently pushed her down, guiding her head to a pillow. "I will be performing a simple examination of your body. This will aid me in deciding the most effective treatment for your ailment." She smiled. "Just relax and listen to the sound of my voice."

"Okay."

"Take a deep breath. Hold it." The Oracle placed her hand over Lina's heart. "Exhale. Good. Now do it again…" She continued talking, her voice growing hollow in a way that made Lina feel as if she were floating down a tunnel. The words she spoke soon melted together in one long chant. The edges of Lina's consciousness began to cloud over in a white haze, making her feel drowsy. She could feel the Oracle's touch, of how warm and comforting it felt.

"What…what should I call you?" Lina suddenly felt the urge to ask.

The elf paused in her ministrations and glanced up at Lina in surprise. She smiled. "Oracle will suffice. I have been known by many names, many legends. Times has faded them all." She placed two fingers against Lina's forehead. _"Sleep now."_

A warm calm blanketed Lina's mind, like laying out under the sun on a summer day. Her eyelids grew heavy. Try as she might, she found she could not resist the call. The world slipped away.

* * *

Zelgadis was lounging in a chair when the Oracle found him. He was surprised to see her so soon. She hadn't been with Lina for very long. He stood up as she approached. "Is it done? Is she well?" 

She shook her head sadly. "I cannot cure her physical ailment."

Zelgadis felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. "What?" He couldn't have heard her right. It was impossible. She could cure any ailment!

"I cannot cure her," the Oracle repeated. "The ailment is not of this world and is beyond my abilities. I lack the means to combat the Nightmare Energy coursing through her system. I cannot remove the poison."

The world felt like it had disappeared under his feet. He had to check that he was still standing. For them to have come this far all for nothing! "Isn't there anything you can do?" he pleaded.

Her hand rose to gently stroke his cheek. "Forgive me, Zelgadis. I fear there is nothing I can do to improve her physical condition, but there is a mage I know of that should have the power to aid her."

Zelgadis's eyes suddenly narrowed. "His name wouldn't happen to be Rune, would it?"

The surprise showed on her face. "You are familiar with the Blue Mage?"

"I learned of him through Lina. He was her mentor."

"Ah, that explains several things then," she seemed to smile. "His knowledge of Nightmare Magic should be sufficient to cure her."

He shook his head. "We came to you because we didn't have the time to find him. Lina won't survive the journey to reach him."

The Oracle stroke his face again. "You silly human." At his expression she giggled. "Your sacrifice forced the disease to regress. Its presence in her system is only moderate, but her body is strong enough to fight it for now."

Thank Ceipheed! That was good to hear! "How long does she have?"

"Six months. You will have sufficient time to reach the Blue Mage. I shall send a message that you are coming."

"Thank you, Oracle."

Her face turned serious. "I still have one task to complete."

"Lina's mentality?" She nodded. "How bad is it?"

"Her aura shows her current mental state is on par with how yours was when you first came to me. This is most unfortunate, as it will make healing difficult. Were you not aware of her condition earlier?"

He frowned. "Perhaps decades ago, although none of us, her friends, were really aware of just how badly it affected her. Lina and I met again only a few weeks ago. She appeared fine until we began our journey here."

"I see." The Oracle was silent a moment. "I will be able to heal the majority of the damage, but in order to bring about full absolution she will have to deal with the final steps herself."

"That will be a bit easier since we have to meet Rune anyway."

"You will forgive me if I do not comprehend your meaning."

"Something…happened between Lina and Rune. It's the cause of Lina's imbalance."

"Then I wish you luck. For both their sakes, I dearly hope they find absolution." She started down the hall towards the room Lina was in. "Please rest, Zelgadis. I promise you Lina will be better in the morning."

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them…_

"Zel, got any fours?"

"Go fish."

Lina grimaced, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the chimera. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"Do you honestly think I would cheat at a kid's game?"

"Then why are you smiling?"

He chuckled. "You're just upset because I have won the last three games in a row."

"I am not upset!" she huffed, tossing her cards down on the bed with the rest of the deck. "This is a stupid game! Let's play something else."

Lina and Zelgadis were sitting on the bed the Oracle had given Lina. The healer had spent the entire night working on her, striving to undo the damage years of hurt had inflicted upon her mind. It was no simple task, but in the end, the Oracle was successful. After the long night the Oracle had returned to her own chambers for rest, but not before confining Lina to bed rest for several days—not because of the mental healing, but because of Lina's recent near death experiences coupled with the rapid healing performed by Zelgadis with Gaia Rebirth. The Oracle explained that Lina's metabolism needed time to stabilize and catch up. She may feel fine for the moment, but pushing herself too far too soon would put unnecessary strain on her system.

And so Lina, stuck in bed wearing her yellow pajamas, was slowly passing the time with Zelgadis. It was her second day being bedridden. Four walls and a ceiling made for a very boring view, even with a window that let her see outdoors. She had already read through the Oracle's entire library, which consisted mostly of romance novels and books on herbs. They were interesting but got old really quick. Fortunately, Zelgadis was keeping her company. They were playing games to help pass the time. They had just finished a game of Go Fish—and it would be the last hand of that game she would ever play, as far as Lina was concerned. She had the sneaking suspicion he was cheating, but she couldn't prove anything. The last time she had played this badly was when she was only a child.

"All right. I won't count this as a win or loss for either of us then."

A red eyebrow twitched. "You're keeping score?"

"Yes, how else will we know if we are getting better at the game?"

"What's the record?"

"Twenty to twelve—my lead. Now what game would you like to try next? So far we have played checkers, chess, War, Go Fish—"

"How about—"

"I'm not playing twenty questions," Zelgadis firmly replied before she could finish.

"Oh, come on! You make it sound like I use it to torture you!"

"I know Lazlore said this was your favorite game as a kid, but why the sudden obsession to play it now? You never brought this up when everyone was traveling together before."

"That's because Amelia was a justice freak; Gourry was warm but wasn't much for conversation; and you…" She shrugged after a moment of thought. "You were just plain depressing most of the time."

Zelgadis nodded. "Yes, I was. But why start playing the game now?"

"It has been fifty years, Zelgadis. A _lot_ can happen in that amount of time."

_"A lot_ has happened in that amount of time."

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, just say so. I'll never ask again."

"Fine. I will make you a deal. You can ask me any question you like—"

"Yay!" Lina cheered.

_"But…"_

Her lips twisted in a frown. "Hey, no fair adding conditions!"

"Tough. Do you want to be able to ask me your questions or not?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine."

"Good. You can ask me any question you like, but you have to be prepared to answer that same question for yourself."

"Oh? And what if I ask something like, let's say, do you prefer boxers or briefs for comfort? What then?"

Zelgadis's mouth opened to respond but nothing came out. He didn't have an answer to that. He hadn't even thought that far ahead. Originally, he added the condition in order to discourage Lina's questions. Clearly that wasn't going to work.

"See what happens when you try to match wits with the Sorceress Surpreme?" Lina's grin teased him. "Just give up and play along. I ask a question, then you get a turn to."

"All right. Go ahead. Shoot."

"Are you sure?" Lina asked.

"I say no and you ignore it. I tell you to go ahead and suddenly you question it?"

She smiled. "I don't want you to feel like I am forcing you into anything."

He folded his arms together and gave the sorceress a cool glance.

"Really."

"Okay. Ask away."

"Hm, should I start with a big or little question? What do you think, Zel?"

"Well, if you want to go for a sense of drama I would suggest starting with the little questions and working your way up to the big ones. But knowing you as I do, as impatient as you are…"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Lina did not like his smile. "If you want impatient, I can show you impatient!"

Zelgadis couldn't resist throwing in a quip. "When aren't you impatient?"

He earned a pillow in the face for that one.

"Just for that, I'm going to start with a big question!"

He set the pillow aside and waited.

"Do you ever wish that you and Amelia had fallen in love?"

"Eh…" The chimera's smile completely vanished. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Can we talk about something else?"

"No," Lina grinned, "don't try to change the subject."

Zelgadis sighed. It wasn't a normal sigh. This was a long and drawn out sigh, like when a person has a secret they would rather not have.

Her grin fell. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" She gave him a piercing look. "No one sighs like that when they have nothing to say."

Zelgadis frowned. She could tell he was debating whether to speak or remain silent.

"Come on, Zel," she encouraged. "Talk. Doctor Lina may not have all the answers, but she will listen."

That got a small smile from him. "So you're a psychologist now?"

"Yes, and you don't even have to pay me the twenty-gold-an-hour fee they usually charge."

"All right." His eyes lifted to the ceiling and his smile disappeared again. "I lied when I said Amelia and I never became involved."

"So you two did fall in love!"

"I suppose you could say that."

"What is that supposed to mean? Did something happen between you two?"

Zelgadis shook his head. "No, more like something happened between Amelia and Prince Phil. It was a few years after you left. Amelia had just turned thirty. We had been involved together for little over a year and a half. Prince Phillionel was preparing to step down so she could ascend the throne. Unfortunately, he wanted her to take a consort first.

"So why aren't you back there helping to rule over Saillune?"

"According to her father it was Amelia's duty as an 'Upholder of Justice' to wed a prince of the neighboring kingdom. Apparently, since I wasn't of royal blood, I didn't qualify to marry a princess."

"Amelia didn't say anything?"

"Oh, she gave him an earful, and then some. Amelia argued with her father for hours. The walls of the palace trembled with screams. She pointed out everything she could think of to sway her father into believing I would be an excellent addition to the bloodline. She even went as far as to mention that I was a descendant of Rezo."

"And that wasn't good enough for Prince Phil?"

"No, it was her duty to guide, protect, and preserve the future of the kingdom. That meant keeping the royal bloodline pure because, as Prince Phil became fond of saying, 'Ceipheed himself had appointed them to the position as rulers over the kingdom of Saillune.'"

Her opinion of Prince Phil was suddenly plummeting. "That is the biggest load of garbage I have ever heard!"

He shrugged. "I suppose it is something we should have expected. I knew my presence in court was not appreciated by the council, but Amelia always insisted I accompany her. If I did go I was careful to stick to the shadows. They made it clear several times that I was not welcome there."

"What a bunch of hypocrites!—and after we saved their precious city! If I had been there I would have Dragon Slaved their sorry asses into the ground!" Lina snarled. "So what happened? I mean, you aren't there now…"

"I forget exactly how long Amelia and Phil argued, but it finally ended when he gave her an ultimatum: Either marry the prince he had chosen or renounce the throne her and title." Zelgadis gazed sightlessly out the window. "Amelia thought about it for three long days before a choice was finally made."

_"What did she choose?"_ Lina wanted to ask, but was afraid to.

"Amelia never made a decision. I made it for her. I told her goodbye and left."

"What!" Lina exploded. She glared down at the chimera. "How could you do something like that to her! She adored you!"

"I know," he replied quietly, "but you didn't have to watch Amelia for those three days. They were absolute hell for her! She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. She didn't talk to anyone. She didn't even acknowledge the servants when they spoke to her. All she would do was walk around the royal garden. It was like watching an animated puppet. She went through each day out of habit, without thought.

"At the end of the third day I went to her. I found her standing under the cherry blossoms." He shook his head. "Her face had grown so thin and pale. Her eyes were so distant. I don't think Prince Phil realized the strain his ultimatum put Amelia under. She had such strong beliefs in love and justice, but to set them in conflict the way he did…she was ready to snap under the strain."

"I'm sorry, Zel."

"When I saw Amelia I cast Sleep over her. While the servants rushed her off to bed I wrote a note and kissed her goodbye. At that point I realized I would rather lose her than watch her continue to suffer."

"You could have run away together."

"I don't think that would have helped. Her morals and sense of justice were everything to her."

"Damn her sense of justice!" Lina thumped her fist into her palm. "There are more important things! Isn't love supposed to overcome all?"

"Then why did you send Gourry away?" Zelgadis asked coolly. The question wasn't spoken maliciously but it still stung Lina, nonetheless.

"I…I…" Her jaw moved but she couldn't make any words come out.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't really fair of me," he replied softly, "but it is the general idea. You wanted Gourry to be happy so you sent him away. I wanted Amelia to be happy so I left. To someone else it may not sound like we made the best choice—and maybe we didn't—but we're only human. It is natural for us to want the ones we love to be happy."

Lina was afraid to ask her next question, but she did anyway. "Did you ever see Amelia after that?"

"Once. Briefly. It was from afar. She never knew I was there."

"How did it make you feel?" It was a question Lina had asked herself a dozen times. How would she feel if she ever saw Gourry and Sylphiel together? She didn't have the courage to find out the truth for herself. It was one of the reasons why she had wandered so deeply into the outer territories shortly after disappearing. She knew she would never meet any of her old friends out here. Well, she had met Zelgadis, but that was different.

There was a long pause before the chimera answered, and for a moment Lina feared her question had gone too far, but Zelgadis answered. "It was right after she gave birth to her son, Alfred. She was presenting him to the kingdom. I was in the crowd as she walked passed. I saw that she was happy. That was all that mattered to me."

A long silence fell between them, not because either one had become uncomfortable with the conversation, but because they had lost themselves among thoughts of what might have been. Children. Family. A home.

"It is difficult to say who do you the most mischief: Enemies with the worst intentions or friends with the best."

Zelgadis looked up from his thoughts. "What?"

"It's something Rune once told me," Lina said softly. "When I was little it didn't make much sense to me. Now…now I think I understand it."

"He sounds philosophical."

"He kind of was." Lina leaned back into her pillow. Her eyes rose to the ceiling. A thought came to her unbidden. She started to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Listen to us," Lina's shoulders shook. "We sound like a couple of old farts reminiscing about their lost youth."

Zelgadis thought about it for a moment. "I guess we do. We are both over eighty. Technically, we are old."

She glanced over at the chimera, sticking her tongue out at him. "Speak for yourself. I'm going to live forever or die trying!" She smiled. "Care to join me?"

He returned the smile. "Why not? There is no point dwelling on the past."

"That's the spirit!" Lina cheered. "Now if we only had some wine to properly celebrate the occasion."

"Well, I don't have any wine, but I hope this is close enough." He produced a bottle and two wooden cups from inside his cape.

Lina glanced at him questioningly.

"The Oracle gave this to me the last time I stopped by. It is a hard cider, but made with pears rather than apples. _Perry_, I believe it is called. It was a specialty drink of her clan." He uncorked the bottle, filled both cups, and gave one to Lina. "Try it."

Lina sniffed cautiously at her cup before taking a careful sip. The taste was cool, clear, and crisp, yet warmed her down to her toes. It made her feel all fuzzy and bubbly inside. "This is really _really_ good!" She started to take another sip but Zelgadis stayed her hand.

"Let it breathe a moment. It gets better. I keep asking her for the recipe but she always refuses no matter how many times I ask."

Lina grinned. "Maybe it's because she wants a reason for you to keep coming back to her."

A slight blush colored his cheeks. He gazed out the window to hide it. "If that was her reason she wouldn't need to go to such lengths. I already visit her as much as I can. She is a good friend."

"Falling in love with the elf, are you?" Lina teased.

Zegladis eyed her but only for a moment before his lips curled into a smile. "Say, Lina, you like hot springs, right? I know of this resort town that is only a couple of days away…"

"A hot spring? Out here!?" She couldn't remember the last time she had been to one. They were virtually nonexistent in the outer territories. "Where?" Her expression turned suspicious. "This isn't one of those artificial hot springs, is it?"

"No, it's a natural hot spring. Have you ever heard of the city of Pleasure Point?"

"Yea, but I never knew they had a hot spring."

"I'm not surprised. Most of the casinos and other businesses in its pleasure district overshadow the rest of the city's attractions."

That was no small wonder. The pleasure district wasn't exactly known for a family-friendly atmosphere. "Is it good?"

"It is one of the best and cleanest hot springs I have been to."

A tiny bell rang in the distance, signaling the Oracle's call for the midday meal. Zelgadis stood.

"I'll help the Oracle with the food. You—"

"—rest here," Lina finished the sentence for him. "I know. I know. I'm not a baby. You don't have to explain everything to me, Zel."

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "I just—"

"—worry for me. I know." Lina returned the smile. "It's appreciated. Just remember: I'm not helpless."

"Right. I'll be back in a bit with the food."

Once Zelgadis had departed from the room Lina fell back into her pillow with a content sigh. She was lucky to have such a good friend.


	10. Chapter 10

_Friendship isn't a big thing - it's a million little things…_

The settling of an unexpected weight woke Zelgadis. Through half-slitted eyes he could see Lina grinning from the edge of the bed. This had to be a dream. Lina never got up before ten unless she absolutely had to. He was certain it wasn't that late yet. He was still so tired…

"Morning, Zel!" she cried cheerfully to his dismay.

He tried blinking away the last vestiges of sleep, only half succeeding. _This isn't a dream,_ he grimaced. Her voice was too loud to be a dream. "Morning," he mumbled groggily.

"Are you going to get up or stay in bed all day?"

She was certainly feeling better. That was a very good sign—one that made his heart swell and brought a smile to his face, despite how tired he felt. He pushed himself up on his elbows. Every joint in his body wanted to pop. Ceipheed, he was stiff! "What time is it?"

"Almost noon." An apple appeared in Lina's hand. It crunched as she bit into it.

"Really? I slept so late. Why didn't someone wake me earlier?"

"The Oracle and I both agreed that you need your rest," she replied, with her mouth full. "You really shouldn't be doing much more than eating or sleeping."

"I had a good night's sleep. I should be fine now."

She stopped chewing and swallowed. Her lips twisted in a frown. "Zel, do you remember when I used the Giga Slave to defeat Shabranigdo? You are pretty much in the same condition I was afterwards—possibly even worse. You need rest and food." She produced a second apple and tossed it into his lap. "These are pretty tasty. Try one."

He fondled the fruit a moment. Food was the farthest thing from his mind. He glanced up at Lina. Not only was she finally up and out of bed today, but she was wearing a yellow sundress. Lina in a dress. The idea was almost absurd. If she hadn't been standing in front of him he would never had believed it. The only times he could remember her wearing one were at balls or other fancy parties.

"You okay, Zel?" Lina's voice snapped him out of his revere. "You look lost."

"Oh, sorry." He quickly looked away. "I guess I stopped to think and forgot to start again."

Lina laughed. It was like a siren's song.

"How are _you_ feeling?" he asked. She appeared well, but then again, she had managed to keep her condition a secret until it was almost too late. He wanted to be certain she was better, not merely putting on another act.

Lina, who was about to take another bite, paused, and let the hand holding the fruit drop. She gazed up at the ceiling, gathering her thoughts. Finally, she spoke. "I feel better. Better than I did yesterday. Better than I did after you healed me. Better than I have in years." Her eyes locked with his. Despite how bright they appeared, he could see the faintest trace of sadness in them. "I feel better, but I'm still afraid." A small smile lit up her face. "But I realize I have a chance to live. It's more than I had."

Zelgadis returned the smile. "You don't have to face it alone. I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

"I know. Thanks. I owe you big time, Zel. I'm going to find a way of paying you back."

"Fine by me," he chuckled. "Traveling across the world is expensive." He pushed the covers back. "Would you mind leaving the room for a minute? I would like to get dressed."

Lina blushed. "Oh, right! Sorry! I will be in the other room with the Oracle."

"Thanks."

Just as Lina was about to close he called out again. "Lina?"

"Yea? What is it?"

"I'm really glad that you are feeling better."

"Thanks," she felt another blush coming on and looked away.

"I mean it. I was really worried there for a while."

"Say, Zel," Lina's grin teased at him, "you're not going to get all mushy on me, are you?"

She barely managed to get the door closed in time to avoid the pillow flying for her head.

* * *

Lina, still munching on her apple, strolled into the kitchen as the Oracle was chopping fresh herbs from her garden

"Merry greetings, Lina," the elf smiled as she scooped the mix into a silver bowl.

"Good morning." She pulled a chair up to the table and took a seat.

"How is Zelgadis this morning?"

"Exhausted. Stiff. Awake. He's getting dressed right now."

The Oracle smiled. "I am pleased to hear that. Perhaps we can persuade him to eat something." She added a pinch of herbs to a steaming cauldron over the fire, stirring them in with a ladle.

Lina glanced down the hallway towards Zelgadis's room. They should have a few minutes before he was done changing clothes. That would give them a little time to talk in private.

"Oracle, may I ask you a question?"

"You may," she turned away from the pot with a mischievous smiled, her hand brushing back a blue strand of hair from her face. "I may even answer your question if it is within my power."

Lina checked the door one more time to make sure it was still closed. "Why didn't you cure Zel?"

The elf lifted the ladle from the cauldron, sipped, then frowned. She added in another pinch of herbs. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"His body," she pointed out. "As I remember, getting it turned back to normal was the most important thing to him. Why didn't you turn him back into a human?"

"Oh, I see." She sipped and frowned again. This time she dumped the entire bowl of herbs into the pot. "Have you discussed this with him?" she asked without looking up.

"Sort of. He told me you cured him, only he didn't realize what his true ailment was."

The Oracle paused and fingered her chin. "Of what concern is this to you?"

"Zel risked his life just to make sure I got here. Alive. I never asked for his help. I didn't ask him to come along. I owe him a lot. Helping him get his body turned back to normal is the very least I can do."

"Oh," she spoke in a tone that hinted at a secret, one which only Lina was oblivious to. "And what if that is no longer his desire?"

"How could it not be? It was the most important thing to him—"

"—when you last saw him," the elf finished. "That was decades ago, yes?"

"Yea."

"People change over time, provided they are willing. Sometimes they require a little aid. Zelgadis came to me many, many years ago seeking a cure for his body. As I am certain you are aware, he believed his body was a hideous thing."

"I remember he absolutely hated it, and the fact that Rezo gave it to him."

"Yes, he did," the Oracle nodded absently. She dragged a handful of celery stalks from her basket to the counter. She began to chop them. "I am an elf, as you can plainly see. To my people, beauty of the self, of the mind, is very important. All else is secondary. How a person views herself will effect everything about her—her confidence, her attitude, how she treats others. You are familiar with this notion, yes?"

Lina looked down at herself, the petite frame of an ageless body. "Yea," she answered hesitantly. It wasn't as if she really needed to be reminded of it.

"Zelgadis's belief was clouding his judgment of many things, mostly of himself. I presented him with an opportunity to view himself as others do. In that moment of clarity he realized his true ailment was of the mind, not the body."

Lina scowled. She wasn't exactly surprised to hear that. He always was a little too focused on finding a cure. Besides, she did like how he looked. "He is all right now, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes, his mind is healed. He is happier and more pleasant this way. And I am happy for him."

"But what about his body?"

Her knife flashed through a carrot. "I offered to return his body to normal. He declined."

"He _what!?_

"With his mind clear, he realized that as long as he remembered what it meant to be human it did not matter what he looked like on the outside. He also realized he wanted to keep the power it granted him." She fashioned a questioning look at Lina. "Do you find his appearance unpleasant?"

"No!" Lina fired back. "I like how he looks!"

The Oracle giggled. "He is pleasing to the eye, even to my people. Although, I have often wondered if his stone skin would make cuddling difficult."

"Actually, his skin isn't really that hard when he is relaxed," Lina replied absently.

The Oracle gave her a sly look. "Is it?"

The heat rose in her face when she realized how the elf had taken her reply. "I—I didn't mean it like that!"

The elf's grin widened. "And how did you mean it?"

Lina quickly poured herself some juice from the pitcher on the table. She had a long sip, mostly to hide her blush.

"Forgive me, Lina," the Oracle said after a time, although her smile remained. "I am merely teasing you. It is not often I receive such talkative guests. Most are near death when they arrive and require a great deal of care. Once they are well again, they tend to leave immediately, although they are always grateful for the care they received."

Lina slowly set her cup down. "Do you get lonely?"

"Sometimes, but I do make my fair share of friends—Zelgadis, for instance. He makes it a habit to visit me at least once every year or two. Oftentimes he brings me fresh fruit or other gifts from parts of the world I am not able to visit."

"You mean, you can't leave this place?"

"No, when I made the pact with Ceiphied long ago the price was that I always remain here. I have total control over this domain. Only those I deem worthy are allowed to enter it. No Mazoku, human, elf, or any other race may enter unless I will it. But that same power binds me to this place."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"I do not recall the exact amount. I stopped counting after the first thousand years. What is time to one who is ageless?"

_After the first thousand years?_ Lina thought. The Oracle had taken on a very large commitment. Lina couldn't imagine staying in one place for so long. She hadn't even stayed in one place for more than five years since leaving home.

"Oracle, I have a question for you. You said you had total control over this domain. Does that include control over time?"

The elf smiled. "Such a bright sorcerer, you are, Lina. How did you notice?"

"Outside the window to my room you have several rare flowers planted in your garden. I noticed one of them was a mooningold rose. They're said to bloom only one day a month. It's bloomed everyday for the passed three days."

"Oh, you are very observant," the Oracle sounded pleased. "To answer your question, time is my ally here. I can halt the progression of a disease or the bleeding out of a wound. I can also extend the life of a creature, such as you have seen with the mooningold rose. It helps grant me the time and freedom to heal a person when others cannot." She saw the question forming on Lina's face. "Unfortunately, your ailment is not of this world. Neither can I cure it, nor can I halt its progression. I can slow it so that it takes years or, perhaps, even decades before it reaches a terminal stage, but only so long as you remain here."

Lina's face fell. "Yea, I was afraid it was something like that."

"You are welcome to stay, of course," the Oracle quickly added, "if you so choose. Forgive me, I did not mention the option earlier because I believed you and Zelgadis wanted to find the cure."

She smiled. "Thanks, I'll think about it." It was a lot to consider. The offer was tempting. If they left she had months before the Nightmare Energy in her system consumed her unless they found Rune. And that was assuming he wanted to help her. Despite Delly's words she still had her doubts. Would he really want to help someone that had nearly killed him?

With the Oracle's offer, she could live a peaceful life undisturbed and…and…and what? Did she expect Zelgadis to stay here with her? Would he sacrifice the next two decades of his life just to keep her company? Lina shook her head angrily. She was dreaming. No, she was worse. She was being—

"Lina, are you okay?"

The flame haired sorceress blinked awake from her thoughts just as the chimera pulled a chair up to the table. "What?" she asked stupidly.

"Are you okay?" he repeated as he sat down. "You looked like you were brooding."

"I was not brooding!"

Zelgadis held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Okay. Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"I believe Lina was contemplating staying here," the Oracle explained. Lina's jaw dropped in shock that she would so casually reveal her thoughts. "I mentioned how I can manipulate time in this domain. I may be unable to cure or halt the progression of the Nightmare Energy in her system, but I can extend her life so that she has a decade or two rather than a few months."

"So long as she stays here," Zelgadis added as an afterthought.

"Yes."

"Does she want to stay?"

"Hello? I'm right here!" Lina snapped. "Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room!" She wasn't really angry. Everything was just happening so fast.

"Well, do you?" Zelgadis asked.

"If you so desire, I can recall the messenger bird I sent," the Oracle offered. "There is still time."

Zelgadis reached across the table and took her hand. "I know you are still nervous about seeing Rune again. If you would rather do this, I will help you any way I can."

"Zel, I…I can't ask you to do that."

He smiled. "You're not. You haven't asked me for one thing since I helped you with the guild commission. I haven't come this far except to help you as a friend."

That smile! He just had to be smiling as he said that! Just like someone else had decades ago! Lina stood up and rushed for the door. She remembered the memories of a lifetime ago and felt the tears building. She didn't want Zelgadis to see her cry. She snatched her cape off the wall hook as she marched passed. "I…have to think about this. I need to go. Outside. For a walk." The door slammed shut behind her.

"Oh dear," the Oracle frowned, "I think we have upset her."

"I had better go after her." He rose but the Oracle caught his sleeve.

"Give her a little bit of time, Zelgadis. I believe it best that she be allowed to work out her thoughts on her own. I saw a part of her memories while I performed the healing. There is more to her than you realize."

Zelgadis sat back down. He didn't argue, but his eyes didn't move away from the door.

* * *

Lina sat down against the great oak tree. Thanks to the help of a Ray Wing she was about a mile away from the Oracle's house. She had managed to stop the tears before they started, but it did nothing to help her mood.

She pulled her knees up against her chest and stared out into the surrounding forest. Life would be so much simpler if Xellos had let her fall to her death outside Rune's tower. No, no, no, she shouldn't be thinking like that. Zelgadis was right. There were several pieces to the puzzle she didn't understand or know about, like how had Xellos been in the right place at the right time to catch her? She wanted nothing more than to throttle the Mazoku right then.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask. There were even more now since Zelgadis had gotten her thinking on the situation more. Had Rune planned to tell her the truth? Was that why he had left his journal out? Was he really trying to find a cure for her agelessness? And what had Xellos been doing there?

So many questions. All she had to do was ask, which meant facing Rune, the one person she was afraid to see.

Lina sighed. "HereI am, one of the most powerful sorcerers alive, and I can't even face one person. I'vedefeated several pieces of Shabranigdo, faced Gaav, and even battled Hellmaster Phibrizzo. But I'mafraid to face Rune. Lina Inverse, the beautiful Sorceress Supreme, is afraid to face her own mentor, of all people! How stupid do I sound?" she cried out to the woods.

"Not stupid, at all."

She jumped at the sound of Zelgadis's voice. When had he arrived? She hadn't heard him approach.

"Sorry," he gave an apologetic smile, "I didn't mean to scare you. The Oracle and I were starting to worry. It's been three hours."

"It's okay." She patted the ground beside her. "You might as well join me. I was just thinking."

"About whether to stay or leave?"

"Yea."

"Take your time to think about it. You don't have to make the decision right this second, you know."

"Yea, but if I don't want to deal with it now, I won't want to deal with it later," she huffed. "So I might as well deal with it now and get it over with."

Zelgadis didn't have a response for that so he decided to change the subject, mostly to keep Lina's mind off her ordeal. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. We didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything." She sighed sadly. "I was just reminded of the last time someone was willing to do so much for me. He got hurt because of it."

By the look on her face he knew she was talking about Rune.

"You know that wasn't your fault."

"I don't know what to think anymore, Zel. My life has gotten so complicated these passed few weeks. Would you believe I was ready to die before I bumped into you? I originally took that commission in Kyref because it sounded dangerous, and I wanted to go out with a bang." She shook her head and smiled. "It's funny how things turn out sometimes, you know?"

"Life is full of ironies," Zelgadis replied. "Sometimes you just have to laugh at it. Otherwise, you might go insane."

A red eyebrow arched his way, but there was the slightest hint of a smile visible. "So says Mr. Serious. Where did you pick up a sense of humor?"

"Oh, I picked up a little bit here, and a little bit there. I think I picked up most of it while serving as a royal court magician in Silveria. The princess absolutely hated if I didn't smile. She got into the habit of calling me Old Stone Face."

"If the shoe fits," Lina giggled. "What's next? Are you going to tell me you charmed the little princess as well?"

"No, she's only twelve—well, now she would be thirteen."

Lina's grinned teased at him. "So if she was a few years older…"

"Oh, knock it off!" he scowled playfully.

Lina laughed.

"You know, while Lazlore and I were talking, he mentioned you, Delly, and he set the forest outside the guild on fire when you were only apprentices. Care to share that story?"

"Oh, _that._ That whole mess started over a fight Delly and I had earlier in the day. The forest fire was just the finishing touch." The way she spoke so casually about it left him feeling a bit frightened. Had such things been commonplace during her childhood? He quickly pushed the fear aside. Lina was sharing a part of her childhood with him. He was glad and honored she felt comfortable enough to discuss something so personal with him. And it really did sound like she had an interesting upbringing.

"I will tell you this much," Lina began, "Delly and I never got along. Everything started while we were supposed to be cleaning up the library. Delly was…"

It was a fun story to recall from her childhood—learning spells, triumphing over evil, and blowing up stuff. Sharing the memories was almost like reliving the moment. And it helped to put her mind at ease more than she would have believed. By the time she was finished telling her tale, she was feeling like herself again.

"So what do you think, Zel? Some childhood, eh? Zel? Hey, Zel?" When she didn't receive an answer she turned around. His head was dropped. She could hear his soft breathing. He had dozed off. "Poor Zel," she smiled. "You never expected anything like this when you decided to help me, did you? But you came anyway." She shrugged off her cape, tucking it around him. "That is what makes you a great guy."

She stepped back and simply watched him for a time. He looked so peaceful napping against the tree. The scene fit in perfectly amidst the sunny sky and open field. The scent of wild flowers and grass tickled her nose and for a moment, the sorceress felt as if she could truly forget her troubles. Just a moment of peace shared with a close friend.

Lina closed her eyes and smiled happily. Only the wind was close enough to hear her next words. "Damn you, Zel, for complicating my life…and thanks." Thanks to him she knew what to do. And she felt strong enough to do it. "Looks like we'll be going to meet Rune, after all."

**Author's Note:**

If you are curious as to the story of Lina's childhood mentioned in this chapter, you can find it in the first chapter of one of my other stories: Slayers Magical School.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Have a strong mind and a soft heart…_

Delly leaped from her seat the moment she heard a key rattle in the lock. The door swung open. There was a wonderful look of surprise on Master Rune's face as she came rushing out to embrace him in a hug that sent them spinning in circles. Master Rune was laughing. It was good to hear him laugh. He didn't do it nearly often enough these days.

"Welcome back, Master Rune!" she smiled up at him.

"Well, hello! It's good to see you, too, but I wasn't expecting you to arrive until the next moon."

She imitated a pout. "Why, Master Rune, you sound disappointed. Is my return ill timed? Are you involved in a hidden romance with some female?" The pout became a mischievous smile. "Do you plan on running away together and eloping?"

"Mrs. Beal loaned you another set of her romance novels, didn't she?" Rune said dryly as he shut the door.

"They offer valuable insight into the human mind. The elder races believe humans are foolish for being so passionate with their feelings—that it often leads them to act rashly and impulsively."

"And what do you believe?"

"I have seen elves and dwarves make similar decisions with much more dire consequences."

Rune nodded and smiled. "And that puts you above them. You are willing to look beyond your pride. A long life has little to do with wisdom. The truth is the elder races are just as capable of making mistakes as humans are. We humans have a saying, 'Some people grow up. And some people just grow older.'"

She hooked her arm through his, guiding him over to a chair. "Sit down, Master Rune. You look ready to collapse."

"I'm fine. Really."

She gave him a shove. "Sit down. Females know when a male is lying. You must have realized that by now. Was the commission that difficult?"

"Only in the sense that I've been up for four straight days."

"Are you not exhausted?"

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I was exhausted after the second day. It wasn't difficult to subdue the mage they sent me after, but keeping him tied up long enough to get him here was a chore within itself. The guy was worse than a ferret. If he wasn't kept under constant watch he would find a way to slip out of his bindings." Rune sighed. "Then there were his minions. The chimeras weren't so bad. The guards took care of most of them. His apprentices were another story."

"Were they very powerful?"

"No, they were completely incompetent, which made it worse. They tried casting spells an apprentice of their rank had no business touching like the Dragon Slave. The first one ended up blowing herself up because she couldn't properly focus the magical energies she unleashed. That wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't also destroyed several nearby houses."

"Was anyone hurt?"

Rune sighed sadly. "Yes, she tried ambushing us as we were coming into Desolace during the night. She couldn't have chosen a worse time. Everyone was in bed asleep. Once the dust settled from the explosion we were able to help most of the townspeople escape the damages, but the family in the nearest house was killed instantly. We spent the entire night putting out fires and helping the wounded."

She studied his face a moment. "You said his 'apprentices.' How many did he have?"

"Just two. The following day we started a search for the second one. He's the one that sent the chimeras we had to deal with. We found him in his master's tower. From what we gathered of his notes, he summoned a succubus with the hope that it would distract us long enough for him to free his master, but he never had control of it. By the time we stumbled upon him he was little more than a dried up husk."

"How did he die?"

"Humans have a very colorful description for it," Rune smirked, "but I'll spare your ears. Your people would probably describe it as coupling to death."

Delly was old enough to have the proper self-control known to elves, but even she couldn't hide the blush spreading across her face. "T-that is possible?"

He nodded.

She thought it over a moment, then smiled a wicked smile. "I suppose there are worse ways to die."

Rune laughed in agreement. "Quite true." He leaned back in the chair. "Gods, I'm tired."

"You should rest, Master Rune. I will make some tea."

"Nonsense!" he started to rise. "You are my guest. I will—"

_"Be seated!"_ Delly commanded, and he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulders, invisible hands pushing him back into the chair. "I am not your guest. I am your student. I will make the tea, Master Rune."

"I think you simply enjoy bossing me around now that you're old enough," he replied as she stepped into the kitchen. "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Master?'"

"Oh, very well. I shall simply refer to you as _Sai'nai_. I find it much more appropriate."

His response was a long time in coming. "I'm not your _Sai'nai._"

"But you could be."

She didn't have to see his face to know he was brooding_._ In elven _sai'nai_ meant 'beloved.' She had only meant the quip as a tease, but his silence told her more than words could.

Delly shook her head in disappointment. "Humans are such foolish creatures," she whispered to herself.

It was almost a full minute before Rune spoke again, his voice drifting in from the other room, "Is that really necessary?"

"Is what necessary?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

He sighed. "Are we going to start this again?"

"Is it necessary?" she replied in a slightly jaded tone. She set the water to boil over the stove, then stepped into the study once more.

"Delly—"

Before he could say anymore she stormed over to his chair, grabbed him by the head, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Rune offered no immediate resistance, even returning the kiss to an extent. She dared to hope that perhaps he was content. As the seconds dragged on his struggles grew. He started to pull away, but her earlier spell was still active. She used it to hold him in place. She wasn't about to let him get away so easily.

When the need to breath forced her to break away, she stepped back from the chair. She frowned when she saw Rune's face. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Why did you do that?"

Of all the things to ask! After sharing such an intimate moment, he had the nerve to ask! The urge to throw something—anything!—at him was nearly overwhelming. The only thing that kept her from snatching a book off the nearby shelf and chucking it at his head was the discipline that had been ingrained into her since childhood. "That is an odd response to display after a female kisses you, S_ai'nai_," she answered coldly.

"I told you I'm not—"

"And why not?" she threw her arms up in frustration. _"Why?_ I have never met a male that was so resistant to the advances of a female! Am I not pleasing to the eye? Is there a flaw about me I am not aware of?"

Rune abruptly stood up. "No, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"Then why do you keep refusing me?" she snarled. "Do you fear I will harm you as Lina once did? Do you fear I will try to kill you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then what is it?"

Rune simply shook his head and looked away.

Delly looked at the ugly black scar that marred the side of his face. Not for the first time she felt her anger boil at the flame haired sorceress. This was what Lina had done to him, their mentor, their friend. In a fit of selfish rage she had struck out at him and cut him all the way down to his soul. She had made him weak.

She turned away from him in a huff. "Humans are such foolish creatures," she muttered.

"Perhaps we are."

"Why are you so intent on suffering alone? I had believed we were friends."

"You are a very dear friend, Delly."

"Then why do you insist on keeping your emotions bottled up? One should share with their friend their doubts and concerns as well as their joys, yes?"

"Yes, but…"

"But?" Delly faced him again.

He fell back into the chair again with a sigh. "I wish you had never found that memory crystal."

"Would it have been better for you to keep everything hidden from us, Master Rune? We all knew something was eating away at you. We could see it as easily as this scar. Do you realize how much it hurt us to see you suffering and never know why?"

"I didn't want to intrude. Lazlore had his family. You had returned to your clan."

"What of Shadowdancer?"

"Her life is complicated enough without me in it."

"And so you believed you had no one to confide in?"

"It was never that. I just didn't know how to explain it. Lina's underdeveloped physique is my fault because I decided to teach her magic while she was still a child. Everyone knew how sensitive she was about her body. Was I to expect understanding when everything was my fault? You weren't there. You didn't see how angry and hurt Lina was to learn the truth. I didn't know how anyone else would react to it."

"I experienced your memories through the crystal. I might as well have been there. I know. I understand. So why do you continue to distance yourself from me?" Delly placed her hands on the armrests of the chair and leaned forward so that her face was just inches from Rune's. "Would it help you to know that Lina does not blame you for what occurred?"

He didn't seem convinced. "She doesn't?"

"She blames herself."

That did surprise him. "Why? Are you saying you've spoken with her?"

"Yes, I spoke to her very recently. Her recollection of events differs slightly from yours. She believes she is at fault."

Rune was silent for a moment. "But that doesn't make sense. Why would she believe that?"

"I do not know. It is a dilemma the two of you must solve together in order to fully understand it."

"She hasn't visited in over forty years. I doubt she really wants to see me now."

"Lina does not have a choice. She is on her way now." Delly plucked an envelope from the nearby stand. "A message arrived from the Oracle this morning. She should arrive in three months' time."

_"Three months?"_ Rune cried in alarm. "Wait, why doesn't she have a choice?"

"Because Lina is dying."

"Dying?" he exploded. "Why? It can't be from old age." A look of fear passed over his face. "Did she…?"

Delly nodded. "Nightmare Energy. Excessive use of it has caused it to run rampant in her system like a cancer."

The fear quickly turned to anger. "That little fool! Why did she have to go and do that? I told her to never to…Damn it! I thought she was smarter than that!"

_"Sai'nai,_ do not be judgmental."

"Judgmental!?" he snarled. "I warned her! I told her the dangers! She was never supposed to use Nightmare Magic unless she was facing Shabranigdo himself! And I only said that because the chances of it happening are next to nothing! Do you remember the first time she used it? Do you remember how much trouble it created?"

He started to rise from his seat. Delly used her spell to push him down again. "Please calm down," she urged gently.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I be expected to calm down? That idiot! I should of…I should have…Oh, Ceiphied! Dammit!" He slammed his fist down on the armrest. "This is why…This is why I don't….I don't…Dammit! I've caused her too much pain already and now this!" She saw the tears of frustration and sorrow on his face.

She pulled him into a tight embrace. "It will be okay, _Sai'nai._ I am here. I will help."

"I tried to warn her," he sobbed. "I tried. Gods, I tried. Why didn't she listen?"

"Do not blame yourself for this. Lina made her own choices regarding where and how often to use Nightmare Energy. You taught us to think for ourselves. We decide our own destinies."

He took several deep, shuddering breaths. His voice was stronger when he spoke again. "Forgive me. I guess hearing that just has me on edge, as tired as I am. It's hard to think."

"Will it be difficult to heal her?"

"Thankfully, no, but the procedure is time consuming. Her body will need rest immediately afterwards, but she'll be back to her old self within a few days."

"Good," Delly breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, _Sai'nai, _you need to sleep. You are exhausted."

"Sleep? I don't think so. How can I be expected to sleep after hearing that? I have preparations to make. I should probably get the walls of this place reinforced, as well."

_"Sai'nai?"_ Rune gazed up at her call. She cupped his face in both hands, planted a gentle kiss on his lips, then uttered a single word of power, _"Sleep."_

The effect was immediate. Rune's entire body went limp as he fell into a deep sleep.

Delly smiled as she watched him sleep. "Silly humans," she whispered.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?"

"Ready and tired of waiting!" Lina cheered. She shrugged her pack onto her shoulder. "Come on! There are sights to see and lots of food for me to eat. I don't want to be late."

Zelgadis smiled. "Far be it from me to keep you from the world."

Together they stood on the front porch of the Oracle's house. It was the beginning of a beautiful day. The sun was shining and not a cloud could be seen in the sky. The butterflies and bees playfully raced from flower to flower in the garden.

After a week's rest the Oracle had finally decreed Lina was healthy enough to begin their long journey. Lina felt great. She was still amazed at the turn of events. A little over a week and a half ago she had been so close to death. Now she felt good as new. It was hard to believe she still needed to be cured.

Lina reached out to the sky so that when she closed her fist it appeared she had captured the sun. She smiled. "Hey, Zel, you're still taking me to that hot spring at Pleasure Point like you promised, right?"

He stepped down from the porch onto the path in front of the house. "I did promise, didn't I?"

"Yup! Just like you promised to treat me to an all you can eat buffet."

"Now when exactly did I promise this?" He didn't mind treating her to dinner, but the restaurants in Pleasure Point were notoriously expensive.

"Yesterday while we were outside under the tree talking. We came to the agreement. Don't you remember?"

"No, I dozed off."

"Well, I made the suggestion. You didn't disagree. Therefore, it was a sound plan."

His lips twisted in a wry grin. "Your sense of logic astounds me sometimes."

"It's a big world out there, Zel," she laughed. "Sometimes you just have to follow your own rules."

"Having traveled with you, I believe it."

Lina pursed her lips. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or had meant that as a quip.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just…" She shook her head and smiled again. "It's nothing. I'm just happy to be alive. That's all."

"I'm glad. The world would be a lonely place without you in it."

She really didn't know how to respond to that. Or how to keep the blush from spreading on her face. So Lina was thankful when the Oracle joined them on the porch. It provided a distraction while she regained her composure.

"You are leaving today?" the blue haired elf asked.

"The sooner we get Lina cured, the better."

She nodded and handed Zelgadis a large basket. He was surprised at its weight. "No journey should ever be traveled on an empty stomach. Fortunately I packed a nice brunch for you. There should be enough food there to satisfy even Lina's appetite for several meals."

"Thank you."

Now it was Lina's turn for a gift. The Oracle pressed a small envelope into her hand. "Take this. They are herbs you can brew into a special tea. It will help keep your strength up." She leaned closer so only Lina could hear. "The herb is actually ginger. There is a great benefit for Zelgadis if you can get him to use it, as well. I advise slipping it into his tea or food. I noticed he holds a strong dislike for the taste, but it will speed his recovery."

Lina nodded. "Right. Thank you."

"I have a few parting words for the two of you." She looked to Zelgadis first. "Under no circumstance are you to allow Lina to use Nightmare Magic. Because of you, her system is strong enough to discourage the infection for the time being. Normal spells, or even the Dragon Slave, will not tax her system unless they are cast excessively. Channeling Nightmare Energy, on the other hand, will dramatically accelerate the disease. Even one casting could prove fatal to her."

"I understand."

"Lina, I expect you to make certain Zelgadis does not have need to cast Gaia Rebirth again. There is no guarantee it will work a second time, and even if it does not, he will certainly die."

"No problem!"

"Why are you giving us orders to look after each other?" Zelgadis asked.

The Oracle smiled. "Simple. If I told you not to do something, more than likely you would ignore my advice and do it anyway—never mind that it could kill you. Secondly, you are both friends. You will be more careful with each other's life than you will be with your own. Am I not correct in assuming so?"

"Uh, yea, I suppose."

"Suppose?" Lina playfully elbowed Zelgadis in the ribs. "Do I mean that little to you?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

The Oracle laughed. "Poor Zelgadis. You always have such a difficult time with females."

"I can't make it too easy on him," Lina smiled. "Gotta keep him on his toes."

The elf giggled in agreement. Then her face turned serious. "Take heed, Lina. I estimate your body is strong enough to keep the infection at bay for six months. Beyond that, only Ceipheed knows. The sooner you find Rune, the sooner all traces of Nightmare Energy can be purged from your system."

"Good," Zelgadis replied. "That gives us plenty of time to find Rune."

"That does not mean you can push yourself, Zelgadis. You still have a long way to go before you are completely recovered."

"I'll be fine."

The Oracle and Lina shared a look. Lina shrugged. "Sorry, he can be stubborn to a fault."

"Agreed. There are some things even I cannot cure." Her eyes narrowed at the chimera. "You need rest. There is no avoiding it. Do not tax yourself, lest you become a hindrance to Lina. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Your body will make you aware of when it needs rest. Do not ignore it."

"I won't."

"May Ceiphied grant you both a safe journey." She stepped forward to embrace each of them in a hug. "I cannot help you anymore. Your destiny is your own. You will live and die by your own choices from this moment on."

"Thank you," Lina and Zelgadis bowed together.

The Oracle waved as her form began to fade. "Good luck. It was nice to finally meet you Lina."

"I guess this means we're back in the normal world?" Lina asked once the elf was gone.

The chimera nodded. "The surrounding land and her house exist simultaneously in both worlds, but she only exists in her domain."

They started down the return path. "You're going to come visit her again, right? I would hate to think of her getting lonely."

"I plan to. She will be anxious to hear of your recovery."

"What did she mean it was nice to finally meet me?"

The countryside was suddenly very interesting for Zelgadis.

"Zel?"

"We should be able to reach Pleasure Point in three days, if the weather holds. You still want to visit the hot springs, right?"

"Oh yea! Don't forget dinner! You promised!"

His eyes narrowed at the sorceress. "Yea, about that. In the future, if I'm unconscious and you come to a decision, my inability to argue does not instantly mean I agree with you."

Lina wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Oh, don't be that way, Zel! You make it sound like I take advantage of you."

"What do you call it then?"

She laughed. "All right, dinner is on me. Hot springs, here we come!"


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

_Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down.__.._

"It's so hot," Lina groaned. "So hoooooot..." The temperature was easily a hundred degrees! The air was stifling. She could hardly breathe. It was an effort to put one foot in front of the other. "Zel, are we there yet?"

"Almost." If the heat bothered him, he wasn't letting it show.

"How much farther is almost?"

"Maybe an hour or two. Have some patience."

"Easy for you to say," she retorted. "I'm hot, I'm sweaty, and I want to take a bath! What the heck is with this place? The closer we get to Pleasure Point the hotter it gets."

"They say the heat is one of the reasons everyone likes to party so much when they come here."

"I don't care!" She tried fanning herself with her hand. It didn't help much. His calm, cool demeanor was only serving to irritate her further. "Why aren't you hot?"

"I never said I wasn't. I just don't complain as much as some people." He couldn't quite hide the smile forming on his lips.

She snarled, "I'll give you something to complain about!"

"You could," he reached into his pocket, "but then I might think twice about giving you this. Catch!"

Out of reflex Lina caught the small glass orb. The magic leaped to life with a flash, surrounding her in a pocket of refreshingly cool air. She couldn't help giggling like a schoolgirl in delight. "Oh, that's wonderful! Where did you get this?"

"It's just something I picked up during my travels."

She hugged the orb closer. "This is great! You know, I bet Lazlore would be interested in this."

"Remind me to show it to him next time we visit. I still have to return Reason to him." Zelgadis spotted buildings in the distance. "Do you see that cliff over there? Pleasure Point is at the top of it. We just have to follow the road a bit more. We shouldn't be more than an hour away now."

She took in the sight of the cliff. The road was steep and winding. She really didn't feel like climbing that, especially when there were easier paths. "Screw that! Let's just Raywing to the top."

"You really are impatience."

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to take a bath sometime today. My delicate figure can't take much more of this abuse."

"Delicate? How many Mazoku have you defeated? You are anything but delicate."

"You're right. Maybe you are the delicate one." A fireball sparked to life in her hand. "Would you like to find out?"

"We could," he quipped, "but then it would take us that much longer to reach Pleasure Point."

"You know, nobody likes a Mr. Smartypants!" She let the fireball extinguish.

"It keeps me alive, doesn't it?"

* * *

Pleasure Point was an internationally renowned resort city, often claimed as the entertainment capital of the outer territories. Its biggest claim to fame was for the large number of casinos, as well as the city's tolerance for various forms of adult entertainment. People often flocked here to fulfill their deepest, darkest desires. As long as the interested party had the gold, anything was possible.

Being the center of attention that it was, Pleasure Point enjoyed some of the most advanced technological and magical commodities known to man. Gaslamp posts lit up the streets so that even come midnight, it was bright as day. Enchanted, animated signs flashed store wares for everyone to see. It was an interesting touch to the many restaurants, shops, and casinos that lined the streets.

Zelgadis and Lina never really gave it much though. The road they followed brought them to a higher point in the city some distance away from the main attractions. It was quiet and peaceful, perfect for anyone that wanted to get away from it all. Here was where the hot spring resort resided.

While Zelgadis was busy checking them in at the desk Lina decided to take a look around the resort. She had to admit, it was a nice place. There was a classy bar, not like one of the normal taverns everyone went to after work to share their woes. This was a place where people went to chat, have fun, and relax. People left their woes at home when they came here. There was even a small band of flutes, reeds, and viols that played soft music to keep the environment calm.

"Zel certainly has good tastes in resorts," Lina mumbled to herself. "I'll give him that."

"Glad you approve." She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Here's your key."

"Done already?"

"Yea, I got us separate rooms."

"Separate?" Lina tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "But won't that cost you more?"

"Only a little. I thought you might be more comfortable with your own room. Your health isn't in danger anymore, and I don't want to intrude on your privacy."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. Our rooms are right next to each other. If you happen to need me for anything I'll be next door. The rooms also have their own private hot springs."

Lina's mood brightened at hearing that. "Oh, well, why didn't you say so! Are all the rooms like that?"

"No, but I figured if I'm going to be paying for the rooms I might as well go all out."

"You're gonna spoil me, Zel."

He smiled. "You are alive, and you are going to stay that way. I think that is a good reason to celebrate, don't you? Good friends are hard to come by."

"Let's not forget that you almost died, too," Lina punctuated each word by stabbing her fingers into his chest. "Being alive is good."

"Yes, it is."

"Good. I'm glad we agree. Now hand over my keys! I'm ready for those hot springs."

* * *

Zelgadis sighed happily as he stretched out in the spring. It was nice to have a good long soak after being out on the road.

"Hey, Zel," Lina called over the wall, "do you have any shampoo? I ran out."

"Yea, here. Catch!"

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it."

"You know, you really shouldn't use a two-in-one conditioner and shampoo."

"Thank you for the advice," he replied sleepily. "I'll keep it in mind."

"I mean it, Zel. They're not as effective when they're mixed together."

"I have wire for hair. Conditioner isn't going to make that much of a difference for me."

"Conditioner does more than that! Don't you want your hair to have a healthy shine? And what about split ends?"

He sighed. Why was this bath getting so complicated? "I'm a guy. Do you think that really bothers me?"

When no return argument came he settled comfortably into the water. He was about to doze off again when something hard landed on his head. "Ow!"

"Try some of mine."

"A warning would have been nice."

"Oh, quit your whining. It will make your hair smell nice."

He grumbled some more but used it without further argument. In the middle of working the conditioner into his hair a puzzling thought suddenly came to him. Why was he doing this?

"Hey, Zel!" Lina called again. "Have you looked at the resort's flyer yet?"

"No, did you find something interesting?" He dumped a bucket of water over his head.

"There is a carnival tonight. Want to go?"

"What time does it start?"

"Around four. We could go out to dinner first."

"Why don't we just eat at the carnival? Half the fun is enjoying the food."

He could hear Lina laughing. "Now you're talking."

Zelgadis chuckled as he slid into the water again. He was drifting off when—

"Hey, Zel!"

"What is it, Lina?"

"You know, you don't have to humor me. If you don't want to go to the carnival, it's okay."

"Do you think I have something better to do?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"You're right. I should go ask the Oracle if she would like to go instead."

"Funny."

"Ha. Ha," he deadpanned.

"Will you toss my conditioner back over?"

"Catch!"

For a time, Lina was silent. He was daring to hope that he would be able to take that nap when—

"Hey, Zel?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"If you really expect me to explain the 'for what' part I'm going to come over there and punt your sorry butt back to whatever kingdom you were working for before we met!"

He laughed, mostly because he knew she would do it, too.

* * *

The summers in Pleasure Point tended to end late. Today was no exception. It was late in the afternoon and it was still sweltering. The heat had forced Zelgadis to abandon his usual attire in favor of a lighter shirt and pants. It left his face and hands uncovered. People might stare. Then again, they might not. Time had shown him that people in the bigger cities tended to overlook certain things, although these days it didn't really matter to him either way. He decided to wait for Lina by the stairs, then thought better of it. If the heat bothered her as much as it did him, she might enjoy something cool to drink.

As he stepped into the bar soft music surrounded him. He quickly made his way over to an open table where he could see the stairs. As soon as he sat down a dark haired girl in a kimono approached and bowed.

"Can I get you something, sir?"

"Two glasses of orange juice, please. Extra ice."

It didn't take her long to return with the order. One thing Zelgadis liked most about the place was it didn't water down the drinks, whether it was ale, sake, or simple juice. And this was some of the best he had had in a long time. The juice was sweet, crisp, and cold. He forced himself to take small sips so it would last longer.

"Hey, Zel!" he heard Lina call.

He looked over and swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat. Her attire was nothing special, a light green sleeveless sundress. It did, however, show off her petite figure very nicely. Her long legs. Her ivory skin. Her beautiful neck…

The chimera shook the thoughts away as Lina slid into the chair across from him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It—it's no trouble."

She eyed the drink in his hand. "Can I have some? Thanks!" Without waiting for a reply she snatched away the half finished glass away and emptied it in a single pull. "Ah! That's good! What is?"

"Orange juice." He remembered the untouched second glass. "They have their own special blend here. I ordered one for you."

Lina looked at her empty glass, then the full one. "Oh, sorry!" she laughed sheepishly. "I guess you can have that one since I kind of stole yours."

"It's okay." He held on to the full glass. Truth be told, he really didn't feel like drinking it. He was being distracted by other things.

"You never mentioned it was this hot here." She plucked an ice cube from the glass, and used it to cool the back of her neck. "Ah, that's nice. Why is it so hot here? It's supposed to be autumn."

"It has to do with the currents of the wind," he replied after a minute. He was a fighting a loosing battle not to be mesmerized by the ice cube. "Some of the local mages have theorized the hot air from the deserts are carried here. It then picks up moisture from the nearby mountains, which raises the humidity."

Lina smiled when she noticed where his attention was drifting. An evil plan took root in her mind. She guided the ice cube around to the front of her neck, down to her collar bone, down a little bit more. His eyes followed the movements perfectly. "Hey, Zel?"

"Yea?" he replied, only half listening.

"What are you staring at?"

The blush showed up as a deep violet against his blue skin. He abruptly turned away once he realized what he was doing and where he had been looking. "Nothing. Nothing at all," he said quickly. "How about the carnival? Are you ready?"

Lina giggled to herself. "Sure. Let's go. Thanks for the drink. Maybe we can share another later."

* * *

The food court was the largest Lina had seen in a long time. There had to be vendors from every corner of the world. Lina saw an entire ox roasting over a spit, honey glazed hams, some type of meat that she wasn't familiar with wrapped in a flat bread, popcorn, cotton candy, donuts, caramel apples, sweet breads, and so much more. She felt like a kid in a candy store. She had to try everything.

It wasn't long before she noticed she was the only one eating. Zelgadis had finished a soft pretzel and a meat pie, but not much else. She wasn't about to allow that injustice to continue. A meal shared always tasted better. She quickly ran over to next vendor she wanted to try.

On her way back Lina bit into the kabob and let out a throaty moan. "Oh, this is so good! Zel, you have to try it!"

"That's okay. I'm not hungry. You're enjoying it enough for the both of us."

"You don't eat enough. Here. Just try a piece." She pulled off a morsel of lamb with her fingers.

"No thanks." He still remembered the incident with the ice cream.

Lina waved the piece of meat in front of him. In a tiny, teasing voice she said, "Come on, Zellypoo, open up! Can't you hear it? It's crying, 'Eat me, Zellypoo! Eat me!'"

He smiled. "Stop that. You sound silly."

"All you have to do is eat me," she continued in the voice. "Eat me, and I'll go away, Mr. Zellypoo!"

"If I eat it, will you stop calling me Mr. Zellypoo?"

Lina just smiled.

"Oh, all right." He tried to take the piece of meat from Lina but at the last moment she pulled her hand away.

"No, let me. Say ah!"

"Fine," he deadpanned. "Ah." She fed him. He started to chew. By the expression on his face she could tell he was pleasantly surprised.

"It's good, isn't it?"

Zelgadis nodded in agreement and swallowed. "Can I have another piece?"

She clutched the kabob protectively. "No way! Buy your own!"

"All right. Would you like another?"

"You bet!" she smiled triumphantly. "Make it two!"

He returned with three more. Lina finished the two he brought back for her and even nibbled a bit on his. There were still so many vendors to visit. It was a good thing time (and Lina's appetite) was on their side. She learned Zelgadis had a fondness for popcorn so she talked him into sharing a few bags. That finally seemed to spark his appetite. Their next destination was a stand selling turkey legs. They were each working on their third leg when they finally left.

"Ah, that was great!" Lina happily patted her stomach. "Let's sit down and rest for a bit."

"Worn out already?"

"Nah, I just want to let the food settle." There was an empty log bench near a tree. Lina claimed it for herself. She patted the seat next to her. "Come on, Zel. If anyone is going to be worn out, it will be you."

"I'm still quite strong, thank you." Just the same, he took the offered seat.

"The color is starting to come back in your hair."

"You think so?"

She brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. "Yea, it's silver now instead of white. That's a good sign. It means you are making a fast recovery."

"Good. I would hate to end up slowing us down."

Their eyes met briefly. Lina looked away before the moment started to linger. "Say, Zel," there was a curious tone to her voice, "there is something I've been meaning to ask for a while now."

"What's that?"

"Zelgadis," a voice called out from the crowd. "Zelgadis Greywers! Such a small world, it is, stoneface."

She felt the chimera bristle next to her. He even reached for his sword, only to remember it wasn't there. Both of them had left their weapons back in their rooms. Why was he so tense all of a sudden?

Lina saw the woman surface from the crowd then. She was an older, but still attractive with a long mane of thick, blond hair. She was dressed in the captain's uniform of the local guard. And she wasn't alone. Following closely behind her was a handful of guards. Every one of them carried swords or spears.

Zelgadis stood and bowed. "Captain Rhakov," he greeted in a neutral tone.

"You remember me," the captain smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. "I'm honored. How's the eye? You seem to be doing well."

"As do you." He took in the uniform, and of how her cape was pulled back over one shoulder to reveal the bandolier of throwing daggers and the sword at her hip. Lina didn't miss how his eyes seemed to linger on daggers. "Are you going legit?"

"Just another step on my way to the top, stoneface. Are you here for work or pleasure?"

Lina stood up and leaned close so that only he could hear, "Zel, what's wrong? You look like a tiger ready to pounce."

The captain quickly looked between them. She seemed amused by the situation. "Well, stoneface, who is this delicious young beauty? You haven't introduced us."

"No, I haven't." He hooked his arm around Lina's. "Excuse me. Let's go before I do something she regrets." Without another word, he stormed off with Lina in tow.

* * *

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Lina asked as they jumped in line for the Ferris Wheel. She didn't think he really wanted to go on the ride. It seemed more of an excuse to get away.

He was looking over his shoulder back the way they had come. "That was Kira Rhakov. She was a well established captain in a mercenary army."

"Was?"

He nodded. "Five years ago she was employed by an unknown party to assassinate the king. Through my channels I managed to learn about the plot and took the necessary steps to prevent it. The royal guard and I ambushed her. We nearly decimate her entire company."

"So she holds a grudge?"

"I really don't know. She managed to fend off the guard repeatedly while her subordinates pulled their wounded out. I recalled the guards and tried to take her on by myself stupidly. I was surprised she didn't kill me. She's not quite on par with Gourry, but she's no slouch with the sword."

Lina whistled. "That is saying a lot."

"It really is. Kira is honorable, but ruthless. She came from a fierce tribe that wanders the Blasted Lands. If they spot a weakness, they won't hesitate to use it against you. Earn their respect, they'll invite you to dinner after the battle is over—if you survive."

"What was she talking about when she asked about your eye?"

She saw a spark of anger flash across his face. She also noticed for the first time that one of his eyes was a lighter shade than the other. "Um, if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay."

"No, it's fine," he replied after a long pause. "My pride was hurt by our fight more than anything else. It did teach me not to be so cocky."

Lina hugged his arm and waited.

"You know how my stone skin is resistant to normal weapons? Well, Kira is the first opponent I've met that realized my body isn't rock hard everywhere. When she learned her swords wouldn't cut through my skin she aimed one of her throwing daggers at my eye. I didn't get up from that. She could have taken my sword and finished me off, but instead, she just smiled and bowed before retreating." He frowned. "That was not one of my better days."

"How did they save your eye? Last I checked, healing spells don't restore lost flesh." It was true. A healing spell would close a wound, but it wouldn't replace a lost limb.

"The local priests had been experimenting with a new form of healing spell. The king ordered them to heal me for my 'invaluable' service to the crown. I can tell you that having an eye regrown is not a pleasant experience." He sighed. "The spell is far from perfected. I can't see as well out of that eye. You may have also noticed that the color is slightly off."

"I don't mind," she hugged his arm tighter and smiled.

Zelgadis found her smile infectious. "Thanks."

"Well, enough about her," Lina decided. "I don't want her to ruin our night. So, did you really want to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

For the first time he seemed to notice it. And the size. "That goes kind of high, doesn't it?"

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of heights?" Lina teased.

"No, not really." The chimera observed the giant, wheel-shaped ride with an indifferent eye. "So the cars just go in a circle? Seems kind of odd for a ride."

"Wait until we get to the top. The view is great! I rode the Ferris Wheel they had in Saillune during the World Fair before I left. A lot of couples say it is a nice romantic ride," Lina added the last part wearing a blush, but Zelgadis didn't seem to hear. He was studying the car at the very top.

"What happens if the wheel gets stuck?"

"We wait until they get it unstuck, silly. Are you sure you're not afraid of heights? You sure sound like it."

"I'm not afraid of heights," he scowled, then smiled. He saw something in the crowd that caught his eye. It gave him a mischievous idea. "Wait here. I'll be right back!"

"Zel? Hey, Zel! Zel!" she called, but he had already disappeared into the sea of bodies. "Hurry up! There's only three couples in front of us!"

She waited. And waited. And waited. The three couples in front of them boarded their cars. When he didn't return in time, she had to let the couple behind her go ahead. Then the next couple. And the couple after that. And the couple after that. Her patience was beginning to run dangerously thin.

"Where have you been?" Lina snapped when she finally saw him again. "It's been ten minutes!"

"Sorry," Zelgadis apologized.

She folded her arms across her breasts and fixed an angry glare on the chimera. His calm smile only seemed to infuriate her more. "You had better have a good excuse for keeping me waiting so long!"

"I do. Well, at least, I hope I do." With the flick of his wrist he produced a flower out of nowhere, presenting it before Lina.

"A-a rose?" the flustered sorceress stuttered. Receiving flowers wasn't anything new for the sorceress, but the color of the rose caught her off guard. It was yellow with red tips. That meant…

"The flower vendor was out of the color I wanted," Zelgadis explained, "and none of the other colors were fit to express what I wanted to say. I hope this is acceptable."

What he wanted to say! What did he want to say? All manner of thoughts swirled through Lina's mind. She was certain her face was as red as her hair by now. "What…What color were you looking for?" Traditionally there was a meaning linked to every color. A yellow rose meant friendship. A red rose meant love. A yellow rose with red tips meant…No, she didn't want to start grasping at straws!

"It isn't important," Zelgadis smiled that charming smile of his.

Her eyes drifted from the rose to him, back to the rose, then to him again. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the chimera. "_It most certainly is important!"_ the sorceress wanted to scream. She wanted to throttle him. She wanted to Dragon Slave him within an inch of his life until he confessed! How dare he leave her hanging in suspense like that!

His smile slowly faded into confusion. "Is the flower okay? I thought—"

"The flower is fine," she replied coolly, although her face still felt like it was on fire. She placed the rose behind her ear, then stormed off.

"Lina, what about the Ferris Wheel?"

"You kept me waiting for ten minutes, Zel!" she spat. "Ten minutes! The rose is beautiful, but you should _never_ keep a girl waiting like that!" Let him chew on that! She vanished in the crowd.

* * *

Half an hour later found Lina by one of the game booths gazing longingly at a row of stuffed animals.

"Find something you like?" Again she jumped at the sound of Zelgadis's voice. How did he keep sneaking up on her without her noticing? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," she fumed. "You just…surprised me. That's all."

Zelgadis took a deep breath. He could tell she was still angry. "Lina, about earlier—"

"Drop it."

"But—"

"I said drop it," she repeated in a warning tone. "Look, I like the rose. I really do! But let's just move on with the evening and enjoy the rest of it."

He chewed on his lip. The look Lina wore said if he tried to continue along this line of thought he was going to get his ass Dragon Slaved. He studied the stuffed animals. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," she replied quietly.

"You were staring awfully intently for looking at nothing."

Lina rolled her eyes at him. "I was looking at the stuffed animals, okay? Sounds kind of silly, don't you think, me liking stuffed animals?"

A plan began to formulate in his mind. "Do you see one you like?"

"Kinda."

At that moment the carnie running the game booth spotted the two of them. He sauntered over juggling several rubber balls. "Step right up, folks. Step right up and win a prize! Just five coppers for three balls. Hit the target and win the prize of your choice!"

"What do you think, Lina?"

"Give it a try!" He could see her anger melting away beneath the smile. "See if you can win me something."

"What do you say, mister?" The carnie caught all three balls and offered them up to the chimera. "Win a prize for the little lady?"

"I'll give it a shot." He handed the money over the fee.

Just to be fair, Zelgadis purposely missed the first two shots while the carnie worked up the crowd with his dramatic play-by-play. It wouldn't be as much fun to hit the target on the first try. There was also a certain thrill in hearing Lina cheer him on from the sidelines. On the third attempt he nailed the target dead on. The carnie rang the victory bell in celebration.

"A winner!" the carnie announced to all. "Folks, we have a winner! Now, little lady, what will it be?"

"I'll take the unicorn plushie," Lina pointed. "The blue one. With the spots. He's so cute! What do you think, Zel?"

"I never imagined you as a unicorn person," Zelgadis replied as she hugged the plushie. "Seems kind of girlish for you."

She made a face. "Well, I'm full of surprises."

He chuckled. "I know. Trust me, I know. It's fun learning all these things about you that I never knew or noticed before."

"Things you never noticed, huh?" She was suddenly wearing a mischievous smile. "So, uh, what else have you noticed?"

"You look really good in your sundresses. When did you start wearing them?"

"I've had them packed away for some time. I just never really had a reason to wear them. I mean, it's so hot here. I thought it might be more comfortable than my traveling clothes."

Zelgadis tried to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired," Lina observed. "I guess we should probably call it a night."

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He looked at Lina and realized she wasn't going to accept an argument. "Maybe that is a good idea."

"It is. You are still healing." She hooked her arm through his. "Here. I'll walk you back to your room."

They made their way through the crowd, passed the rides, and the food court. The night was still young and there were plenty of people milling about. It took some time, but they eventually made it back to the resort with Zelgadis yawning all the more.

"Would you stop that?" Lina playfully smacked his arm as she fought against her own yawn.

"Sorry, I guess I'm contagious."

While he was fumbling with his door key Lina stood up on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good night, Zel. Thanks for the rose again. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

By the time he realized what had transpired Lina had already shut and locked her door, leaving him alone in the hallway.

He sighed. He really wished the flower vendor had had the color of rose he wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Slayers Evolution**

**Chapter 13**

_Even on the road to hell a flower will make you smile..._

The following morning Zelgadis was up bright and early. He thought it might be a good idea to order breakfast for the two of them or at least give the kitchen a warning about Lina's monstrous appetite.

To his surprise Lina was already there surrounded by a smorgasboard of food. There were fresh fruits, eggs, cereal, steak, sausages, pancakes, and more. The sorceress waved at him as he approached.

"Morning, Zel!" she called cheerfully. "Have some breakfast. The food here is great!"

He slid in beside her. "I know. I didn't expect to see you to be up so early."

"The early bird catches the worm," Lina quipped as she bit into an apple.

"If the early bird eats too fast she may only find half a worm in her apple."

Lina paused in mid-bite of said fruit. He couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"We have the whole day ahead of us. What would you like to do today?"

"Well, since you offered so nicely," interrupted a new female voice, "you can come with me."

There stood Rhakov and a host of her guards.

* * *

"Start explaining what this is about," Zelgadis demanded.

Together he and Lina stood in Rhakov's personal office. The ex-bandit appeared to have done quite well for herself since becoming captain of the city guard. She had a cozy little office complete with an overly large desk, comfortably padded chairs, and even a private secretary outside. The walls were decorated with some rather tasteful paintings of various landscapes. Rhakov even had a little pastry dish fill with an assortment of colorful sweets.

"Calm yourself, stoneface," Rhakov smiled. "Have a nut cake and sit down. This isn't a story that can be quickly explained."

Zelgadis didn't accept the cake, but he did take a seat. "I don't even know why we followed you down here."

Probably because she had twenty of her guards with her, Lina reasoned. One of her fireballs could have easily taken them out—along with all the innocent families having breakfast in the restaurant. She didn't need something like that staining her good reputation.

"Lina Inverse, darling, would you like a nut cake?"

She accepted one just to be polite. The cake was quite good. "You know who I am?" she asked after swallowing the first bite.

"Stoneface was always one to keep interesting friends. I did my homework. Few sorceresses look as young as you."

From Rhakov's tone, she didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult.

"Enough with the banter," Zelgadis insisted. "We're not friends, Rhakov. Why are we here?"

"Do you really think so badly of me, stoneface?" the captain asked with an amused look.

"You tried to kill the royal family of Kardian!"

"That was business," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I killed your men."

"So you did."

"And you feel nothing for that?"

"My men understand the risks. You have to in my line of work. Just like I took your eye. But you seemed to have recovered rather well from that ordeal."

Zelgadis glared at her. Rhakov just smiled.

"Well, perhaps not your pride. If it makes any difference, you were the main reason we went straight. Constantly dealing with people like you made life difficult as a bandit. It just wasn't profitable anymore."

Lina put her hand on Zelgadis's arm. That calmed him a bit. "Why don't you tell us why you brought us here."

Rhakov chuckled. "I can see who is the voice of reason here. Very well. This city is ruled by a council. Most are aristocrats coming from a merchant background, although one or two are of very distant royal blood. They decide the laws, set the tax rates, and other meaningless dribble. Theodore Rosencratz is currently the head of the city council. He is receiving death threats. Oh, they've always been there. Poison in his coffee. Scorpions in his desk drawer. A box delivered with a missing assistant's head in it. Very recently they started turning serious. Several public attempts were made on his life. We've managed to cover them up, but our concern is growing. The mastermind behind the attacks is demanding Theodore resign from the council before the next election. Naturally, he is unwilling to relinquish such power."

"Let me guess," Zelgadis said dryly, "you want us to catch the perpetrator?"

The captain laughed. "That would be nice, wouldn't it? No, I doubt even you could weed him out, resourceful as you are. I'm good at bending fingers, and I've been bending them hard. Whoever the perpetrator is, he is doing a good job of cleaning up after himself."

Lina finished her nutcake, then helped herself to another. "Then what do you want us for?"

"I need you to be Count Rosencratz's bodyguards for a night. The Council is holding a dinner ball in a few days. We have learned enough that we know his enemies will try something then. We expect it to be a very big surprise."

"Are you expecting us to do this out of the kindness of our hearts?"

"I thought a ridiculous sum of money would persuade you, but if you are offering…"

Lina smiled sweetly. "Don't be silly. We'll take the ridiculous sum of money."

"Shouldn't I get a say in this?" Zelgadis reasoned.

"Oh, be quiet."

* * *

Lina and Zelgadis stood outside Theodore Rosencratz's manor waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Why did we accept this job?"

"Money."

Zelgadis rolled his eyes. _Ask a stupid question…_ He should have expected that. "Is there a particularly _good_ reason why we accepted this job?"

"Lots of money."

He sighed helplessly. "One of these days we need to discuss this logic of yours."

Lina put on her cutest face and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "You know you love me for it."

"If by love you mean I want to run screaming down the street out of my mind, then yes."

"Eager to confess your love for me to everyone, are you?"

Again, the chimera rolled his eyes.

"So do you know much about this Councilor Rosencratz?"

He shrugged. "He is fairly powerful, as politicians go. Rich, has lots of important connections, descended from one of the oldest families in the area, likes throwing parties, is a widower with one son…that's all I can remember off the top of my head."

"I hope we don't get stuck babysitting the brat," she frowned.

"No worries. The son just turned twenty and is starting to make a name for himself in the family business."

"Like I said, I hope we don't get stuck babysitting. You know how these spoiled rich kid types are."

Lina broke off as the front door opened. The figure of a tiny little woman floating in midair greeted them. She seemed to glow with an inner light, giving her skin a golden hue. A pair of nearly invisible wings beat rapidly to keep her afloat. She trailed a line of light as she circled the two before returning to the doorway.

"Greetings!" she cried in a high-pitched overly cheerful voice. "Do come in. Welcome to Rosencratz Manor. The master is expecting you."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me. Rosencratz has a fairy working for him?"

"The master is well traveled," she replied simply.

"Is he also psychic?" Zelgadis asked. "We only accepted the job twenty minutes ago."

"The master likes to stay well informed." The fairy brandished a wand and waved them in. "Please, this way. I will take you to him."

She led the way down a series of halls to a set of heavy oaken doors. She tapped her wand against the handles twice. It swung open soundlessly. There were a number of people inside. They looked briefly at Zelgadis and Lina, took in the badge-pendants of the city guard Rahkov had given them, then went back to their conversations.

The fairy glided over to a gentleman in his fifties with slick black hair that was just beginning to gray at the temples. She whispered quietly in his ear. He glanced at them through gold rimmed spectacles, excused himself from the person he was talking with, and approached them.

"Lina Inverse. Zelgadis Greywers." He made a showing of kissing the hand of the former and shaking the latter's. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Fame at last," Lina smirked.

The man smiled warmly. "Fame well deserved. Yes, even your reputations have managed to reach us all the way out here far from your respective kingdoms. I am Theodore Rosencratz. Welcome to my humble home."

Zelgadis glanced around the room. "If this is humble, I have to wonder what your other establishments must be like."

"A man's home is his castle. Since my wife passed away I don't bother with all the gaudy decorations high society demands. I save that for my summer mansion on the other side of the city. That is where I entertain guests."

"I take it that is where you will be hosting the dinner ball?"

He nodded. "No doubt you want to inspect the area."

"It would help," Lina replied. "Since we are your bodyguards we need to be familiar with our surroundings. The sooner we can look around the sooner we can give your security staff a list of suggestions."

"This being a political affair," Zelgadis continued, "you'll probably ignore most of them."

Theodore laughed. "Of course, I can't have my business associates think I am afraid of a few death threats. They might think I'm slipping from age. If I lose my support on the council I might as well slit my own throat."

"You're not going to make this easy on us."

"But you will be well compensated for your efforts."

Zelgadis sighed but Lina was all smiles. The more money they got the better.

"So when shall we leave for your other home?"

"I have some business to attend to so I will meet you in two days. You will have the run of the mansion until then, but first you must be properly fitted for your new clothes."

The color rose in Lina's face. _"What?"_

"The fact you are my bodyguards is a secret that will be known only to my family and Rhakov's men. Officially you will be at the party as my guests. And as my guests, I insist you be dressed to match the standards of high society."

Zelgadis grimaced. Why did he suddenly have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

The tailor's name was Gio. He was a smallish man, thin, limber, and utterly unable to sit still for more than five seconds. He would zip from one side of Lina to the other, take a measurement, ask a few questions, then mumble quietly to himself. Lina posed before a wall of mirrors. She had shed her cape, gloves, and boots. Said items were in the possession of Zelgadis who sat against the wall quietly admiring the view.

Abruptly the tailor disappeared into a side room. Just as abruptly he reappeared wheeling out a rack of assorted ball gowns in all colors and styles. "What type of dress would mademoiselle like?" he asked.

She eyed the hanging dresses venomously. "No ball gowns."

"But, eh, mademoiselle is attending a ball, is she not?"

"_No_ ball gowns," she repeated firmly. For emphasis, a fireball sprang to life in her hand. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"Absolutely not," the tailor quickly replied. "I shall see what else I can find in the back!" He disappeared along with the rack.

"You don't like ball gowns?" Zelgadis asked. He didn't think she hated dresses. She had been wearing them since they reached the city.

She turned her gaze on him. "Have you ever tried running in a ball gown?"

"No," he found himself shrinking away from that penetrating gaze, "can't say that I have."

"I didn't think so."

"But you look good in them."

Her features softened at that. A small smile worked its way to her lips. "Thanks, but we're attending the ball to work, not for fun. I need something I can move in easily. Ball gowns are big and fluffy. I don't want to trip over my own petticoat."

Gio returned wheeling in a new rack of dresses. "Mademoiselle has a very petite figure. Perhaps a dress that is formfitting or slimming would be more to her liking?"

"All right. Let's see what you have."

Four hours and twenty-five dresses later Lina still hadn't found one she liked. Zelgadis didn't understand it. She asked his opinion of every dress she tried on. He liked them all. Obviously, she didn't. After striking a variety of poses in front of the mirrors she would discard the current dress in favor of a new one. Was this all really necessary?

It finally came down to a choice between two dresses: one was green, the other a deep crimson. "Which one should I wear?" Lina asked, holding them out for his judgment.

"The crimson one," he replied after a moment of thought.

"You don't like the green one?"

"It's okay. The crimson one matches your hair."

"What's wrong with the green one?"

"Nothing," he replied slowly. Why did he have this sinking feeling that he was falling into a trap?

"If there is nothing wrong with it, why did you choose the crimson dress?"

"I did say it matches your hair, didn't I?"

Lina frowned. "So I wouldn't look good in the green dress?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say I looked good in it either."

Zelgadis looked to Gio for support. The tailor shrugged calmly, helplessly, as if he had seen the same situation a thousand times before.

"I'm waiting for an answer," her foot began to tap an impatient rhythm.

"Do you like the green dress?"

"That isn't what I asked!"

"You would look good in the green dress," he offered hopefully.

"But you said I should pick the crimson one," she spat dangerously.

Zelgadis had the sneaking suspicion that if he didn't find the correct answer soon he was going to get fireballed. He thought over his next reply very carefully. "I think the green dress will bring out the color of your hair and give you a bright, lively look. The crimson one matches your hair, but it will also give you a dark, seductive look. I think you would look good in either dress. I just think you would look better in the crimson one."

Lina smiled at hearing that. "Thank you. That's all I wanted to know. Now was it really so hard to give me a simple answer? Gio, I'll take the crimson dress."

_Simple? _Zelgadis shook his head in disbelief. There was one certainty in life—no matter how old he got he would never understand women.

"Now it's your turn!" Lina was dragging him to his feet. "Gio, bring out your best selection of shirts and slacks!"

"Wait a minute," Zelgadis tried to argue.

She grabbed a white ruffled shirt off the rack as it was wheeled in. "I don't think so. If I wait on you we'll be here all day. Try this shirt on." She began pulling off his sweater.

"I can dress myself!"

"Yea, that's what all men think," she said dismissively. With one last tug off came his sweater. She tossed him the shirt, then went to look for pants.

Zelgadis looked at the shirt in his hands and sighed. After this they still had to pick out shoes.

* * *

Once their business with Gio was complete the two finally reached Rosencratz's mansion where they were enjoying an extravagant private dinner, courtesy of their boss.

"How many of those have you had?" Zelgadis asked as he watched Lina tip back another glass of chardonnay.

"Just a few. I'm thirsty, and these are really good."

He frowned disapprovingly. "Go easy on those things. We're here to do a job, remember?"

"You have to be a killjoy, don't you?" She put down her empty wine glass. "It's not like we actually have to work until the night of the party."

Zelgadis cut into his steak. "Look at it like this: If Rosencratz gets assassinated before the ball we won't have to work. No work equals no pay. No pay…well, you get the idea."

"You know, since we're posing as his guests, we should at least act like guests. Try to enjoy yourself a little bit more. You worry too much."

"I have a lot to worry about"

Lina leaned forward on her elbows. "Like what?"

"Like you."

She smiled. "Is that it? Just like?"

"When you put it like that," he laughed, "there really isn't a safe answer, is there?"

"Don't think you are going to get away without answering, Zel. Speak your mind before I Dragon Slave it out of you."

"Liking you isn't enough?"

"I wouldn't mind if it was more."

Zelgadis put down his knife and fork. "You know, we're standing on the line that separates friends and lovers," he said carefully. "Once we cross that line, it is very difficult to step back."

"Protecting my virtue, are you?"

"I'm serious, Lina."

She sighed. Why did men insist on being so difficult? "So your answer is we should wait?"

"I would like to get you healed first."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not made of glass?" she snapped.

"I didn't say you were."

"Then don't use my illness as an excuse! Right now I'm fit as a fiddle. If you want proof, I can start by crushing your arm one bone at a time."

He knew Lina could do it, too. "I would rather you didn't. I enjoy having the use of both arms."

Again she sighed. "I'm going to do a quick patrol of the mansion."

"Wait. I'll join you."

"No, finish your food," Lina stood up. "When I get back I expect an answer from you."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The frustration in her voice said otherwise.

He grabbed her arm. "Lina, I'm sorry. Look, I just—"

"I said I'm fine," she replied firmly, "but you won't be if you don't think long and hard on what I said."

She left after that. The mansion was huge, but wandering from room to room gave her plenty of time to cool her head.

The patrol came to a finish in the ball room. The doors to all the balconies were open and overlooking a hedge maze where there was plenty of room for an assassin to hide. This would certainly pose a security risk at the party, but Lina was glad for the fresh air. The balcony was quiet and cool.

"You must be the sorceress."

She stood up a little straighter as she turned around. There was a richly dressed young man watching her.

He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm Adam Rosencratz, Theodore's son."

"Lina Inverse."

"You are out here by yourself?" he inquired.

"I'm doing a quick patrol of the grounds."

"A beautiful woman all alone is a terrible tragedy."

Lina folded her arms across her breasts and raised an eyebrow at the young count. She liked to be complimented on her looks as much as the next woman but the way the count spoke made her suspicious.

"Solitude has its merits," she said carefully.

"Too true!" Adrien smiled and took a step closer. "Would you care to join me in one of the rooms upstairs? My private suite has a balcony with a wonderful view of the city."

"I don't think your father would approve of that. He is my employer, and I am here to do a job."

"Dear Daddy need never know." Adrien leaned closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. "In fact, no one need ever know, as your associate is on the other side of the mansion." He lightly fingered her chin. "I can be very influential. I could grant you a bonus once the ball is over, or even a permanent position within the house."

Lina looked him straight in the eye. "You don't believe in subtlety, do you?"

"Why waste the time when I know what I want?" he leered. "Come. I'm sure there are so many things we could show each other."

"No thanks," Lina replied coldly.

Adrien scowled. "I don't think you understand, Lina Inverse. No one turns me down. I have friends in high places. A few words can make your life very difficult…" He paused as he felt a tap at his groin. He looked down. Lina had a dagger in her hand, the point pressed between his legs. Adrien tried to pull away, but found his body wouldn't move.

Lina smiled sweetly. "I think you forget that I'm a sorceress, Adrien. A few words from me can make _your_ life very difficult. Push me and I may even resort to using this dagger to do something very nasty like make you a head shorter—and it will be the head you can live without. Understand? Good. I'm glad we had this little talk. Should you have any other concerns, feel free to consult me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to."

The dagger vanished as she walked off, feeling quite satisfied. The spell holding Adrien would do the same shortly. If he was smart he would spend the next three days far away from her.

She was heading towards her dining room when she heard the explosion. The worst of the smoke and dust had settled by the time she arrived. There was no sign of Zelgadis, but she did find the source of the explosion. Where a set of double doors once stood leading out to the garden was a giant gaping hole.

Filling that hole were three dark elves.


	14. Chapter 14

**Slayers: Evolution**

**Chapter 14**

_Fear of failure must never be a reason not to try..._

Dark elves.

Devils of the Underdark.

Drow.

They were known by many names. All shared a single characteristic: Their utterance inspired fear wherever they want.

Lina knew she was in trouble. These creatures lived for centuries. Their experience, knowledge, and knack for cruelty could be matched by few. Even as powerful of a sorceress as she was, she would have been hard pressed to deal with one dark elf. And here she was finding herself facing no less than three! _Three!_

What to do? _What to do!_ The usual opener with a fireball probably wouldn't work here. Magic was as much a part of these creatures' lives as breathing was for humans. Lina didn't have to use her mage senses to know they were surrounded by layers upon layers of protective wards. The air in the room practically tingled from them.

"Dammit, Zel!" Lina cursed to herself. "Where are you?"

Two of the dark elves were warriors, guessing from their stance and the swords they carried. The third appeared to be a sorceress or even a priestess. Chaotic runes danced across her robes with every movement. There was no question who was in charge here. She barked orders in a tongue Lina couldn't understand and the two obeyed.

One of the warriors lifted a hand to Lina. At first, she thought he was pointing at her. The needle-sharp pain she felt lance through her neck told her otherwise. She slapped a hand to her neck and pulled out a tiny dart.

"That...stings..." Lina heard herself say as the dizziness hit her. Strange how her voice sounded so distant, almost surreal, like a dream. The world fell out from beneath her feet and all she knew was darkness.

It was hard telling how long she was out. It could have been seconds. It could have been minutes. What Lina did know when she came too was that there was a heavy weight on top of her. She opened her eyes to find the warrior that shot her lying across her, dead. His neck had been crushed, and not in a gentle way. The flesh was a mess of red, purple, and blue splotches were muscle and bone had been crushed to a bloody pulp.

_What did I miss?_ Lina wondered in wide-eyed astonishment.

The clash of steel drew her attention to more immediate matters. She looked up just in time to see Zelgadis drive his sword through the heart of the other drow warrior, pinning her corpse to the wall. He hadn't escaped the battle unscathed. He was bleeding from more than a dozen cuts. He couldn't be in too bad of shape, though. He was still on his feet and slowly advancing towards the drow sorceress. They had begun exchanging words in the same language that Lina didn't understand. From his heated tone, she was certain he was spitting curses at the dark elf.

Well, she wasn't about to let Zelgadis take all the credit for dealing with the dark elves. Lina pushed the dead drow off of her—an effort easily accomplished thanks to her enchanted gloves. As tempting as it was to throw a fireball, that still wasn't the best idea, even with only one drow to deal with. She settled for doing the next best thing.

"Lighting!"

The drow sorceress screamed against the painfully bright light. To a creature that lived underground where the touch of the sun never reached, the simple spell was a devastating attack. She turned and fled, half blind.

Lina was ready to follow until she heard Zelgadis call out after her.

"You're alive!" the chimera cried in disbelief.

"Of course I'm alive," she flashed him her best smiled. "It takes more than a petty drow poison to defeat Lina Inverse, Sorceress Supreme! Now come on! We have to follow—" His arms wrapping around her in a tight hug stopped her in her tracks.

"Thank Ceiphieed!" he panted heavily. "I thought...I thought you were dead."

"Do you mind, Zel? We have to catch that sorceress before she gets away. And you're bleeding all over me." She could already feel the blood soaking through her clothes. Worry swept over her in a cold chill. "How bad are you hurt?"

"Sorry...I guess...I..I guess..." She just barely caught him as he collapsed.

"Hey! I didn't say you could pass out on me! Zel? Dammit, don't make me carry you! You're heavy!" It was all she could do to keep the panic out of her voice. She immediately began casting a healing spell. She was by no means a cleric, but this would at least stop the bleeding.

In the distance she could hear urgent shouts and footsteps of Rosencratz's guards approaching.

"About time someone showed up," Lina muttered angrily.

Once the guards had secured the area, Rosencratz immediately sent for his personal physician to take care of Zelgadis. In the meantime, Lina was given the grim task of explaining the hole in the wall and why a room filled with expensive statues and imported furniture was destroyed. It was one of those ordeals that sounded a lot simpler than it was, especially since her host's brow was set in a baleful glare the entire time. To Rosencratz's credit, he was attentive and listened patiently, only asking questions after Lina was finished explaining a particular moment.

At dawn Lina was finally dismissed, but not before renegotiating their contract. Dealing with dark elves had never been part of the equation. No sane person would dare cross their path without good reason. Lots and lots and lots of extra gold certainly made the task more bearable.

The first thing she did after returning to her room was order a bath and a change of clothes. Her clothes were stiff with Zelgadis's blood. It was all she could do not to run out of the room to be at his side. Thankfully, the physician had kept them updated on his condition throughout the night. He would recover without suffering any permanent harm.

Lina was just glad he was alive.

Since her 'normal' work clothes were unfit for wear at the moment, Lina swapped them for a spare set. Today she wore a green and red short sleeved tunic with dark pants and a cape. She hadn't worn the outfit in years, but there was a certain sense of satisfaction that she could still fit into it without any trouble.

Refreshed and ready, she headed for his room. She found Zelgadis lying in bed still being tended to by the physician. The healer finished wrapping his arm with a bandage enchanted to speed healing, then nodded politely to both guests before departing.

"How are you feeling?" Lina asked once the door was shut.

Zelgadis sat up, wincing as his body protested. "If that doctor makes me drink one more of his god-awful potions, so help me..."

"Care for some cheese with that wine?" she quipped. "You deserve a little punishment. You were in no condition to take on two dark elves by yourself. You're still recovering from Gaia Rebirth. Or had you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't. It's not like you are in much better condition."

"Hey! They attacked me first!"

"I noticed," he replied flatly.

"Speaking of which, where were you? When I got there I didn't see you anywhere in the room."

"I was there. I was watching everything from inside the wall."

"You were hiding behind the wall?"

"No, I was _in_ the wall. I can ask the spirits of stone to grant me cover when necessary. If the spirits are in good humor I can essentially pass through a stone wall as easily as fog."

That was an interesting ability. She would have to remember that for future possibilities. There was no telling when that could come in handy. "When did you learn that?"

"A long, long time ago. About the same time I learned that my golem part allowed me to easily communicate with earth spirits. And whatever you are plotting, the answers is, _No!"_

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You think I can't read your expressions? I can tell when the gears in your mind are turning. You're thinking of some way to use my ability to your advantage."

Lina laughed. "You know me too well."

"...or maybe not well enough," he whispered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" She wasn't certain she heard him correctly.

"I said I don't like this bed. The mattress is too soft."

"That is an odd complaint to hear from someone with stone skin."

"Just because I have stone skin doesn't mean I can't feel." His eyes roamed over her attire, admiring the new features mixed with the old. "Nice outfit. New clothes?"

"This is an older one. You kinda bled all over the other one."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't worry. When this is over you're going to take me shopping for a new one."

Given his experience the last time Lina had gotten a new article of clothing, Zelgadis didn't know whether to consider that a promise or a threat.

"How did you survive the poison dart? From what I have heard, the drow use some pretty nasty stuff. Their sleep poisons are capable of even putting down demons."

"Well," Lina scratched her head sheepishly, "a long time ago I learned the Nightmare Energy in my system is pretty potent stuff, and not just to me. Anytime a foreign substance enters my system, whether it's a virus or a poison, the Nightmare Energy destroys it almost instantly." She shrugged helplessly. "It's one of the few benefits of my condition. Just don't ask how I learned that."

"I'm relieved you are alive. Try to be more careful in the future. You only get one life, you know."

Lina stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not like I plan these things. Besides, you're one to talk!" she scolded, her voice turning serious. "What's the deal with going berserk against those dark elves? You killed two of them, but got yourself cut to ribbons in the process.

His face was impassive, but she could see the pain in his eyes—the pain of worrying for a dearly beloved friend. "I...I thought you were dead. When I saw you collapse...I didn't care what happened to me so long as I made them pay."

She allowed herself a small grin.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. I just like to start the day off with a smile. I thought I would get it done and out of the way."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.

"What?"

"I worry when I see a woman wearing _that_ kind of smile, even more when its you."

She couldn't help but laugh. "When you finally manage to drag yourself out of bed, we're supposed to meet with Rosencratz for breakfast."

"What about? And has anyone warned the cooks about your appetite?"

"Our new duties," she replied, ignoring the latter question. "We have been promoted to full time bodyguards until after the ball."

"I hope that promotion comes with a healthy pay raise." To be honest, he wasn't exactly happy to hear about it. Dealing with dark elves was exhausting, to say the least.

"Of course. I negotiated the contract myself," Lina replied proudly. "I had to keep busy somehow while you were recovering."

"How much are we getting paid now?"

The figure she named left his jaw on the floor. With that much gold they wouldn't have to worry about travel expenses for weeks—possibly months—even with Lina's monstrous appetite! They could eat at the finest restaurants, stay at the most expensive resorts, and still not have to worry about money for a long, long time.

"How...How did you manage to get him to agree to that price?" Zelgadis asked once he managed to pick his lower jaw up.

"I am a merchant's daughter," Lina winked at him mischievously. "He is paying for the best, after all: Lina Inverse, the Invincible Sorceress Supreme!" she cheered, then added almost as an afterthought, "Oh, and the Heartless Sorcerer-Swordsman, Zelgadis Greywers, of course. We can't forget about you."

"You don't think much of yourself at all, do you?" the chimera deadpanned.

"A girl has to make a living."

"I think you're just being greedy."

Lina feigned hurt. "I will have you know I am the most selfless person you will ever meet! Whenever I have money, I get rid of it quickly, lest it find its way to my heart!"

Zelgadis opened his mouth, but no words came out. He simply couldn't think of a proper response to that.

"No snappy come back?"

He sighed. "This is your logic at work again, isn't it?"  
"I can't help it if no one understands my genius."

"I think I know why Lazlore stopped arguing with you."

"Yea, he could never handle my greatness."

"If that is the way you feel, we could skip all this subtly with Rosencratz's enemies and put up a sign on his lawn," Zelgadis suggested. "Property guarded by fireball crazed sorceress three days a week. Guess which days." He couldn't quite hide his smirk from the sharp glare Lina cast at him.

"Would you like to learn the answer right now?"

"I'm injured. Remember?"

"That's okay. Injuries heal." She grabbed a fresh set of his clothes from the dresser and dropped them in his lap. "Get dressed. Try not to take all day." She knelt down to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

He gently reached out to clasp her hand between his. "Lina," he said softly, "I've been rethinking a lot of things. I mean, what you said last night...could we discuss it over dinner tonight?"

Her smile made his heart melt. "I would love to. But let's take care of business first, all right?"

"All right."

"Don't think this changes how we split the pay," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We're still dividing things eighty-twenty. Got it?"

Zelgadis merely rolled his eyes. If money couldn't buy happiness, Lina would at least be miserable in comfort.


	15. Chapter 15

**Slayers Evolution**

**Chapter 15**

_When life tosses you lemons…why catch them?_

Lina gazed into the body-length mirror, striking a seductive pose.

"I make this look good," she smiled in satisfaction.

"More than that," a voice from across the room said breathlessly. "You look gorgeous."

"Hey, it's not every girl that can look good in three-inch heels." The sorceress wore a layered sky blue dress with a bodice and matching undershirt. The skirts were slit up one side. They showed off her stockinged legs very nicely to her delight. "Or walk in them, for that matter."

Zelgadis stepped into the room. He made for a striking figure in his dress shirt and slacks. The local custom for men was to wear a dress jacket with the ensemble, but with his arm bandaged and in a sling-the only remaining signs of his battle with the drow earlier-that would prove difficult for him to wear. Fortunately, he had a black and red cape with him that would easily serve in its place. Lina thought it made him look dashing.

"Ready for our night out?" he asked.

"No, Zel, I just thought I would start dressing like this every night for fun." She burst out laughing at his expression. "I'm sorry, Zel. Haha! Your face! You're too easy. Sometimes you can be so serious!"

"I'm glad I can make you laugh," he said dryly before his expression lightened. "It's a good sound to hear coming from you."

"How is your arm?"

"It's still a little sore. The doctor suggested I keep it in a sling for a few hours longer."

She hooked her arm through his good one. "Then I promise I will be gentle. For a few hours."

They took a topless carriage to Red Light District where all the really good casinos and restaurants were at. Lina enjoyed the ride. Zelgadis pointed out the various glowing signs, explained how they worked, and which businesses they were for. Apparently the brightly lit signs were a relatively new discovery developed over the passed few years. A combination of electricity, copper wiring, glass tubes, and chemical vapors, similar to how the gaslamps lining the street worked. It maded for a pretty, but expensive show.

The evening crowd parted as the carriage rolled through the cobblestone streets. Lina hadn't realized how large some of the buildings were. The smallest inn was four stories tall and took up an entire block on its own! The casinos were a ridiculous sight. One was built in the shape of a pyramid. The next, a merchant ship. There were dozens more along both side of the street, each one an equally ridiculous shape to make it stand apart from its neighbors.

Finally their carriage came to a stop in front of a giant stone castle. The sign above displayed a blue glowing knight armed with sword and shield. Zelgadis hopped out, then offered his hand to help Lina down.

"Thanks. What is this place called?" she asked curiously.

"The Knight's Inn. They have a very nice restaurant, which I think you will like. Their menu boasts a selection of at least a hundred unique dishes."

"Sounds good." Truth be told, food was the furthest thing from her mind.

Inside they were greeted by the host. "Reservations, sir? Madam?"

Zelgadis leaned close and whispered something into the man's ear. The host's face perked up with a smile. "Very good. Mrs. Red, Mr. Blue, if you would please follow me."

Lina gave him a sidelong glance. "Mrs. Red and Mr. Blue?"

"I didn't think it would be good to use our real names given the events of the passed few days."

"Yea, but still, Mrs. Red and Mr. Blue? We sound like pieces in a board game."

"The names were simple and easy to remember. Would you have prefered Romeo and Juliet?"

"Given their fate, I think I'll stick with Mrs. Red. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Blue?"

He to admit, the names did sound rather silly when spoken out loud. "Maybe I should have picked better names."

"How about next time, I pick the names?" She put on the most disgustingly cute face she could and said, "You will be Mr. Zellypoo!"

Zelgadis winced. He could feel the cavities forming in his soul just from her voice. "And what will your name be?"

"Lina the Great, of course!"

"Here we are!" the host directed them to a private room with a balcony. "Your waiter will be with you shortly. Please enjoy the complimentary wine while you wait."

"How much did this reservation cost?" Lina asked while Zelgadis poured the wine.

"Since when are you worried about cost?"

"You make it sound like I'm greedy."

"You mean, you're not?"

"There is no fire like passion, there is no shark like hatred, there is no snare like folly, there is no torrent like greed. A wise person once said that."

He gave her a glass of white wine. "I think you just made that up."

"I did! It sounds good, doesn't it? Maybe I should become a poet! Or maybe a scholar! Scholars get paid more." She raised her glass and cheered, "To us!"

"To us!"

Glasses clinked in toast.

Lina leaned against the railing of the balcony. There was a beautiful view of a small lake. The lights of Pleasure Point reflected off the surface of the water, giving it a surreal glow. "This is beautiful," she sighed happily.

She heard Zelgadis come up behind her, felt his arm slip around her waist, and heard his silky voice breath in her ear, "You should see what I see. It's even more beautiful."

A light blush colored her cheeks. She found herself leaning back into his embrace. A group of swans drifted passed. In the back of Lina's mind, a very small part of her wondered how they would taste. It went ignored for the moment. She was having too good of a time.

"Before anything else happens," Zelgadis said abruptly, "there are a couple of things I would like to discuss."

"And what's that?" She gazed at him over her shoulder. Now he had her curious.

"First of all, once this job is over, let's take a vacation. A _real_ vacation. No taking jobs. No shooting off spells. No getting drawn into local politics. Just you, me, and two solid weeks of relaxation."

She smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

"Two, no more needlessly risking our lives. If we keep alternating roles like we have been, one, or even both, of us is going to wind up dead."

Lina nodded in agreement. "It's kind of depressing that our adventures since we started traveling together only serve to prove your point. I don't feel like dying anytime soon."

"Good. I don't want you to die anytime soon either."

Lina squeezed his hand gently as her gaze returned to the river. "This is nice. I could get used to this."

"I certainly wouldn't mind."

He gently fingered her chin, tilting her head up. His lips met hers. It was a gentle kiss. Sweet and wonderful. She would even dare say magical! The only downfall was the kiss had been too short. Lina was never one to settle for a gold coin when she could have the entire treasure chest full of gold. She wrapped her arms around the chimera's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

There was an explosion high above them and a fiery red flower bloomed to life in the sky. It was rapidly followed by another and another, flowery explosions of all different colors and sizes. The city's nightly fireworks had begun.

Lina broke away from the kiss with a giggle. "Well, what do you know, it's true! When two people kiss sparks really do fly!"

The chimera smiled, his gaze lifting to the sky. "Somehow this seems appropriate. Is it ten o'clock already?"

"You planned this, didn't you?" she smiled. "The dinner, the kiss, the fireworks!"

"Actually, I forgot about the fireworks," he confessed. "I lost track of time. Being around you has that effect."

She looked away as another blush worked its way up to the tips of her ears. "You know, for having stone skin, you have very soft lips."

Unfortunately, their cherished moment ended then. The call of a banshee, an earsplitted, "Ohhohohohohohohohohoho!" rang out from somewhere outside. Lina painfully winced. The glass in Zelgadis's hand cracked and shattered. He suddenly found himself wearing the wine.

"That laugh…It couldn't be," Lina thought to herself. To her surprise, she heard Zelgadis speak the exact same worrds out loud.

"You know that laugh?" she asked.

"How could I not? There's only one person that…" Zelgadis stopped for a moment, the realization hitting him. "How do you know that laugh?"

"I asked you first!"

"Ohhohohohoho!" the demonic laugh rang out again. "I thought I recognized you, Zelgadis Greywers. You had the nerve to walk by the most beautiful woman in all the kingdom of Saillune and not pay your respects? You should bow down in worship of my beauty and beg forgiveness!"

That laugh! That vanity! The self-delusion! There were a handful of people Lina knew that fit all those characteristics, but none could hold a candle to-

"Gracia?" Zelgadis shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

_Gracia?_ Who the hell was Gracia? Lina turned around and her jaw dropped. The balcony was on the second floor, but their self-invited guest had reached them on the wings of a levitation spell. She was a tall, beautiful woman with long flowing dark hair streaked with a single stripe of white and saphire-like eyes.

"Don't be rude, Zelgadis," the woman purred. She was watching Lina like a smug cat. "Won't you introduce me to your _little_ friend?"

_Little!_

"Um, okay," he replied hesitantly. "Lina, you never met Amelia's older sister, did you? Allow me to introduce Princess Gracia Ul—"

"Naga!" Lina barked, and her annoying self-proclaimed rival laughed at finally being discovered. "It is you! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ohhohohohoho! Hello, Lina," the princess's face took on a smug look. The dress she wore was scandalous by standards of nobility. By Naga's standards, it was quite tame. It always amazed Lina how she managed not to fall out of her dress. "It must be a small world to meet you all the way out here."

Zelgadis's eyes darted between the two women. "You know each other?"

"Did she never tell you? Lina and I traveled together many years ago. We were partners, you see. I was Lina's greatest rival!"

"No, we weren't! You were an annoying pain in the ass freeloader, you floozy!"

"Oh, don't be that way, Lina!" Naga levitated over to the table, landing with a feather-soft touch, and poured herself a glass of wine. "Or are you angry because having me around makes you nervous?" Then she smiled at Zelgadis. "Or is it just inconvenient?"

"I'm sorry, would you excuse us a moment?" Zegladis said as he grabbed Lina by the arm and dragged her over to the corner.

"Why are you apologizing to her?" Lina asked in a heated tone.

"Do you realize you just called the First Crown Princess of Saillune a floozy?"

"If Naga is the First Crown Princess of Saillune then I'm…Naga, stop drinking all our wine! That is OUR wine! Not yours!"

Zelgadis held Lina's shoulders to help calm her down. And to keep her from strangling their guest. "Why do you keep calling her by her middle name?"

"Because that is how I know her. She was Naga the Serpent, a sorceress, when we met, not some dandy princess! Do you know much treasure I've lost because of her? When I started adventuring she kept burning down the inns I stayed at. You have no idea of the trouble she has caused me."

By now Naga had emptied two bottles of wine and was opening her third. This one was a Zefirian red. "She was always jealous of my superior talents," she quipped.

"Only if you considered your superior talents to be all bust and no brains," Lina huffed. Then in a much stronger voice she said, "Your vanity and self delusions do not count as a superior talents!"

"Ohhohohohohoho! I think you've been among the common working class too long, Lina. Being impatient and curt is a pathetic look for you."

"Mind your own business!" Now it was Lina's turn to ask Zelgadis, "And how do you know Naga?"

"I was Naga's…" Zelgadis paused and corrected himself. "I was _Gracia's_ escort to parties and formal events for a time."

"Escort? What do you mean _escort?_ What about your relationship with Amelia? Don't tell me you were with both sisters at the same time."

He sighed, covering his face with his hand. "Don't be ridiculous. It was nothing like that. Give me a minute to explain."

Lina folded her arms and straightened to her full height. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the chimera. "I'm waiting."

"This happened long after I left Saillune. In fact, it was about eight years ago. Gracia arrived in Kardia as an ambassador. We immediately recognized each other and decided to catch up on old times."

"That must have been some talk."

His eyes pleaded at her. "You know how it is, Lina, for those of us that live as long as we do, we learn to cherish our friends."

Her features softened at that. "Yea, I guess we do. So what happened?"

"Whenever I wasn't preoccupied with my official duties I would provide escort for Gracia to dinner balls, the theater, ceremonies..."

"That's a lot of stuff."

"Not as much as you would think. Like I said, whenever I wasn't busy with official duties. So maybe once a month, if that."

"So what's the big climax?"

"There is none," he admitted.

"So Naga never tried to seduce you? You never fell for her looks?" If he hadn't, then Lina would certainly be amazed. Men oogled Naga wherever she went.

"No, my feelings for her Gracia were never romantic. I also didn't want to stir up more drama in the courts for her or Amelia."

"I can imagine. The gossipers would have a field day. Wait, if Naga is the older sister, why isn't she the ruler of Saillune?"

"Gracia didn't return until after Amelia was crowned. Originally, she ran away from home when she was younger. Something to do with their mother's death when they were younger."

"See Lina?" Naga replied after taking a long pull of wine. "You have nothing to be jealous of."

"Who is jealous?" A fireball sparked to life in her hand.

Zelgadis grabbed her wrist. "Not. In. The. Restaurant. Please," he urged strongly. He didn't feel like getting stuck with a major repair bill.

"Even after all these years she is still a firecracker," Naga giggled. "It is comforting to know some things are a constant. Lina is so cute when she is angry."

"Oh, I'll show you angry!" She lunged, but Zelgadis had a tight hold around her waist. Even so, it was still a desperate struggle. Lina's small size gave her the advantage in escaping a grapple.

"Gracia, I think we'll call it a night. See you later." It was a bit difficult to speak with Lina fighting him every inch on their way out.

"Why are you protecting her?" Lina huffed once they were outside.

"I'm not. I'm trying to keep you from murdering a princess and creating an international incident."

"Oh, right. I guess that would be a bad thing." Lina might as well have been talking about spilling a glass of milk.

"Diplomacy was never your strong suit."

She smiled. "A kind word and a fireball will get you more than just a kind word! Didn't you know that?"

Zelgadis rolled his eyes. He was curious as to why Gracia could make Lina so angry, but decided to save that thought for another day. Maybe tomorrow. When she was less likely to fireball someone. "Since we didn't get to eat, do you want to go down to the food court?"

She took his arm. "I would love to!"

They were strolling down the walk when Lina abruptly pulled him into a long alley. She kicked off one shoe, then hopped around on the naked foot while pulling the other off. She tucked both inside her purse. "Okay. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" he asked, puzzled.

A Freeze Arrow whistled passed his head. He looked to the mouth of the alley where a handful of shadowy figures were crowding in behind them.

"For that! Come on!" Again she took his arm, but this time they were running.

"Why are we running?" Zelgadis asked.

"Because this is fun!" A fireball exploded behind them, tossing up bits of dirt and debri around them.

"Someone trying to blow us up is fun?"

"They're just cheap, rent-a-sorcerers. It's not like they could actually hurt us! Didn't you notice them earlier?" She read the expression on his face. "You didn't, did you? Why do you think I was throwing such a temper tantrum when Naga showed up? I wanted to know if they were following her or us."

"I guess we have an answer now."

"I hope you don't think I'm one of those obsessive, compulsive women."

"Well…"

"Okay. Maybe just a little," Lina laughed. "Doesn't this remind you of the good old days?"

"This is not the best time for a jog down memory lane, Lina."

"Oh, come on! You're being a killjoy again!"

He ducked under a flare arrow. The spell passed close enough to singe the corner of his cloak. "Fine. Who was your favorite villain, Shabranigdo or Gaav?"

"I'm not talking about..." A freeze arrow hit the ground in front of them. Lina vaulted over the patch of ice. "...who we fought. I'm talking about all the adventures we had!"

"Why are we discussing this now?" Zelgadis felt something _thump_ into his back. Unfortunately, he didn't have time just then to check what it was.

"I was just in the mood. Hey this way!" Before he could argue she was dragging him down a series of side alleys. He lost track of how many turns they took. He was certain they were going in circles until they bumped into a dead end. A tall wooden fence blocked their path.

Zelgadis was not amused. "Well, this is cliché. What's next? We make our final stand here?"

"Nah, just give me a boost."

"Why? You could just Ray Wing over it."

"Or you could give me a boost," Lina smiled.

"Is it that time of the month?"

Her smile flipped upside down. "You know, Zel, that is a very rude thing to ask a girl."

"But-"

"And no, it's not that time of the month!"

"Then why are we going through all of this? You could easily mop the floor with this sad bunch on your own. We've spent the entire time running. You haven't fired a single spell back at them. You chastised me for drawing my sword. What's going on?"

"Can't a girl have a little fun?"

"Fun? What does-"

"Zel, we were having a wonderful evening until they butted in. These guys are weak. They're not good enough to be third-rate. I doubt they're even fifth-rate!" She plucked an arrow from his shoulder. The metal tip was bent. He realized what the _thump_ he felt earlier was. "And if they were taking us seriously they wouldn't be using normal arrows or common attack spells. This is almost insulting."

"Normals arrows can still kill you," he pointed out.

"Give me some credit, Zel," she huffed, tossing the arrow away. "I have enough personal wards set that something as simple as an arrow will never get close."

"You're right, sorry. I just worry sometimes."

Lina smiled. "It's appreciated. Just remember, I'm not made of glass. Now how about that boost?"

"So you're not sick or hurt?" he asked once she was over the fence. "No aches or pains?"

"Would you like to play doctor and examine me when we get back?"

Zelgadis didn't say anything. He didn't know how to reply to that just yet.

Lina laughed at his silence. "Sorry, maybe that is a bit ecchi this early into the relationship. Now hurry and get over here before they find us. And not cheating with spells!"

He hauled himself over the fence, and was surprised he managed to do it without ripping his clothes. Lina was busy inspecting her feet.

"What is it?" He was worried she had sprained an ankle.

"Great!" Lina huffed, wiggling her toes. "My stockings are ruined."

"It's not like you can't afford another pair."

"That's not the point! These were one of my favorite pairs. Do you know how hard it is to find spider silk stockings? At least my dress is all right. Is everything where it is supposed to be? No tears or gashes?" She spun around.

Zelgadis smiled. "No, you still look wonderful."

"Good." She quickly peeled off the stockings and tossed them in the nearest trash bin, then slipped on her shoes. "Those thugs are lucky we lost them. Otherwise, I would make _very_ them sorry!"

"The night is still young."

"So let's go have some fun!" Lina smiled. "See? That rhymes. I should become a poet!"

He stole a quick kiss on her cheek. "First we get something to eat. We still have plenty of time to see how else the city can entertain us."

"Now you're talking!" Lina pulled him into another kiss for luck. Then one more because she enjoyed it. Arm in arm, they disappeared into the street crowd.


	16. Chapter 16

**Slayers: Evolution **

**Chapter 16**

_Learn to laugh at your problems. Everyone else does…_

Lina liked to believe life was a big, beautiful flower standing defiantly against the wind and rain, or whatever else fate decided to throw at it. Even when Lina faced certain death her flower never wilted, never bent. She enjoyed every moment of her life from day she first learned to use magic to her triumphs against Mazoku lords to her first shared kiss with Zelgadis. Her life had its fair share of ups and downs. Whose didn't? Live and learn. Don't dwell on mistakes of the past. Never suffer a regret. Those were Lina's mottos. And with one exception, she managed just fine.

One thing that never ceased to amaze Lina was that no matter how long she lived, she always found something new and unexpected to discover. For instance, Zelgadis might like to believe he was a heartless sorcerer-swordsman, but when he slept he wore the most peaceful expression, almost like a child. She found it surprising she never noticed the detail before.

Together, Lina and Zelgadis lay sprawled across her bed. After a long night of revelry, this being their fifth night spent in the celebration, the two had stumbled back to Lina's room, her room being the closer of the two. Zelgadis was more than a little tipsy so Lina allowed him to crash on her bed. It was a prime opportunity to take advantage of a situation. Unfortunately, Lina wasn't in much better shape. So the day had uneventfully passed with the two of them sleeping off the worst effects of the massive amounts of alcohol they had consumed.

"Remind me to never drink another Whatever again as long as I live," Zelgadis grumbled as he sat up on the bed. The room swayed, encouraging him to lay down again. "I should have known better than to try a cocktail named Whatever."

Lina rolled over and gazed bleary-eyed at the chimera. "The same goes for me. My head feels like a dragon did a dance on it."

"How many Whatevers did you have? You were tossing them back like water."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. They tasted pretty good."

"I'm surprised you remember their taste at all. Why am I in your room?"

Lina's lips twisted in a sly smile. "What do two members of the opposite sex usually do after a night of partying and drinking?"

"We must have done it wrong. Our clothes are still on. And I don't remember a thing." The faintest of blushes colored his cheeks.

"A pity. You were magnificent!" After a moment, Lina burst into laughter. "Oh, the look on your face! Priceless!"

"So glad I entertain you. Now if the room would be so good as to stop spinning whenever I try to sit up."

Lina rolled onto her side. She sighed contently, nuzzling closer to Zelgadis. With her ear against his chest she could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. It was a comforting sound. "This is nice." She reached up, her fingers running the chimera's chin. The dark pebbles buried in his skin appeared to mark extra sensitive spots—Like this one here on his neck! She ran her thumb across the dark spot.

"Stop that," mumbled Zelgadis sleepily.

"And if I don't?" She teased him with another playful caress.

Zelgadis cracked an eye open at the sorceress. "You force my hand." Before Lina could say a word he hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her into a deep kiss.

_Kisses are like drinking salt water,_ Zelgadis realized. The more you drank, the thirstier you got. If not for the necessity of breathing, it was likely possible people would keep kissing forever.

That need to breathe was the eventuality that forced them to break apart, but Lina was never one to be satisfied with a single gold coin when she could have the entire treasure chest full of gold. One kiss became two. Two quickly became a dozen. Zelgadis lost count after that, but he knew their time was running short.

"You know," Zelgadis managed between kisses, "it is the afternoon. We need to get up. The ball is only a few hours away. The Count is expecting us to be punctual."

"Let him wait." She leaned in for another kiss.

Zelgadis leaned back, just enough to tease her. And give himself a few seconds more to catch his breath. "I'm serious, Lina."

She sighed. He did have a point. "You always have to be the killjoy, don't you?"

"Work before pleasure."

Lina had to laugh. Although their work schedule for the count kept them constantly busy, most of their off time was spent together. Lina was the happiest she had ever felt in a long time. She was going to live! Zelgadis loved her! She loved Zelgadis! Could life get any better?

* * *

Hours later, after spending a ridiculous amount of time fixing her hair and putting on makeup, Lina was finally ready. An insistent knock at the door reminded Lina she was running behind schedule. A short while later she was being led through the halls by a fairy to a small anteroom where the music of stringed instruments wafted in through the curtained doorway leading to the ballroom. Zelgadis was already there, peeking out through the curtains. He turned at the approach of her feet whispering against the carpet.

"It certainly took you long…" Speech had escaped the chimera for the moment. To Lina's supreme satisfaction, there was a look of utter astonishment of on his face.

"I'm sorry, Zel," she smiled smugly, flicking a strand of red hair over her bare shoulder. "Were you saying something?"

"I…it…ball…start…half hour ago." Even single-syllable words were posing a challenge for him.

Lina laughed, smoothly slipping up to him so they were nearly eye to eye. She gave his neck scarf a playful tug. "It's called being fashionably late. All women do it." Another tug on the scarf brought his head down enough for her to give him a quick peck on the lips. "And you look devilishly handsome tonight."

"Remember why we are here," Zelgadis finally managed to say.

"Oh, I do. I'm just having fun like every other woman playing dress-up at a ball."

"Odd. As I recall, you never cared much for the balls in Saillune."

"I've grown three inches since then." Having dresses tailored to her figure certainly helped. Gio had done wonders. While the crimson dress was slimming, it did an amazing job of enhancing her bust and accentuating her curves. The matching gloves that came up past her elbows were a nice touch, too. Zelgadis certainly liked it. She didn't miss how his eyes kept lingering on her figure. "Have you noticed anything suspicious yet?"

"Only that every noble from this city I meet makes my fingers itch to draw my sword. Rhakov warned me of the shady businesses they involve themselves in."

"At least you get to keep your sword. They're not exactly fashionable to wear with a dress. The best I could do was strap an enchanted dagger to my thigh."

"I'm surprised you didn't create an enchanted pocket or two in your dress."

Lina shook her head. "Not enough time. Even Lazlore needed at least three days to create a bag of holding."

From the ballroom, they heard the deep, metallic ring of a gong followed by a servant announcing, "The Sorceress Supreme, Lina Inverse, and Zelgadis Greywers, Royal Court Mage of Kardia."

"Looks like we're up." Zelgadis offered his arm. "Shall we go?"

Lina hooked her arm through his with a smile. "Yes, let's."

They exited through the curtained doorway down a grand staircase that led down to the ballroom floor. From the stairway Lina could see all the way to the opposite side of the two story room. Stained glass windows stretched from floor to ceiling. Gigantic chandeliers hung from the ceiling, showering the room with a soft glow from enchanted crystals. The floor was white marble flecked with gold and polished to a high sheen that allowed Lina to see her own reflection. Tables draped in white linens, laid out with silver platters of various sweetmeats and pastries lined one wall. Servants darted from one side of the room to the other, offering glasses of chilled wine and champagne to the guests. Over two hundred of the city's nobles were in attendance tonight—politicians, merchants, and more. Lina briefly wondered how many of the nobles could actually claim royal blood. There was a reason why the city was called 'The City of Sin.'

Count Rosencratz greeted them on the floor as if they were old acquaintances, "Lina. Zelgadis. I'm so glad you could join us!" As a well experienced politician, he could perform for a ready audience without missing a beat. "You positively glow today, Lina! What is it, did you style your hair differently?"

Lina was wearing her hair down the same as she had for the past several days, but to keep up appearances she combed her fingers through her hair and replied, "How kind of you to notice, my dear Count. Does it suit me?"

"You look positively radiant. Oh, wait! Where are my manners? Zelgadis. Lina. I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine that arrived recently." Rosencratz gestured and a tall, beautiful woman with a dark mane of hair marked by a single stripe of white and sapphire eyes surfaced from the crowd. She wore a wicked smile, which appeared to be aimed specifically at Lina. "Allow me to introduce—"

"Naga!" Lina exploded. "You again! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello, Lina. I thought it would be obvious. Ohohohohohoho! I am simply enjoying the wonderful ball thrown by the charming Count. Imagine my surprise at finding you here mingling among your betters."

"I'll show you who your better is!"

Before Lina could so much as start an incantation Zelgadis tactfully clamped his hands over her wrists, trapping them at her sides. "Not here," he whispered into her ear. Lina scowled at him over her shoulder, but did nothing more. "Gracia, why didn't you tell us you knew the Count?"

"Ohohohohoho!" Zelgadis noted she was showing disciplined restraint with her laughter. The wine glasses had yet to shatter. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"Ah, I am so glad you are already acquainted with one another," Rosencratz said with a hint of amusement. "I had no idea the three of you knew each other. Well, I suppose I should explain the princess's presence. She is here representing the interests of her kingdom."

"And here I thought it had more to do with the large wine selection your bar offered," Lina hissed.

"That, too! Ohohohohoho!"

Lina couldn't quite suppress the urge to wince at the laugh. "Let go of my hands, Zel," she hissed between clenched teeth.

"Call me psychic, but I have this sneaking suspicion you will do something violent if I release you."

"Only to Naga."

"Well, then, no. We have a job to do. That does not include creating an international incident with Saillune."

"Then get her away from me, Zel."

"All right," he sighed, promptly releasing Lina. He offered his arm to the princess. "Gracia, can I offer you a drink?"

"Ohohohohoho! Always the gentlemen, Zelgadis. I would love to."

Lina watched them drift over to the refreshment tables. When she turned back to the Count, she was much more visibly relaxed. "I apologize for the distraction, Rosencratz. Everything should be fine now."

"Do you and the princess hold a dislike for each other?"

"We met decades ago when we were both young. You could say we have a professional rivalry of sorts going on between us. Nothing that will interfere with your grand ball, I assure you."

"Excellent. Well, allow me to introduce you to some of my other guests…"

* * *

"So," Gracia chirped brightly after her third glass of wine, "I see you and Lina are an item now. How is that relationship working out for you?"

"We are happy," he replied honestly. Zelgadis knew Gracia well enough to realize her outward behavior was mostly a front to hide her true self. Something to do with her mother's death. Everyone dealt with problems in their own way.

"I am glad to hear that. You were so mopy after you left Amelia."

"That is water under the bridge now."

Gracia laughed, but it was a friendly sound, without malice. "I never did agree with Daddy's decision or the court's behavior. You did a brave thing."

Zelgadis shrugged, his gaze scanning the crowd. He didn't really know how to respond to that.

She brushed a silver-bluish strand of hair back from his forehead, stealing his attention back for the moment. Their eyes met, sparking thoughts of what might have been. "I do wonder, what does little Lina have that I do not?"

"Let's not go there," he warned. "You are two entirely different people."

"We would have made a good couple."

"Maybe," Zelgadis admitted, "but it would not have been fair to you."

"Yes, you were still licking your wounds from Amelia. Ours might have been a short relationship, but what a relationship! Oh, the stories Amelia told me…Zelgadis, I never imagined you would know such naughty things. Ohohohohohoho!"

A change of subject seemed like a good idea. "How long will you be staying?"

Gracia frowned in disappointment. "Not long, I'm afraid. My presence tonight was needed to make our interest official. Tomorrow I shall appoint a representative, then leave for home in a few days." She smiled. "Why don't you and Lina come with me? I'm certain Amelia will be happy to see you both."

"I would have to discuss it with Lina first." He wasn't certain how Amelia would react to their appearance.

"Zelgadis, has Lina made enemies since her arrival?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Do you see those three women sitting in the corner? They have been glaring daggers at little Lina all night."

"I noticed that too. Would you excuse me, Gracia?"

The princess grabbed his arm as he turned to go. "Zelgadis, is something wrong? Is Lina in danger?" Gracia's voice was filled with concern. "I can help."

"No, nothing like that," he reassured her. "I do have to go."

Reluctantly, she released him. "Be careful. You and Lina, both."

* * *

Lina had attended her fair share of ballroom dances and celebrations. Learning the steps of each dance had been more an act of necessity in politics. There were foreign nobles who refused to acknowledge a rival unless he or she knew their local dances.

Tonight Lina was putting them to good use. It seemed every nobleman Rosencratz introduced her to wanted a dance with her. No sooner was she done with one partner would another come to whisk her away. And all of them were curious to meet with the Sorceress Supreme, Lina Inverse. What was her opinion of local politics? Where would she travel next? Was she interested in finding a suitor to settle down with and continue her bloodline?

And then there was Lithium, a short, well-dressed man with a receding hairline, and tinted glasses. His very presence made Lina's skin crawl, although she couldn't quite place her finger on the reason why.

"Greetings, sorceress!" he bowed. With the snap of his fingers, a business card appeared in his hand. "I am Lithium, Star-Maker extraordinaire. I have brought fame to many. Bards, warriors, sorcerers, and even beastmen! With the right gimmick and proper advertising, why, I bet I could make you as famous as the Dra-matta!"

"I seriously doubt that," Lina replied dryly. There were times when fate's ironic sense of humor really grated on her nerves. She crumpled the business card in her hand. Where was the trash can?

"You underestimate yourself, sorceress! Picture this: A beautiful, genius sorceress, guardian of the weak, heroine of righteousness, enemy of all who threaten mankind! She travels the world, combatting evil at every turn! With the properly placed stuntment—I mean foes—you will become a legend! Even great than Lei Magnus!"

"No thank you, Lithium. I've already had more fame than I care to handle." The night was still young. Lina found herself tiring of the constant attention. And her feet hurt from dancing in high heels for so long. A glass of wine sounded good. "If you will excuse me…"

"Of course, sorceress! Don't worry! I'll keep in touch!"

She certainly hoped not. Thrashing a star-maker wouldn't do much for her reputation.

"You look beautiful," a familiar voice whispered in her ear as she reached the refreshment tables. Lina had already heard the same compliment a dozen times from as many men at the ball. Hearing it from Zelgadis as he slipped up beside her gave the compliment an entirely different meaning.

"Thank you." She couldn't quite hide the blush creeping up on her. "You really like the dress?"

Zelgadis smiled. "The dress is a lovely accessory. You are the one that is beautiful. Or didn't you notice all the heads you turned when you entered the room?"

"I expect the compliment from other men. You, however, have already seen me in this dress."

"Not really. I saw you being fitted for it. And earlier, you didn't give me much of a chance to see the dress. Or breathe, for that matter."

That brought on another blush from the sorcerous.

"That reminds me, I have a gift for you."

"A present?" Lina giggled. "For little old me? What is it?"

Zelgadis pulled out a jewelry box, flipping it open before her eyes. "Since you never wear rings or bracelets I wasn't sure how you felt about them. I thought a necklace would be more appropriate."

She expected a simple gold chain. The necklace in the box was of platinum and embedded with rubies that sparkled with an inner fire to match the sorceress's eyes and hair.

"This is…beautiful…" Lina replied breathlessly. "But for me? Why?"

"I was planning to save it for after you were healed. When I saw the drow dart take you down I realized how scared I was to lose you. If you turn around, I can put it on."

"And here I thought you were furious."

"I was _scared,"_ he replied dryly, closing the clasp. He couldn't resist planting a kiss on her neck. "There you are. You are one of the strongest people I know. You have the strength to Dragon Slave me a dozen times over. I found myself preferring that over the thought of losing you."

Lina fingered the necklace curiously. "When did you find the time to have this made?"

"I asked Lazlore to make it."

A crimson eyebrow arched toward the chimera. "How? Lazlore is all the way back in his tower!"

"We have been keeping in touch by carrier pigeon. Your childhood friends finally found you after decades. They wanted to make certain you stayed in touch this time." There was a slight scolding tone to Zelgadis's voice. "I just happened to see the opportunity in having the necklace made. Lazlore assures me there are numerous protective enchantments imbued into it as well. He agrees that you tend to get into a lot of trouble."

"I do not!" she snapped. "Can I help it that trouble follows me wherever I go?"

"Like moths to flame." Zelgadis's attention was suddenly caught by something across the room.

"What is it?"

"I have been watching everyone at the ball. Those three noblewomen in the corner seem to have taken an interest in you. Gracia noticed it as well. They have been watching your every move."

"Are you sure they aren't a bunch of petty nobles jealous of my beauty?"

"I admit they do look like they want to kill you, but not for that reason. If you take a close look at them, you will notice they are surrounded by a magical aura."

Lina gave them a careful look over. "Spells of cloaking and disguise. I'm guessing they must be our drow friends. Shall we pay a visit to my fans?"

"Are you certain that is a good idea? They might try something."

"They would have done so already. I believe they want to talk." As Lina spoke, one of the noblewomen summoned a servant, whispering into his ear. He nodded and quickly scurried across the floor towards Lina and Zelgadis.

The servant bowed. "Mrs. Inverse. The Lady Losrwyn extends to you an invitation to her table."

"See?" Lina nudged her elbow into Zelgadis's ribs. "What did I tell you? Tell the Lady Losrwyn I would be honored."

Zelgadis grabbed her arm as she moved to follow the servant. "Wait! You're going over there alone?"

"The invitation was for me. And one of us has to stay behind to keep an eye on things from afar," she pointed out. "This could be a trap. Or a distraction." She was both annoyed and happy at the concern in his eyes. "I can take care of myself against the drow. I am not made of glass, as I keep reminding you. You make certain they don't assassinate our employer."

"Be careful. I would hate for something bad to happen."

She tossed him a wry smile. "And here I was thinking of making a mess of things."

* * *

"Greetings, sorceress," the Lady Loswryn rose from her seat as Lina approached. "How wonderful of you to join me."

"Charmed, I'm certain," Lina replied.

"Would you care for a glass of wine?"

"No, thank you. Why don't you just get to the point of why you invited me over here? It was very clever of you to disguise yourselves as humans to sneak in. Although, I can't imagine why you would attend the ball and do nothing."

One of the ladies in waiting stepped up beside the Lady Loswryn. "I told you this one was no fool! She saw through our disguises so easily."

"Fear not, sorceress," the drow in disguise smiled. "Our mistress has sent us to propose a truce."

Lina frowned. "Why would she do that?"

"She recognizes your strength, though, immature your power may be for a Chaos Mage. Twice now you have surpassed the mistress's expectations when she was certain you perished. She promises to spare you and your pet chimera so long as you do not interfere further with her plans."

A Chaos Mage? The last Mazoku Lina destroyed had called her that. She still had no idea what it meant. Maybe this was a chance to gain insight into the meaning and learn the drow's plans.

Lina put on her best merchant's smile. "If your mistress knows I am a Chaos Mage, she must realize the trouble I could cause. Who is to say her plans don't interfere with mine? I need incentive to stay my hand."

The dark elf scowled. "I said she would spare your life."

"Death really isn't so bad," she replied nonchalantly. "It's what you leave unfinished. Now explain to me why I shouldn't have my 'pet' chimera dispel your illusion. I'm certain exposing your master's servants will complicate her plans."

"Allow Rosencratz's son to perish. Your contract speaks nil of protecting him."

"His son is a louse, but his sudden death could reflect badly upon me."

"Even when he is the one plotting against the Count?"

That was unexpected news. Of course, since the news was coming from a drow, Lina didn't entirely trust it. "Why would the son want to kill his father?" she asked.

Lady Loswryn laughed. "He wishes to seize power for himself. Why else?"

"Aren't you supposed to be his ally? You were the ones who attacked Rosencratz's mansion."

"The situation has changed. It is no longer profitable to eliminate Count Rosencratz. Best to wipe our hands clean. The son must die to protect our interests."

"What exactly changed?"

"Now, Lina," a voice from behind her spoke, "you should know that is a secret!"

"Beast Priest!" the drow scowled.

"Xellos!" Lina spun around. "What are you doing here?"

"That is a-"

Lina's fist smashing into his face cut him off. "Don't you get tired of saying that all the time?"

"Lina, that hurts!" Xellos whined.

"Cut the crap!" the sorceress snapped. "Are you in league with these dark..." she caught herself at the last moment. If she let slip that the three women she was conversing with were dark elves, it could start a panic in the ball room. "These ladies?"

The Mazoku smiled. "I thought that would be obvious." He nodded to the drows in disguise. "Ladies, if you would excuse us."

The three drow faded into the shadows as if they were never there.

Lina frowned at Xellos. If the drow were up to something, she had faith Zelgadis would keep them busy until help arrived. For now, she would preoccupy herself with dealing with Xellos. "What do you want?"

"So cold, Lina."

"If this is about the pledge, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not taking it. I don't need it."

"Disappoint?" Xellos mocked surprise. "Why, whatever do you mean?" His smile returned. "You are a mere eighty years old. While I, I was created before the Kouma War. My patience is infinite. Time is on my side. I can wait. In the meantime," he gestured to the table, "why don't we sit down. There is much we have to discuss."


	17. Chapter 17

**Slayers: Evolution**

**Chapter 17**

"Why don't we sit down," Xellos gestured to the open table. "There is much we have to discuss."

Lina crossed her arms defiantly and huffed, "I beg to differ, Xellos. Being near you tends to make my skin crawl."

The Mazoku frowned, feigning injury. "You wound me with such hateful thoughts. And after all I have done to help you. When have I ever led you astray? I only act in your best interests."

Her gloved hands balled into tight little fists. _Don't let him goad you,_ she reminded herself. Instead, she put on her sweetest smile. "I'll put it this way, Xellos: If you were on fire and I had a glass of water, I would drink it."

"I would expect nothing less of you," he smiled in amusement.

"Skip the foreplay, Xellos. Just tell me why you are here."

"I thought you should know there will be another attempt on Rosencratz's life tonight. An innocent slip of poison in his wine. A dagger in the back. A fireball exploding in his study. It could be any of these things."

"You're not telling me anything new, Xellos. It's my job to prevent all of those things."

"But did you know it is the son planning his demise?"

"Yes, the ladies mentioned that." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the Mazoku. "Now why would you bother telling me this? What is in it for you?"

"As the _ladies_ said, this situation is no longer profitable. The son is more of a hinderance than an asset. We have nothing to lose by letting him expose himself. You would be doing us a favor by eliminating him."

"A favor, huh?" Lina smirked. "Don't get your hopes up. I know what a favor from you costs."

"Have I ever led you astray, Lina?"

"Plenty of times."

"But you survived."

"That's it! This conversation is over!" Lina spun on her heels to leave, but found her feet glued to the floor. When had Xellos planted that spell? Or had the dark elves in disguise done it? Either way, it did nothing to improve her mood. "What is it?" she hissed, her temper flaring. She knew several counter spells that would break the hold, but it would attract needless attention to their table.

_"Tisk, tisk_, Lina. Remember what happened the last time you lost your temper?"

The words pierced Lina like a dagger through the heart. She found herself leaning on a chair to steady herself. Xellos's smug smile just twisted the dagger, reopening the wound with the reminder that Lina, in a fit of blind rage, had very nearly killed her mentor.

"It seems our time is at an end. Remember what secrets have been shared," Xellos said, leaning forward. His thumb caressed her cheek. Tears she never remembered shedding were wiped away. "No need to thank me. Your tears are thanks enough."

On impulse, Lina snatched up a wine glass from the table, dumping the contents over the Mazoku's head—Or she would have if he hadn't phased away at the last moment.

"Damn you, Xellos!" she hissed, wiping her eyes on the back of her gloves. The tears were coming. No amount of will power would make them stop. The spell holding her had faded. Lina dashed for the nearest exit, almost tripping over a waiter bearing several trays of food and wine. She quickly found refuge in a small side room.

It was empty. That was all that mattered.

It was in this room that Lina let out all the tears, the pent up emotions. The memories of the pain, everything came flooding back from the time she had tried to kill her mentor. A part of her loathed lingering on these memories while another part reveled in it. She might not escape the memories, but there remained the chance to make amends with Rune in the future.

"There you are!" Zelgadis appeared. He quietly shut the door behind him. From the look on his face, Lina knew she must look dreadful. She clamped onto him in a desperate hug, and trembled in his arms. He hugged her and waited, running his hand over her head and down her back in long, soothing strokes. They remained that way until Lina was finally able to regain her composure.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Zelgadis asked. He gave her his handkerchief to wipe away the tears. "You look ready to kill someone."

"That is not funny!" she snapped a bit too harshly before she could catch herself. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean it like that." She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "It's nothing a good Ragna Blade to a certain mysterious priest wouldn't cure."

He instantly tensed. "Xellos is here?"

"He was. You can relax. He left." She dabbed at her eyes. "Listen! Xellos isn't the important one. I found out Rosencratz's son is the one trying to kill him. Apparently, the brat got tired of waiting for his father to die of nature causes…" She went on to explain everything Xellos and the drow had told her. "We need to inform Rosencratz. Come on." She clamped her hand over his wrist, proceeding to drag him away.

"What about you? Are you all right?"

Lina flashed him a tired smile. Emotionally, she was still a little shaky, but he could see the fire in her eyes. She was still plenty strong. Her strides were determined and quick. Zelgadis, who usually slowed his pace so the sorceress could keep up, suddenly found the tables turned.

"Can't you walk faster?" she snarled. Lina paused at a table, kicking off her shoes with a curse, "Damn these high heels!" before resuming an even faster pace. "Once we get back to the ballroom we will split up. You can pretend to get me a drink and meet up with Rosencratz. I'll go looking for Adam."

"How do you know you can trust what Xellos told you?"

"Because I know…" Lina began. What did she know? Since when could Xellos be trusted with anything? He was a Mazoku. More than that, he was the Beastmaster's personal servant. His entire existence centered on accomplishing his master's goals. "Okay. I see your point. Slight change of plan. We both find Rosencratz and warn him. Then we decide on what to do about Adam."

"Much better."

"It's a good thing I always think my plans though."

Zelgadis rolled his eyes. "Heaven help us if you didn't."

* * *

They found Rosencratz conversing with Gracia. Unsurprisingly, the First Princess of Saillune had surrounded herself with numerous bachelors from what passed for the local nobility. They saw Gracia as a living, breathing treasure. She was beautiful, powerful, influential, and her single status made her seem ripe for the picking. Zelgadis knew better. If anything, the noblemen were her baubles, toys she collected to use at her whim. He had seen it happen plenty of times at court.

He couldn't help but steal a glance at Gracia as they approached. She sported a figure-hugging dress boasting more curves than there were hills in the wildlands. Even the single stripe of white through her bangs, the only sign of aging anywhere on the princess, was eye catching rather than distracting.

"Don't tell me you're falling under that seduction spell Naga is wearing," Lina grumbled in disgust.

"Seduction spell?" He looked at the princess again, this time studying rather than admiring her. The magical aura emanating from her sapphire necklace was so faint it was barely noticeable.

"I know Naga is unmistakably feminine—and not in a passive way—but do you really believe all those men would drool over her with her horrible laugh? When I traveled with her decades ago, her laughter was known to clear out entire villages. It's still a terrifying laugh, even now."

"A seduction spell would explain a lot," Zelgadis surmised.

Lina grinned. "You probably never noticed because you are a guy." She hooked her arm through his. "Good thing I am here to keep you in line." Arm in arm, they approached Count Rosencratz.

Zelgadis tapped him on the shoulder. "Count Rosencratz, pardon the intrusion, but could we have a word with you?"

"In private," Lina insisted. "It's very important."

"Certainly," Rosencratz replied. "We can use my study."

Once inside the count's study, with the doors closed and magically sealed for protection, Rosencratzs sat down on the corner of his desk as his two bodyguards explained the situation to him.

"So you say my son is the one who has been trying to kill me?" replied with an amused chuckle.

"Yes," Zelgadis nodded. The count appeared to be taking the news rather calmly. This was his son they were accusing. "Adam has been working with the dark elves. Or, at least, he was until tonight. Somewhere in their plans they had a falling out. Now the dark elves want nothing to do with him."

Lina, too, noticed the count's odd behavior. "You don't seem very surprised by this bit of news."

"Oh, but I am!" Rosencratz smiled. "Just not in the way you would expect. It's about time my boy showed some backbone! I was beginning to worry there for a bit."

"You mean you wanted him to try to assassinate you?"

"Absolutely! It shows he has the ambition to run the family business. I can't tell you how long I've waited for him to grow a spine! Finally, I can relax knowing the business will be left in capable hands."

"Well, what do you expect us to do now?" Zelgadis asked.

"You have done more than enough. All that is left is for my son and I to have a nice long talk."

"But—"

"No need for worries. You have accomplished far more than anyone expected." Rosencratz opened the door for them. "I thank you for all your diligent work. Take the rest of the night off. Your work is done here. Please, enjoy the party."

"But—"

Rosencratz practically shoved them out into the hall. "I insist! My secretary will see the remainder of your fee is delivered in the morning." The door shut quietly behind them.

Zelgadis cast a sidelong glance at Lina. "That went…well. I think."

The crimson haired sorceress was busy massaging her temples. She could feel a headache coming on from the night's events. "First the dark elves…then Xellos…then the son. Now this. I hate this place!" she snapped.

"I guess this means our job is done. Shall we head back to the party?'

"I say we grab our stuff and get out of this crazy place."

"What about the rest of our pay?"

"To hell with it! There are things even the genius sorceress Lina Inverse will not tolerate no matter how much gold is offered! Why are you looking at me with the stupid grin on your face?"

Zelgadis pinched his chin between forefinger and thumb in thought. "As I recall, your greed—"

"Ohohohohohoho! So there you are!"

"Oh, great. Just great!" Lina grumbled. "You just had to stumble along and find us, didn't you, Naga?"

The First Royal Princess of Saillune pouted prettily. "You mean you can't spare a few minutes to chat with your old partner?"

"One: We were never partners. Two: Zel and I have to go pack our things. We are leaving. Get out of our way!"

"Leaving? So soon?" the princess looked confused. "Aren't you guarding Rosencratz?"

"He released us from our contract after we explained that his son was trying to kill him. I mean, it is only his son. Not like it was his worst enemy. Just his son. Does no one else see anything wrong with this picture? Am I the only one?""

Gracia's confusion turned to a look of understanding. "Oh, didn't you know? The nobility here see it as a sign of strength and cleverness."

"You don't say? See, Zel? This is why I hate getting involved in politics! We both nearly died just so the son could prove he was a man to his father. Why did we accept this crazy job?"

"Actually, _you _accepted the job for us," he replied dryly. "Something to do with a large sum of gold, if I remember correctly."

Lina narrowed her eyes dangerously at the chimera. "Hello? I'm trying to vent my frustrations. A little sympathy would be nice."

Zelgadis rolled his eyes at the princess. "Tell me, was Lina always this bad?"

"Has she sacrificed you to the enemy as a distraction yet? No? She is quite tame compared to her younger days. You must be rubbing off on her."

"Maybe I should serve up a fireball," Lina hissed. "It will be just like old times for both of you."

"Will you be traveling to Saillune?" Gracia continued, undaunted.

"No, we have friends we plan to visit in Neo Sairagg." The Princess's eyes sparkled mischievously. It was a look Zelgadis was familiar with. "All right, Gracia, what is going on in that mind of yours?"

She laughed her ear-splitting laugh again. Zelgadis tried hard not to wince at the sound. "I believe I have business in Sairagg as well. You can visit your friends and after a few days we can meet up in the Bottle & Cask Inn."

"What a coincidence," the chimera replied dryly.

"Why are you dead set on having us come to Saillune?" Lina asked suspiciously.

"Amellia could use a good cheering up. The gods know how long it has been since she had a good laugh."

"What do you think, Zel?"

"It is on the way."

That was not what Lina wanted to hear. "You are not helping!"

"Well, I thought…but…" In the end, Zelgadis gave up trying to argue. Right or wrong, it was impossible to argue with Lina. Instead, he tried to switch the topic of conversation. "Gracia, you are First Princess of Saillune. Don't you need some type of escort wherever you go?"

"That is the beauty of it, Zelgadis. In order for my bodyguards to escort me, they have to find me first!"

Lina hooked her arm through Zelgadis's and proceeded to drag him toward their room. "If you want to come with us, meet us outside the city gates in two hours," she called back to the princess.

"Two hours!" Gracia gasped. "You mean you're leaving tonight? How can you expect me to pack all of my things in two hours? I'm a princess!"

"Take it or leave it, Naga. If you're even one minute late we leave your sorry butt behind!"

"Lina, you're so cruel!"


End file.
